<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corazón de alfa by Hela_xavier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230959">Corazón de alfa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier'>Hela_xavier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Armie Hammer, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Childbirth, Cute Timothée Chalamet, False Beta, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Timothée Chalamet, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Possessive Armie Hammer, Protective Armie Hammer, Sex in a Car, Soft Timothée Chalamet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothée Chalamet creció en El “Cielo” del Remolques, un lugar que no es más que un infierno para él, el parque está infestado de drogas y delincuencia, la peor pesadilla de cualquier hombre cuerdo que intenta ser honorable, Timmy quiere más de la vida que vivir en un simple remolque y ser un mesero, él quiere un hombre que le pueda mostrar lo que realmente significa ser amado; cuando conoce a Armie Hammer, cae perdidamente en la lujuria y el amor, el problema es que, Armie no le da, ni la hora del día.<br/>Después de haber sido despreciado una vez, Armie ha renunciado al amor, él no quiere tener nada que ver con Timothée o el enamoramiento del chico hacia él; para su desgracia, el destino tiene otros planes.<br/>Cuando Armie compra en una gasolinera, Timothée presenta una oferta que él no puede rechazar, cuanto más se empeña en apartar a Timothée, más atraído esta hacia el hombre, pero se necesita que Timmy casi muera para que Armie finalmente baje la guardia y se permita amar de nuevo. </p><p>Está historia NO es mía, todos los créditos a Lynn Hagen por escribirla, yo simplemente la adapto para nuestra diversión, sin ningún otro interes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ex Armie Hammer/Elizabeth Chambers, Joey Batey/Henry Cavill, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AVISO (leer antes ir al primer capítilo por favor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bueno gente, pues ya regresé, antes de comenzar es importante que lean lo que les tengo que decir, yo se que ustedes quieren ir directo a la historia para saber como es que todo esto va a comenzar, pero créanme es importante que sepan un par de cositas antes de comenzar, porque no quiero que se me confundan a mitad de la historia.</p><p>Como ya les había dicho en la encuesta que realice (si tú no sabes de que encuesta hablo pero te interesa ir a verla y votar puedes hacerlo en este link dejando tu comentario, ya que la segunda  historia más votada será la que estaré publicando cuando lleguemos al final de esta c: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570160/chapters/58197430), este no será un Omegaverse como “tradicional” aquí les va el contexto de nuestra situación.</p><p>La raza omega se a extinguido casi por completo del mundo, siendo casi nulos los omegas existentes en lugares muy recónditos; en su lugar existe una mayor cantidad de betas y alfas, los “nuevos” alfas para asegurar su decencia se han logrado adaptar a un nuevo mundo con escasos omegas. </p><p>Todo alfa en el mundo tiene un compañero destinado (sea omega o no), el cual, mediante un acto íntimo es capaz de convertir a un beta en su omega (con todas las características de un omega en regla), siempre y cuando sea su compañero, a los cuales se les llama “falso beta”, ya que sus compañeros destinados son alfas (pero ellos aun no lo saben), los alfas puede percibir lo aromas correspondientes de estos “falsos betas” en un intento por encontrar a su destinado, pero los betas no son capaces de percibir ningún aroma, ni el propio, hasta que son convertidos en omegas, por su alfa.  </p><p>Ahora, de donde proviene un falso beta, esto sucede a través de los betas que tiene ascendencia directa entre un omega y un alfa natural, ellos no saben que son falsos betas, hasta que encuentran a su alfa destinado y en cuento son convertidos, son capaces de tener celos (hasta hacen un nido y todo), un aroma propio y reconocer el de su alfa y poder dar a luz a un par de cachorros :3 </p><p>Bueno, esta es toda la información previa que necesitan antes de comenzar a leer, si tiene alguna duda porque no me explique muy bien saben que pueden dejarme un comentario y yo con todo el amor lo responderé, saben que valoro todo el amor que me dejan en ellos y que por ustedes publico estas cosas.<br/>
Espero que disfruten de la trama de la historia y le den una oportunidad, recuerden que les envió mucho amor y ¡Que viva el Charmie en español!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno ya les dije todo lo que tenía por comentar en el anterior capitulo, realmente espero que disfruten la historia y quiero recordarles que está historia le pertenece 100% a Lynn Hagen, yo simplemente la adapto con el objetivo de poder divertirnos y logremos pasarla bien un rato.</p><p>Ahora si ya me callo y disfruten el capitulo c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie estacionó su camioneta a un lado de la gasolinera, frente a la estación que acaba de comprar, el lugar había pertenecido a Luca, pero el hombre decidió venderla, ya que se mudaría a Italia con su pareja, él mismo se acercó para proponerle la compra antes de que el lugar saliera a la venta pública. <br/>Frunció el ceño cuando un pequeño Nissan blanco entró en la estación y se estacionó por las bombas, no esperaba a nadie aquí, joder él solo había conseguido las llaves oficialmente hoy. <br/>Cuando el pequeño Timothée Chalamet salió del auto con su jodido olor a jazmines, supo que su día está a punto de complicarse, Timmy, como le gustaba a sus amigos llamarlo, es un mesero en el restaurante del centro, ha estado detrás suyo durante meses, quiere una cita. <br/>—Hey— Timmy dijo con una sonrisa brillante mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones vaqueros —Nick me dijo que estarías aquí hoy. <br/>Tendría que agradecerle a Nick por tener la boca tan floja —Todavía no estoy listo para recibir clientes, así que si necesitas cargar gas tendrás que conducir hasta la siguiente gasolinera, aun no estoy oficialmente abierto. <br/>—Eso es justo sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo — Timmy subió un dedo al aire como si probara la dirección del viento, sólo que el dedo está directamente en frente al pecho flaco del hombre e inclinado hacia un lado —Tengo una propuesta de negocio para ti. <br/>Por supuesto que sí la tiene, no confía en esa tierna sonrisa fácil, ni un poco, apretó las llaves en sus manos un poco más fuerte, mientras niega vigorosamente con la cabeza —Creo que ya he hecho bastantes negocios por un día Timothée. <br/>Él pequeño corrió delante de él cuando trató de caminar por su lado, el chico levantó las manos, evitando que diera otro paso —Sólo escúchame por un momento. <br/>Él trató de no inhalar, a pesar de su delicado aroma a jazmines, puede notar el salvajismo y pasión que logran abrumarlo, cosas de las que él nunca podría permitirse disfrutar, el pequeño beta es su tentación mortal, endureció su resolución, apartando cualquier pensamiento de complacer a Timothée en cualquier cosa, y mucho menos alguna proposición—No tengo tiempo para esto. <br/>Los ojos de Timmy se estrecharon ligeramente mientras sus hombros se tensaron de una manera desafiante que tiene su pulso corriendo un poco más rápido —Pero aun ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo que decir. <br/>Él pequeño es un hombre jodidamente sensual con esa mata de rizos suaves y ojos dulces, y él ni siquiera es consciente de ello, parece ajeno a todo lo que le provoca, no fue fácil rechazar al hombre, para su disgusto, siente una extraña agitación dentro de él, cada vez que pone sus ojos sobre el espectacular hombre. <br/>—Cinco minutos, por favor Armie —Él no debería incluso darle tanto tiempo, no cuando el hombre pone tan hambriento a su alfa en formas que ni siquiera quiere pensar. <br/>La sonrisa de Timothée es tan malvada que no puede apartar la mirada de él. <br/>—Puedo ayudarte a poner este lugar en orden, y a cambio, tú puedes darme un empleo — el pequeño parece completamente satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras el sol se refleja en los hermosos ojos verdes del hombre, así como en las pequeñas pecas esparcidas deliciosamente por todo su rostro. <br/>—Ni hablar — no iba a tener esta pequeña tentación a su alrededor todos los días, durante tantas horas seguidas, nunca conseguiría terminar ningún trabajo—Además, tú ya tienes un trabajo. <br/>Timothée se rió entre dientes, él sintió retumbar el golpe de la risa en su interior, justo donde nadie debería haber sido capaz de alcanzar, sin intención consciente, se encontró acercándose al beta, apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. <br/>—Tengo un trabajo como mesero, pero mi papá me enseñó mucho sobre autos, yo podría ser de gran ayuda por aquí, todo lo que pido es que me des una oportunidad, Armie. <br/>Él se apartó ante el sonido de su nombre en los rosados labios del pequeño, pero no antes de ver la mirada esperanzada en su delicado rostro, él se sintió asentir débilmente antes de que captara lo que está haciendo —Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda, Timothée. <br/>—Pero lo harás —argumentó decidido— He visto lo ocupado que este lugar puede ponerse, no hay manera de que puedas mantener todo bajo control tu solo — Timmy coloco una de sus delicadas manos sobre su brazo, el contacto logro poner su sangre en llamas— Por favor, dame una oportunidad. <br/>Un destello de recuerdo quemó en su mente, fue propulsado momentáneamente atrás en el tiempo, hacia un lugar al que no quiere ir, un lugar en el que nunca quería estar otra vez, se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca permitía que nadie se acercara a él de nuevo, no  de esa forma, no de una manera tan íntima, tener su corazón arrancado y maltratado una vez fue suficiente para que ese dolor le dure toda la vida. <br/>Observo las puertas viejas frente a él, de pie ahí sintiéndose tan solo que quiere hacer daño a algo. <br/>—Se acabó Armie— le había dicho Elizabeth, con los dientes apretados, mientras una mirada de odio llenó sus ojos —El modelaje es mi vida y no puedo ser vista merodeando a un ranchero o correr el riesgo de ser atrapada teniendo sexo contigo. <br/>—Los prejuicios han cambiado— él había argumentado, sintiendo como si su vida estuviera terminando con las palabras amargas de Elizabeth, sólo tenían seis meses más antes de que su gira terminara y ella le había prometido que no tendrían que esconder su relación una vez que estuviera libre de las pasarelas. <br/>Ella nunca le había dicho que planeaba extender su periodo dentro de la pasarela. <br/>Sus siguientes palabras y la mirada de desprecio puro que está quemada en su memoria para siempre —¿Crees que eso importa? El hecho de que la “mentalidad de las personas” haya cambiado un poco, significa que salir con un simple ranchero de un pueblo perdido en Texas sea algo bueno para mí carrera — Elizabeth dio un paso atrás, su expresión gélida —Además, he empezado a citarme en privado con Huntington. <br/>—¿Sam? — Elizabeth podría haber golpeado su estómago y habría dolido menos —Pero tú lo odias.<br/>—Ya no más— declaró. —No mientras esté frente a las cámaras.<br/>—Tú lo prometiste— argumentó de manera dolida. <br/>—Sí, bueno, tienes que tener más cuidado a quién le entregas tu pequeño corazón— ella le espetó —La próxima vez solamente podrás conseguirlo aplastado. <br/>Eso ya había ocurrido, la había amado con todo su corazón, y la mujer le dio la espalda sin ver atrás, aplastando el amor que sentía por ella, bajo sus tacones de diseñador fino. <br/>Sacudió fuera de su cabeza ese recuerdo, se había enamorado de Elizabeth profundamente, y la había perdido tan dolorosamente que no se permitiría pasar por ello de nuevo.<br/>—Te juro que no voy a meterme en tu camino y voy a hacer todo lo que pidas —el pequeño continuó para defender su caso, ese susurro de terciopelo rozando sobre sus oídos, se deslizó muy dentro suyo, causando estragos en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. <br/>—Una semana —se encontró diciendo repentinamente, antes siquiera de pensarlo dos veces— Te voy a dar una semana para probarme que sabes lo que estás haciendo. <br/>La sonrisa de Timmy es tan brillante mientras inclinó su rostro y la alejó de él —Gracias Armie, te prometo que no te arrepentirás de esto. <br/>Él ya lamenta su decisión, cuando el rostro del joven subió, tiene una media sonrisa, un gruñido se atoro en su garganta cuando la excitación lo atrapó con un apretón vicioso sacudiéndolo con fuerza. <br/>—Yo puedo ayudarte hoy, ahora mismo, si lo deseas.  <br/>El aroma del hombre una vez más se apoderó de él, haciendo que su alfa quisiera liberarse y follar duro al pequeño hombre, sabe que es peligroso estar cerca de Timothée, esa es una de las razones por las que ha estado evitado al hombre tanto como puede. <br/>Ahora que la pareja de Henry, Joey, vive en el rancho, no hay ninguna razón para ir a la ciudad a comer en el restaurante local. <br/>Cuando Joey asumió el trabajo de cocinar para todo en el rancho, Nick se mostró escéptico ante la idea de dejarlo a cargo de la cocina, pero él se había sentido aliviado de que ya no tendría que enfrentarse a Timmy todos los días, ahora el beta iba a estar cerca de él durante al menos ocho horas al día, todavía no está seguro del por qué había aceptado el trato, habría estado mucho más tranquilo diciéndole al que no. <br/>Entonces, ¿por qué no lo había rechazado? <br/>Debió haberse asustado por su necesidad por de estar cerca de Timmy, una necesidad tan profunda que es insoportable; se aclaró la garganta, los dedos apretando las llaves en su mano hasta que dolía, sin decir una palabra, se volvió y se alejó, abriendo su negocio por primera vez. <br/>El chico lo sigue sobre sus talones, pero no dijo nada más, entraron en la bodega juntos, al instante recordó la última vez que había puesto un pie en el interior, el día que Elizabeth lo había dejado.<br/>—Este lugar tiene mucho potencial — él pequeño caminó a través de la zona de servicio para dos autos— Luca debió haber utilizado este espacio para todo su potencial —Algo indiscernible brilló en los ojos verde brillante de Timmy — No debió dejar de lado algo que pudo haber sido genial. <br/>Abrió la boca para decirle al pequeño que su trato no iba a funcionar, pero cuando abrió los labios, las palabras simplemente no salieron, él se quedó allí en medio de el gran cuarto, viendo lo que sabe sería su perdición final. <br/>______________________________________________<br/>Timmy está cubierto de mugre mientras tiró otra carga de basura a la papelera de metal de gran tamaño que Armie había alquilado, cuando se ofreció a ayudar al hombre a organizar este lugar, no había tenido la menor idea de que habría tanto trabajo que hacer, es increíble la cantidad de basura que cabe en el edificio; había estado trabajando durante cuatro días seguidos y no parecía que estuviera haciendo algún avance a está mierda sin fin que debería haber sido derrumbada hace décadas. <br/>Pero el trabajo tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas es la oportunidad de ver a Armie Hammer trabajar sin camisa, el hombre es peludo, casi como un oso, tiene músculos de los que no es capaz de apartar los ojos, fue un poco desconcertante cuan distraído estaba la mayor parte del tiempo.<br/>Se había sentido atraído por Armie desde la primera vez que puso los ojos en el hombre, pero maldita sea, no había sido consciente cuán poderosa es la atracción hasta que había empezado a pasar unas buenas ocho horas al día alrededor de él. <br/>Para su consternación, Armie apenas le hablaba o lo miraba; él había solicitado este trabajo no sólo porque no quiere servir mesas por el resto de su vida, sino también para estar cerca del hombre del que está encaprichado, pero al igual que todas las demás veces que ha estado alrededor del tipo, Armie prácticamente no le hace caso, lo ignora simplemente. <br/>Había sido de la misma forma cuando Armie llegó al restaurante, él hombre ordenaría la cena, pero después de eso, sólo le diría una o dos palabras de respuesta cuando él intentara entablar una conversación, es más fácil tratar de sacarle los dientes a un león. <br/>Henry está aquí hoy, ayudando a Armie con algunas de las cosas más pesadas que había que mover, el hombre le está dando al lugar una renovación completa, instalando equipos más actualizados, si no hubiera caído en la lujuria con Armie, Henry habría sido una maldita buena elección, el hombre estaba construido como un maldito toro, Joey tuvo buen cuando lo atrapo. <br/>Pero su mirada está fija en un hombre que él comienza a pensar, es imposible de conseguir, si la confianza en sí mismo no fuera tan fuerte, habría renunciado hace mucho tiempo a su intento de salir con él, pero está decidido a encontrar, aunque fuera una pequeña grieta en la dura armadura del hombre para poder escabullirse dentro de ella. <br/>—Hey, pequeño —Henry dijo mientras salía de atrás, donde está trabajando, sus ojos azules brillan con alegría mientras una sonrisa fácil cruzó su rostro— ¿Armie chasquea ese látigo demasiado duro contra tu espalda? <br/>—No, para nada —admitió mientras arroja un poco de chatarra de metal en el contenedor de basura, su cuerpo le dolía por todas partes, pero él no iba a admitir que había cargado más de lo que su cuerpo puede manejar, conseguiría tener el lugar limpio y demostrarle a Armie que puede manejar el trabajar aquí, además, todo el trabajo pesado está haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo normalmente sin forma, flaco y delgado por todos lados —Me gusta trabajar al aire libre. <br/>Henry ahuecó una mano sobre sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el cielo —El sol cae sobre nosotros hoy, asegúrate de mantenerte lo suficientemente hidratado. <br/>Es cierto, su índice de calor llegó hasta el tope más que otros días, y se siente como un horno de ladrillo, había mantenido la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de viento, pero hasta ahora, nada. <br/>—Lo haré, gracias— agarró el pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y lo pasó por su rostro, hizo una mueca cuando sintió el pinchazo, sabe que está rojo como la remolacha de trabajar bajo el sol, tener una tez pálida tampoco es de gran ayuda, nunca se había bronceado, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasó al aire libre. <br/>—Es posible que desees considerar algún protector solar —Henry cabeceó hacia su dirección, su sonrisa deslizándose cuando la preocupación llenó sus ojos— Estás rojo brillante, como una manzana. <br/>—Me pondré un poco mañana—contuvo la respiración cuando Armie salió a la calle, él hombre había reemplazado su sombrero de vaquero marrón por un pañuelo de color azul oscuro, parece listo para ser comido, los músculos de sus brazos son simplemente deliciosos. <br/>Armand Hammer es el sexo personificado en dos gruesas piernas, es el máximo hombre, tan musculoso y sólido, construido en proporciones enormes pero perfectas, gruesas y marcadas, hombros anchos y afilados hasta una cintura estrecha, tiene el mejor trasero que haya visto nunca en un hombre, muy bien redondeado y carnoso, curvando la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros como un sueño, no dudaba ni por un instante que su polla sea igual de buena de que el resto de su cuerpo. <br/>Henry dio una risita baja mientras empuja su brazo con el codo —Cuidado, él podría atraparte mirándolo. <br/>—Espero que lo haga —le dio un guiño a Henry antes de volver a su tarea — Pero lo dudo, ni siquiera me nota —murmuró en voz baja, atrapar la atención de Armie es igual de fácil que intentar atrapar la lluvia con un cubo sin fondo. Imposible. <br/>—No te rindas— Henry respondió antes de dirigirse hacia donde él hombre está limpiando un montón de bloques de hormigón, no tenía intención de rendirse, pero no está seguro de cuántos golpes más podrían soportar sus sentimientos. <br/>—Ve a tomar algo de comer— Armie le gritó sin mirar en su dirección, está más que dispuesto y tomar uno de los grandes bloques de cemento y golpearlo con el en la cabeza, tal vez eso suavizaría la terquedad del tonto hombre. <br/>Entro en la bodega, con aire acondicionado y dio un suspiro de alivio, el aire frío se siente tan bien contra su piel quemada por el sol, tomo su almuerzo embolsado de la nevera usada que Armie había comprado y se sentó sobre los escalones que condicen a la oficina de arriba, se comió su sándwich de pollo mientras veía por la ventana, observando a Henry y Armie tirar los bloques de hormigón en el contenedor de basura. <br/>Los músculos de Armie se flexionaron mientras trabaja, su polla se sacudió dentro de sus pantalones mientras observaba. <br/>Tiene que dejar de pensar en lo que quería hacer con ese hombre, por lo menos, mientras que él no tuviera ninguna manera de aliviar el latido doloroso entre sus piernas, terminó de comer su almuerzo, sin apartar sus ojos de Armie ni una sola vez.<br/>Cuando se puso de pie para tirar su basura, Armie se volvió y miró a través de la ventana donde había estado mirando, no está seguro de si podía verlo, ya que el sol es tan brillante en el exterior, que refleja el exterior, pero podría haber jurado que el hombre miró directo hacia él; y lo que vio fue una mirada de anhelo tan profundo que la expresión lo sacudió hasta la médula. <br/>________________________________________________<br/>Al día siguiente, tuvo un poco de ayuda... más o menos, Nick Delli Santi había entrado en la bodega y Armie había puesto al hombre a trabajar “ayudándolo” en sus tareas, pero todo lo que Nick parecía estar haciendo era recoger las cosas, mirarlas, luego, colocando los elementos a un lado, descubrió que el hombre era buena compañía, incluso si él no había hecho casi nada en toda la mañana, por lo menos ahora tenía alguien con quien poder charlar. <br/>—¿Qué te hizo decidir ser un mecánico en lugar de servir mesas? —  le había preguntado Nick, vio como el chico jugaba con la palanca del elevador, él está trabajando en el interior hoy y sospechaba que Henry tenía algo que ver con eso, podría ser el hecho de que su cara estaba tan roja como una manzana, citando las palabras de Henry, de trabajar bajo el sol durante cuatro días seguidos. <br/>Pero secretamente, tenía la esperanza de que Armie se hubiera preocupado por él y el mismo hubiera tomado la decisión —He estado trabajando en los motores desde que tenía doce años, me gusta mucho más que repartir comida en lugares extraños y servir mesas a gente mal educada. <br/>Nick cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba críticamente —No te ves como un mecánico. <br/>—No te ves como un vaquero —contrarrestó con una sonrisa —Luces como un playboy italiano. <br/>La sonrisa en el rostro de Nick es traviesa —Bueno, gracias Timothée, le haces tanto bien a mi ego. <br/>Rodo los ojos en respuesta, no había querido decirlo como un cumplido, pero parecía que Nick no se sentía insultado tan fácilmente, la actitud del hombre le recuerda a un niño sobrecrecido —Tengo trabajo que hacer. <br/>Armie planeaba la apertura en cinco días y el lugar no está ni cerca de estar listo ¿Simplemente Luca había utilizado el garaje como bodega de almacenamiento? hay tantas cosas dentro, que debieron ser botadas hace eones, se siente como si nunca conseguiría el lugar estar listo a tiempo. <br/>Nick volvió a jugar con la palanca al elevador, el sistema hidráulico es ruidoso en la bahía y comenzó a alterar sus nervios, pero el hombre actúa como si hubiera encontrado un juguete nuevo, y por la expresión divertida en su rostro, lo es. <br/>—Si lo rompes, lo pagas—dijo Armie cuando entró en la tienda, Timmy hizo todo lo posible para no mirar abiertamente al hombre, pero fue difícil cuando parecía tan condenadamente bueno, el edificio de repente se puso diez grados más calientes mientras Armie hizo su camino arriba a la oficina. <br/>—Estas loco por él— bromeó Nick— Yo reconocería esa mirada boba en cualquier lugar, Henry todavía la lleva siempre que Joey está alrededor, a pesar de que intenta intoxicarnos a todos con su comida. <br/>—No sé de lo que estás hablando —Lo último que necesita es que Nick se burlara, aunque este tipo de bromas son mejor que lo que había atravesado en la escuela secundaria. Él había salido del armario y en respuesta consiguió su trasero apaleado todos los días a partir de entonces, sabe que Nick no está siendo malicioso, el tipo no parece tener un hueso malvado en su cuerpo. <br/>El hombre levantó sus manos en defensa —Hey, no me importa, sólo estaba señalando esa mirada boba en tu rostro. <br/>Timmy arqueó una ceja—¿No se supone que Armie te pidió hacer algún tipo de trabajo por aquí? <br/>—Lo estoy— él hombre se defendió— Te estoy haciendo compañía, además, no puedo ensuciarme, la niña y yo vamos a tomar un helado por la tarde. <br/>—¿La niña? <br/>—Mi sobrina, Freya— explicó Nick, él puede ver el orgullo en los ojos del hombre —La niña más linda en el mundo. <br/>Ya había visto a Joey con la pequeña antes, habían llegado al restaurante un par de veces a cenar, él simplemente no sabía que la niña es hija de Henry, pero desde que Joey se había mudado al rancho Triple-A, no había visto más al chico por la ciudad. <br/>Debe ser agradable encontrar a alguien como lo hicieron Henry y Joey, él deseaba que Armie dejara de ser tan distante y seco con él y le diera una oportunidad, anhelar a alguien no es divertido cuando el sentimiento no es mutuo, es como una tortura, incluso más dolorosa que su quemadura solar en el rostro. <br/>—Deberías venir al happy ending, compré el negocio por completo cuando Armie vendió su mitad —Nick le guiñó un ojo— Hay algunos hombres realmente buenos que entran allí. <br/>—Pensaré en ello— ¿Por qué no? tenía la sensación de su miembro se marchitaría antes de que Armie siquiera mirara en su dirección, si es que alguna vez lo hacía ¿Por qué no salir y tener algo de diversión? <br/>—Tenemos alas la noche del viernes, todo lo que pueda comer por cinco dólares. <br/>Rió entre dientes—Conduces un negocio duro, estaré allí entonces. <br/>—Dulce— Nick levantó la vista hacia la oficina —Voy a salir ahora, no le digas a Armie que me fui temprano. <br/>Observó al hombre escapar por la puerta principal antes de volver al trabajo; lleno el gran bote de basura antes de rodarlo afuera para volcar el contenido.<br/> El día es caliente como el infierno y el calor lo golpeó tan pronto como salió, se detuvo por un momento, la mirada perdida en el bosque detrás del garaje, sabe que una vez que toda la basura se fuera, la vista aquí atrás sería impresionante. <br/>—Puedes tomar tu hora de almuerzo. <br/>Chilló mientras saltaba, no había esperado que Armie viniera afuera, y el hombre los había asustado tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, Armie se quedó allí con el ceño fruncido—Me atrapaste con la guardia baja. <br/>—Voy a estar trabajando arriba por el resto del día— dijo el hombre ignorando su comentario por completo — Si necesitas algo, solo sube. <br/>Oh, esa es una declaración demasiado intensa para él, quería decirle al vaquero que necesita que le haga el amor, pero él duda que Armie está interesado, el hombre es tan agradable como un oso en hibernación.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saben que valoro cada una de sus felicitaciones y comentarios para sabes si la historia les va gustando o no, gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios ! saben que siempre los leo y me dan mucho amor, gracias por el buen recibimiento con la historia, aquí un capítulo más, espero que les guste y lo disfruten ! a leer :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timmy entró en “El cielo del Remolque” de New Braunfels, estacionó su Nissan blanco en el espacio de garaje, justo al lado de un destartalado Chevy, con una ventana lateral llena de cinta, que parecía como si hubiera sido abandonado allí por años, sin importar lo mucho que se quejara en la administración, no hacían absolutamente nada acerca de la monstruosidad en que se había convertido el barrió. <br/>Apago el motor de su auto y se quedó observando en dirección a su remolque mientras apretaba los dientes. <br/>Luke y sus amigos están “pasando el rato” frente a su remolque, él hombre había sido una amenaza toda su vida, desde que se mudó allí, él realmente desea que el hombre encontrara un nuevo hobby, además de acosarlo, vender drogas y conseguir emborracharse cada maldita noche. <br/>Qué desperdicio de vida. <br/>—¿Qué tal Tim? — Luke le dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo alarde de su diente frontal astillado, lo último que quiere es tener una conversación con él, hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse a salvo aquí, es mejor mantenerse lejos de los hombres que no hacen más que generar problemas; le dio a Luke una sonrisa tensa mientras caminaba alrededor del grupo de hombres, en dirección a su puerta principal. <br/>— No te vayas, tengo un poco de nueva mercancía que puedes probar gratis —Luke lo llamó, él hizo una mueca mientras camina un poco más rápido, para su mala suerte no llegó muy lejos, uno de los amigos de Luke está recargado junto a su puerta principal, masticando en un palillo de manera desagradable. <br/>La tentación de llamar a la policía es fuerte, pero no quiere ese tipo de problemas, si los policías se presentan, Luke sabría que fue él quien los llamó. <br/>—Buenas noches Tim — Leonardo dijo mientras inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, este jodido hombre lo atemoriza más de lo que Luke lo hace, es demasiado tranquilo, demasiado observador, él hombre permanece en las sombras mientras que Luke es ruidoso y desagradable, es preferible cruzarse con Satanás que con Leonardo.<br/>—Disculpe— se movió hacia la izquierda y luego abrió la puerta mosquitera. <br/>Abrió tan rápido como pudo antes de entrar en su casa oscura como la boca de un lobo, jodidamente inquietante, después de cerrar y bloquear la puerta, con todos sus seguros disponibles, todavía puede escuchar el alboroto afuera, parecía que el frente de su remolque es el lugar de reunión de esta noche. <br/>Dormir simplemente no iba a suceder está noche, estaría de la mano con el nerviosismo nocturno, sucedía en este tipo de barrio, los residentes de mayor edad, tiene rejas en sus ventanas para darles un poco de tranquilidad, él no tiene rejas, nadie había estado a salvo desde que aquellos narcotraficantes comenzaron a infestar el lugar, lo cual es una pena teniendo en cuenta que solía ser un lugar muy agradable para vivir. <br/>Renunció a la luz, recorriendo su camino por la casa a oscuras, no quería que Luke o Leonardo pensaran que la luz encendida significa alguna clase invitación a entrar y festejar; cuando llegó a su habitación en la parte trasera, se quedó helado, la ventana trasera se encuentra abierta. <br/>Mientras estaba allí parado, reconoció el tenue aroma de loción de afeitar barata y cerveza, él no utiliza loción de afeitar, su vello facial y corporal es inexistente. <br/>Joder, cómo le gustaría poder darse el lujo de mudarse a un lugar con mayor seguridad, pero el remolque es barato y las otras viviendas alrededor del condado no lo son, además su padre aún vive al otro lado del parque, pero él no lo iría a molestar, su padre comienza a adentrarse en los años y no sería capaz de manejar a Luke y sus secuaces. <br/>Observo su dormitorio con cautela y luego el resto del lugar, pero gracias a Dios no había nadie más ahí, cerró la ventana del y se preguntó quién había estado dentro de su casa. <br/>Se encuentra demasiado cansado para sentarse e imaginar los peores escenarios posibles, se quitó los zapatos sólo para darse cuenta que había dejado su celular dentro de su automóvil en el asiento del acompañante, si no lo recupera en este momento, está seguro de que no estaría allí por la mañana y tendría una ventana rota que reparar. <br/>Se coloco los zapatos de nueva cuenta, recogió las llaves del mostrador y tomó una respiración profunda y estable antes de salir; Leonardo ya no está de pie junto a su puerta y no vio a Luke en ningún lugar cercano. <br/>Date Prisa. <br/>La voz en su cabeza lo alerto, se movió como un criminal en fuga, corriendo hacia su coche, se las arregló para abrir tan rápido como podía y tomar su teléfono, que afortunadamente todavía se encuentra en el mismo lugar, y volver rápidamente hacia el interior de su casa. <br/>Su piel se erizo y sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando escuchó a alguien pidiendo ayuda a gritos, sabe que debe volver a su remolque y cerrar con todos los seguros, no es asunto suyo, pero los gritos continuaron, carcomiendo su conciencia. <br/>Entrando en las sombras, vio a Leonardo de pie junto a un chico, una pistola en la cabeza del desconocido, apretó las llaves fuertemente en su mano, rezando para que el narcotraficante no pudiera oír su respiración, si se movía ahora, el hombre lo vería. <br/>—Entra en el maldito baúl— dijo Leonardo en un tono bajo, amenazador, que hizo que incluso él quisiera obedecer. <br/>—Pero yo no te robé— el desconocido declaró sobre sus rodillas —Lo juro, Leonardo, yo no fui. <br/>Golpeó una mano sobre su boca cuando Leonardo levantó el arma y la golpeó hacia abajo sobre la cabeza del hombre, el narcotraficante señalo a alguien que ni siquiera había visto de pie allí. <br/>El lacayo, tomo el cuerpo inerte y lo metió en el maletero abierto, cerrando la tapa con un ligero clic, antes de que los dos hombres se metieran en el auto para irse, Leonardo giró la cabeza y miró directamente a él, su cuerpo se estremeció. <br/> ____________________________________________________<br/>—Se ve bien— dijo el alfa mientras veía a su alrededor, el progreso que Timmy está haciendo, a decir verdad, él había salido de su oficina porque el aroma del pequeño comienza a inquietarlo, se decía a sí mismo que no está interesado en el joven delgado, sin embargo, aquí está, inhalando jazmines mesclados con salvajismo y pasión, se está convirtiendo en su maldita fragancia favorita. <br/>Le molesta que el olor le llame, sin embargo, no es capaz de mantenerse alejado de Timmy. <br/>—Gracias —Normalmente, el pequeño tendría una gran sonrisa, satisfecha en su rostro, en cambio, parecía distraído, así había sido durante toda la mañana, no está seguro de lo que pasa con el chico, y no quería saber ese no es asunto suyo. <br/>Además, la inauguración es en pocos días y todavía hay un montón de cosas que hacer, su agenda de citas ya está completamente llena por los próximos dos meses, comienza a arreglar el transporte de las piezas que espera y está trabajando en lo que los retrasos le podrían costar. <br/>Durante el resto de la jornada laboral, encontró razones para estar cerca de Timmy, continúo diciéndose que el chico es su empleado ahora, con la esperanza de que de ese hecho lo disuadiera, pero no lo había hecho. <br/>Para su consternación, cuanto más duro luchó para mantenerse alejado, más atraído está por Timmy, necesita examinar su cabeza, no tiene espacio en su vida para el romance, el amor es para los tontos, lo había aprendido de la manera difícil. <br/>En el momento en que la jornada de trabajo terminó, termino tan dolorido que está listo para romperse, todo lo que quería es alejarse, todo lo que su alfa quiere es acurrucarse alrededor de Timmy y frotar su aroma por todo el hombre hasta quedarse dormidos. <br/>Había sabido desde el principio que contratar a él joven era una mala idea, pero sencillamente no había esperado que fuera una tortura. <br/>Se quedó en su despacho hasta que Timmy se fue por el día, una vez que el beta se había ido, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en el último escalón, aspiró profundamente en el olor persistente de Timmy antes mentalmente reprenderse. <br/>Cerró la tienda y se dirigió a casa, pero no es fue allí donde terminó, se encontró yendo al Happy Ending para tomar una cerveza, a pesar de que ya no es copropietario, Nick no lo haría pagar por sus bebidas. <br/>—¿Cómo se está manejando Timmy? —Nick preguntó mientras llenaba una jarra con cerveza y se la entregó a alguien esperando en la barra. <br/>—Es un gran trabajador, muy limpio — él admitió que Timmy es realmente bueno— Trabaja las ocho horas completas sin holgazanear. <br/>—Eso es algo bueno— dijo Nick. <br/>Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de desear al hombre, las cosas serían perfectas, pero por mucho que se dijo que no está interesado en conocer al chico sus acciones sugieren lo contrario, se siente como un idiota por continuamente buscar a Timmy. <br/>Lo que realmente lo molesta, sin embargo, es la manera en que él pequeño había estado tranquilo durante todo el día, así no es el hombre, normalmente, él es alegre y lleno de sonrisas, pero hoy había sido reticente y reservado. <br/>—¿Cómo va el negocio? — Preguntó cuándo Nick le deslizó otra cerveza. <br/>—Un poco ocupado— Respondió, los sonidos en el bar se hicieron más fuertes a medida que más personas llegan, reconoció a muchos de los clientes, algunos no, pero todo el mundo parecía que está teniendo un buen momento— Estoy esperando a que Henry llegue, así me puedo ir a casa. <br/>Nick se rió entre dientes —¿Cómo será la vida de acoplado? <br/>Henry y Joey habían tenido una ceremonia privada en el patio trasero del rancho hace unas semanas, a pesar de que no tenían que casarse ya que los alfas se acoplaban en su lugar cuando encuentran a su destinado, enlazan sus almas con el que será su omega para toda la vida, era algo en lo que Henry tenía su corazón puesto, quería complacer a Joey en todo, sus votos fueron increíbles y la recepción fue fantástica. <br/>Él desea poder encontrar algo así, nunca había visto tan feliz a Henry antes, pero... La verdad lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su taburete. <br/>Tiene miedo, cuando todo se reducía, la verdad es que teme dejar entrar a alguien, había pensado que solo estaba amargado hacia la noción de romance, pero es el hecho de abrirse y permitir entrar a otra persona de nuevo. <br/>Tal vez tenía que pedir algo más fuerte para beber, no le gustaba admitir que Timmy le da miedo ¿Cómo podría ese pequeño beta tenerlo tan enredado por dentro? No debería ser tan difícil jurar renunciar al amor, pero está encontrando más y más difícil luchar contra su atracción, y eso sólo lo molesta. <br/>—Dame un trago de vodka. <br/>Nick levantó una ceja, pero no dijo ni una palabra, no es la clase de tipo de beber en exceso, en su mayoría se queda con cervezas, pero esta noche... bueno, esta noche necesita la negación y el olvido. <br/>Por desgracia, su alfa piensa de otra manera, quiere perseguir a Timmy y reclamar el hombre como su suyo, poder criarlo y llenarlo de sus cachorros. <br/>Cuando Nick colocó el vaso frente a él, no dudó en tomarse el trago, bajar de golpe el vaso, y pedir otro, para la quinta copa, el rostro de su antigua amante empezó a aparecer, gruñó mientras miraba a la alucinación de Elizabeth. <br/>Debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en la mujer, había estado tan profundamente dedicada a las pasarelas que necesitó un mapa para encontrarla, sin embargo, se había permitido enamorarse. <br/>¿Y en donde lo había dejado eso? En un corazón roto, no está seguro de si Timmy es del tipo despreocupado, pero se negó a permitir que nadie se acerque a él de nuevo, a la mierda con eso, ya tenía su corazón roto para toda la vida. <br/>Después del décimo trago, ya no le importa, él decidió ahí mismo que Timothée no es más que un empleado y seguiría siendo así. <br/>Sin importar lo que quería su alfa. <br/>______________________________________________<br/>Él no iba a entrar en pánico, no lo haría, Timmy iba a actuar como si nunca hubiera visto a Leonardo o algunos matones empujar a un chico en el maletero de un auto, es mejor para su seguridad si fingía que no había sido curioso. <br/>—¿Qué te carcome? — Armie le preguntó a la mañana siguiente— Pareces un poco distante. <br/>Miró hacia abajo para encontrar que sigue limpiando el mismo lugar y que había estado haciéndolo durante los últimos cinco minutos, no es capaz de concentrarse hoy, había ido a casa ayer por la noche para encontrar a Leonardo unos remolques abajo, observándolo, no había sido capaz de conseguir una noche completa de sueño desde que fue testigo del secuestro y posible asesinato del desconocido. <br/>¿Quién empuja a alguien en un baúl si no tiene planes diabólicos? Está condenadamente seguro de que Leonardo no había llevado a ese chico a tomar un café y comer pastel <br/>—Nada — Él vio a los ojos azul bebé de Armie por un momento antes de tirar el trapo a un lado. <br/>El lugar está casi en orden, hay un par de cosas más que tenía por hacer, pero aparte de eso, la tienda se ve genial. <br/>Se olvidó de lo que había estado pensando en cuando se dio cuenta de que Armie se había quedado, él hombre no escapo a su oficina, sino que estaba ahí de pie mirándolo, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido con la proximidad de Armie, algo en lo profundo de su corazón anhela sólo un toque de la mano del hombre, un beso, un susurro de reconocimiento de que Armie lo quería tanto como él quería al vaquero. <br/>Tenía la garganta seca a medida que avanzaba un paso más cerca, sí Armie solo se permitiera bajar la guardia, entonces tal vez tendría una oportunidad con este hombre guapo y robusto, se muere por pasar los dedos por el pelo rubio oscuro de Armie, por sentir la ligera raspadura de la barba del hombre contra su piel. <br/>Están sólo ellos dos en la tranquilidad de la tienda, Nick y Henry no vendrían hoy, pero está aterrorizado de dar el primer paso ¿Y si él estaba leyendo mal las cosas y Armie no está realmente mirándolo con lujuria? él podría ser despedido ¿Estaría dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? Joder sí. <br/>Apropósito buscó algo detrás del hombre, asegurándose de que sus cuerpos se tocaran, escucho la aspiración rápida de la respiración de Armie, puede sentir el calor saliendo del hombre, envió una rápida oración para que él no estuviera cometiendo el mayor error de su vida cuando pasó la mano sobre el pecho de Armie, como tratando de mantener el equilibrio, él ni siquiera se movió. <br/>Tomando eso como una buena señal, se echó hacia atrás y luego inclinó la cabeza hasta que él estaba viendo esos hermosos ojos azules, la mandíbula de Armie se apretó firmemente, como si el hombre estuviera luchando contra la atracción que hay entre ellos. <br/>Al menos él espera que fuera una especie de atracción mutua, había atrapado la forma en que Armie ha estado buscando excusas para estar cerca suyo durante los últimos dos días, había venido buscando las cosas más estúpidas, como un lápiz para escribir o un clip para unir un par de documentos, él no es tonto, sabe cuándo un hombre lo quiere, pero Armie había mantenido su distancia, incluso cuando trata de acercarse, tal vez está esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento;  bien aquí va todo. <br/>Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de Armie, para un hombre que tiene un cuerpo tan duro, sus labios son tan suaves como plumas, sedosos y lisos, cuando el hombre no se retiró, se atrevió a tomar el beso un poco más profundo, pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, se echó hacia atrás solo un poco, y luego pasó a hundir su lengua en la boca contraría. <br/>Jadeó cuando Armie lo empujó en el banco de trabajo, agarrando su cabello, tirando de uno se uno rizos, mientras él gruñía sobre su boca, es el sonido más malditamente caliente que ha escuchado nunca. <br/>Algo cayó al suelo cuando Armie lo inclinó sobre el banco, su lengua sondeando, los dientes repiqueteando juntos, quiere envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre y darle lo que sea que el hombre quiera. <br/>Su sangre está en llamas, comienza a sentirse mareado, su aroma es masculino, estimulante, y francamente sexy; tiró de la camisa del hombre, queriendo tenerlo aún más cerca, lástima que no están desnudos. <br/>Pero para su decepción, Armie se retiró, lo vio a los ojos antes de que él se diera la vuelta y subiera las escaleras, dejándolo jadeante y tan caliente que está listo para gritar su frustración. <br/>Escucho al hombre maldecir antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta de su oficina —Bueno, eso salió simplemente excelente — <br/>Comenzó a reprenderse, en el momento en que salió del trabajo y se dirigió a casa, pero sus labios se estremecieron con el recuerdo de aquel beso explosivo, quiere más. <br/>Estacionando su auto fuera de su remolque, se aseguró de que tenía su teléfono celular antes de que él mirara a su alrededor, Leonardo no está a la vista. <br/>Cuando entró en su casa, sintió que su mundo se tambaleó, su lugar está en ruinas, las cosas volcadas, rotas y destrozadas, la comida sobre el suelo y las latas pisoteadas, la foto de él y su familia rota sobre él marco. <br/>Un escalofrío de aprensión corrió por su espina dorsal, en todos los años que ha vivido aquí, nunca tuvo que volver a casa para encontrar algo cercano a este desastre caótico ¿Esto es una jodida advertencia? ¿Leonardo lo está tratando de decirle algo? No podía ser nadie más que el narcotraficante, por lo que él sabe, nadie guarda rencor contra suyo. <br/>Caminando a través de los escombros, sintió su estómago torcerse en nudos, no está seguro de quién había hecho esto, Leonardo o uno de sus lacayos, pero el significado es alto y claro. <br/>Mantén la boca cerrada sobre lo que viste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por leer c: por cierto intentare, hacer dos actualizaciones a la semana, una los domingos y otra los miércoles, espero poder cumplirla o al menos realizar una a la semana, lo intentare c: de todas manera espero leer pronto, cuiden se.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola gente!! regrese c: se que dije que había actualización los domingos pero por cosas extrañas del destino no pude subirla, pero aquí estoy dando mi máximo esfuerzo, son las 4:20 a.m. en mi país y ya me di cuenta de que actualizar en la madrugada es lo mío sin nadie que interrumpa todo el proceso, bueno terminare con esto y les diré que amo cada uno de sus comentarios que me dan como mucho amor :3 espero que disfruten el capítulo y que estén todos bien y durmiendo tranquilamente, nos vemos en la próxima cuídense mucho.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie se apoyó contra la pared, bebiendo su café de la mañana mientras observaba a Freya pasear por las escaleras, llamando a su papá, es algo que la niña hace de forma regular y todo el mundo se había acostumbrado al hábito. <br/>Joey salió de la cocina, con un plato de pan cakes en las manos —No tengo ni idea de por qué hace eso—dijo mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa y tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. <br/>Observo los brazos del hombre aferrándose a su hija y un profundo anhelo se apoderó de él, sacudiéndolo en formas que nunca esperó, de repente, se formó una imagen en su mente de Timmy haciendo el desayuno por las mañanas, sosteniendo a su cachorro. <br/>Tomando otro sorbo de su café, trató de borrar la imagen en su mente, pero sabe que no sería desechada con tanta facilidad, tal vez no debería luchar contra esto, tiene una posibilidad de que Timmy no aplaste su corazón, pero la sola idea de pasar por esa mierda de nuevo hizo que rizara su labio. <br/>Henry bajó las escaleras y envolvió a Joey en un abrazo suave, besando a su pareja en la frente, tiene que salir de allí, él no quiere ver lo que nunca podrá tener, el amor que él siente procedente de estos dos es simplemente demasiado difícil de soportar. <br/>Freya se giró y lo vio primero, la sonrisa fue suficiente para derretir su corazón, ama a la pequeña niña, al alborotó las hebras rubias de la pequeña mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta., una vez fuera, en el porche, vaciló antes de subir al auto. <br/>Pensó en el beso que había compartido con Timmy, había sido el beso más jodidamente intenso que jamás había tenido, todo en él había querido desnudar al joven y follarle hasta que no pudiera caminar en de manera recta. <br/>Pero su viejo miedo se levantó en su cabeza, haciendo le retrocede, nunca le diría a nadie que se había masturbado durante la noche con la imagen de Timmy, rizos alborotados y labios rosados e hinchados, es la fantasía más caliente que había tenido en mucho tiempo, lo qué iba a hacer su día condenadamente largo; estar cerca de Timmy está resultando más difícil de lo que había previsto, el hombre le atraía en tantos niveles diferentes que le es malditamente difícil concentrarse en el trabajo, pero aún tiene un negocio que atender. <br/>Condujo a la gasolinera, recordándose a sí mismo una vez más que él suave beta no es más que un empleado, cuando él llegó a la estación, sus labios se separaron mientras su estómago se apretó. <br/>Ahí, en la pared exterior del edificio, estaba la palabra soplón pintada con spray rojo oscuro, se detuvo y se quedó mirando la palabra, no podía entender por qué alguien haría algo así, sobre todo después de que había gastado todo ese dinero para que le diera al lugar una renovación, el nuevo trabajo de pintura está arruinado. <br/>Cerró la palanca de cambios en el estacionamiento y se bajó de la camioneta, observando a su alrededor como si el rufián todavía estuviera cerca, mientras camina más cerca, su ira subió. <br/>Se giró cuando Timmy entró en la estación, aparcando junto a su camioneta, el pequeño se quedó boquiabierto mirando desde el parabrisas, los garabatos en el edificio, puede ver que está igual de sorprendido al ver el vandalismo puro. <br/>—¿Quién diablos haría algo así? — Preguntó cuando Timmy salió de su auto; se quitó su sombrero, rascándose la cabeza, él sabe que una cosa es segura, está llamando a la policía apenas entren al edificio. <br/>También tendría cámaras para el ligar, el daño demostró que las necesita. <br/>—Quédate aquí mientras yo reviso el interior— le dijo a Timmy antes de entrar en la estación. <br/>Todo parecía estar en orden, nadie había podido entrar, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó al sheriff. <br/>—Ya estoy en camino, no debería tardar más de unos minutos — dijo el sheriff Jake— No toques nada hasta que les dé un vistazo a las cosas. <br/>Se despidió del hombre y deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo antes de unirse a Timmy afuera, él dulce joven está ahí de pie, un poco pálido de lo normal mientras contempla la palabra en la pared, se preguntó si el reciente cambio de humor de Timmy tenía algo que ver con esto. <br/>—Voy a conseguir algunos cepillos de limpieza —el pequeño comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, pero lo detuvo, observo atentamente los ojos verdes brillante, intentando obtener algún tipo de información sobre él menor —¿Sabes quién hizo esto? — escucho un ligero temblor en su voz.<br/>Timmy no lo mira, sus ojos se mueven por todas partes excepto él, tuvo la sensación de que él joven sabe algo —¿Y tú? <br/>—No le dije nadie— Timmy susurró. <br/>Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué diablos está hablando, el sheriff se estacionó por las bombas, Timmy cerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca deteniéndole —Por favor, no digas nada al sheriff. <br/>—No hemos terminado de hablar de esto Timothée —se retiró del agarre, antes de reunirse con el sheriff en su auto, no quería mentirle al sheriff, pero no puede sacar de su mente la mirada de pánico en los ojos de Timmy. <br/>Tan pronto como se presentará el informe, buscaría algunas respuestas con él menor.<br/> ___________________________________________<br/>Esto no tiene ningún sentido, no había dicho ni media palabra a nadie sobre lo que había visto, mientras paseaba por la oficina de Armie todo tipo de cosas terribles vinieron a su mente ¿Por qué Leonardo haría esto si él no le había contado a nadie? ¿Él terminaría en el maletero del hombre también? ¿Lo buscaría para torturarlo?<br/>Sus nervios estaban tan apretados para el momento en que Armie entró, él hombre parecía bastante confundido y enojado, no lo culpa ni un poco, pero esto tampoco fue su culpa, no había hecho nada malo, excepto ser testigo de lo que Leonardo es capaz. <br/>Armie arrojó su sombrero sobre la mesa, pasándose la mano por la mandíbula antes de sentarse, lo vio con esa expresión tenebrosa que a veces lleva, le atacaron unas ganas locas de arrojarse a los pies del hombre y pedir misericordia. <br/>—Está bien, el sheriff está informado, ahora, ¿te importaría decirme qué está pasando? <br/>Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, sin saber qué decir, le preocupa que, si decía una palabra, Leonardo lo persiguiera y le haría cosas que hacen su estómago se revuelva y sus piernas tiemblen, sabe que es ridículo, no hay forma de que él hombre pudiera verlo o escucharlo en este momento, pero el miedo lo tiene saltan al precipicio del pánico —No sé nada. <br/>El puño de Armie se estrelló sobre el escritorio, provocando que las cosas saltaran, incluyéndolo a él — ¡Maldita sea Timothée! Quiero saber por qué alguien pintó con espray la palabra soplón en mi estación. <br/>Si no le daba alguna explicación al rubio, tiene la sensación de que sería despedido, pero si lo hacía, lo que Leonardo le haría sería mucho peor, se siente atrapado, deseaba poder volver a esa fatídica noche y simplemente ir dentro de su casa en lugar de ser curioso—No te puedo decir Armie. <br/>Él enorme hombre se levantó, presionando las palmas de las manos en el escritorio —¿Alguien te está amenazando? <br/>De una manera indirecta, lo está, su casa había sido allanada y destruida y ahora la advertencia, no hay duda en su mente que Leonardo vendría por él y lo metería en un al maletero de su auto, tragó saliva, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente mientras miraba hacia sus zapatos —¿Puedo salir y lavar la pintura? <br/>—Esto va a necesitar más que fregar, Timothée, voy a tener que repintar esa área. <br/>—Puedes tener el costo de la pintura de mi sueldo —Comenzó a orar para que Armie no lo despidiera, no sólo necesita el trabajo, sino que, por alguna extraña razón, se siente seguro al lado del vaquero, no podía explicar ese sentimiento de seguridad en su interior, pero lo hace. <br/>—Ese no es el punto, Timmy, quiero saber que es lo está pasando contigo, en los últimos días no has estado actuando como tú, si alguien está metiéndose contigo, solo dímelo. <br/>De repente tenía la imagen de Leonardo empujando a Armie en un maletero y fue suficiente para que un helado frío le recorriera la espalda, no quiere a Armie involucrado en esto ¿Qué pasaría si Leonardo intentara asesinarlo? apretó los puños bajo sus axilas, deseando haberse quedado en la cama esta mañana y no salir de ella. <br/>—Timothée. <br/>—Si te lo digo, entonces esa persona podría intentar lastimarte— respondió finalmente con un suspiro — No puedo vivir con eso, Armie. <br/>Él hombre frunció el ceño mientras camina alrededor de la mesa, deteniéndose justo en frente de él —No te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme, eres tú quien me preocupa. <br/>En cualquier otra circunstancia, esas palabras lo habrían emocionado, había estado esperando algún tipo de señal que le indicara que él vaquero está interesado en él, esto podría no ser una declaración de que quería tener una cita, pero es algo —Estaré bien. <br/>—¿Por qué eres tan malditamente obstinado? — Armie le exigió con voz dura. <br/>—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo— replicó un poco más fuerte. <br/>—¿De qué hablas?<br/>Paso la mano por sus rizos tirando de uno de ellos, mientras retrocedía, necesitando algo de espacio —Estoy interesado en ti, desde hace un tiempo muy largo, Armie Hammer, pero ignoraste mi coqueteo pasando de mí, no te entiendo; un minuto eres frío y distante, al siguiente nos estamos besando como… <br/>—Eso fue un error. <br/>Eso se sintió como sí el vaquero pudo haberle abofeteado, el aliento abandonó sus pulmones mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás, la necesidad de huir de la oficina es abrumadora, el rechazo no debería haberle dolido tan profundamente, pero lo hizo, quiere atacar, hacerle daño al hombre acaba de lastimarlo. <br/>Pero él no se atrevía a hacerlo, nunca lastimaría al hombre, las emociones surgiendo a través de él revolviendo du interior, pero no va a herir deliberadamente al hombre —No sucederá de nuevo entonces. <br/>—Eso no es lo que quise decir, es sólo que…  –Armie dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de alejarse, dándole la espalda, él se quedó ahí, esperando a que él vaquero terminará de hablar, pero Armie permaneció en silencio. <br/>—¿Entonces que es? —Preguntó con temor— Me gustas y estoy bastante seguro de que te gusto, no entiendo por qué sigues haciéndome a un lado. <br/>—Es complicado— le dijo el vaquero en apenas un susurro. <br/>—Entonces des- complícalo por favor —comenzó a acercarse al vaquero, pero se quedó en su lugar, sí Armie está trabajando sus pensamientos, no quiere detener al hombre para sea lo que sea que quiere decir, pero el silencio lo está matando. <br/>—¿Qué quieres que haga? — Armie le preguntó mientras se giraba — ¿Esperas que este aquí y tenga una charla de corazón a corazón contigo? —El vaquero le preguntó como si fuera la peor idea del mundo. <br/>—No, sólo quiero saber si existe, aunque sea la mínima posibilidad de que estemos juntos— su corazón se apretó ante la pregunta.<br/>—No la hay —Armie tomo el sombrero de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, él se quedó ahí, sintiendo sus ojos arder por las lágrimas contenidas, al menos ahora no tenía que contarle al hombre sobre Leonardo, pero la partida del hombre lo dejo incluso con más preguntas, ¿por qué Armie sigue apartándolo? <br/>Está decidido a romper ese caparazón y descubrir las muchas capas de Armie Hammer, incluso si tiene que golpear al hombre en la cabeza durante el proceso. <br/>No está listo para volver a casa, por lo que tomó la oferta de Nick sobre la noche de alas, estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento y se dirigió dentro del bar lleno de música fuerte y una gran multitud de personas, parece que todos quieren alas. <br/>Se dirigió a la barra, moviéndose más allá de los clientes que están estancados ahí ¿Qué tan buenas serían las alas? Hizo un gesto con la mano varias veces para llamar la atención de Nick, pero el hombre está demasiado ocupado en el otro extremo. <br/>—¿Te importa? — Un extraño a su lado le preguntó, empujándolo fuera de la barra y de vuelta a la multitud, dio un pequeño gruñido y trató de volver a subir al mostrador, utilizó su brazo para hacer un agujero, pero él mismo jodido hombre que está de pie ahí obstruía su camino, como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera precisamente eso. <br/>—Hey, yo sólo quiero un par de alas— dijo mientras continuaba empujando. <br/>—No me importa una mierda lo que quieras —el hombre arrastró las palabras y lo empujó tan duro que termino aterrizando sobre su trasero en el suelo del bar, antes de que pudiera levantarse y demostrarle al bravucón que no es una persona con quien debería meterse, una mano fuerte lo tomo para ponerlo en pie. <br/>Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que fue Armie quien lo ayudo, no espero que el hombre estuviera aquí, pero maldita sea si no se veía tan sensual. <br/>—¿Qué haces en el suelo? <br/>Se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones —No es como si estuviera acostado ahí a propósito —señalo con un dedo al borracho que lo había empujado— Todo lo que quiero es llegar a la barra, pero ese imbécil se cree el dueño del lugar. <br/>El borracho se giró cuando Armie se acercó, podía jurar que el desconocido lo está esperando a él en lugar de un musculoso vaquero, el desconocido parpadeó un par de veces y luego se movió a un lado, le gruñó al imbécil. <br/>Armie lo tomo del brazo y lo guío hasta la barra, el vaquero se metió los dedos en la boca y soltó un silbido ensordecedor, Nick se giró enseguida y les sonrió. <br/>Al menos ahora sabe cómo llamar la atención de Nick, aunque duda que pueda silbar tan alto, quizá la próxima vez que vendría traería un silbato con él— Gracias Armie— <br/>Él vaquero asintió mientras Nick se acercó —Llegas en una noche ocupada como carajo— el hombre dijo mientras le daba un guiño— ¿En busca de esas alas? <br/>Él asintió animadamente —Quiero una docena y una cerveza ligera. <br/>Nick se rió entre dientes —Ahora mismo ve a buscar un asiento y te las llevaré. <br/>Se giró para encontrar que no había ningún sitio para sentarse. <br/>—Sólo tráelas afuera— dijo Armie antes de tomar su mano, y llevarlo a través de la multitud. <br/>Cuando salieron afuera, volvió a escuchar de nuevo, sin forzar sus oídos a través de la música, la frescura es un alivio después del calor sofocante de los cuerpos amontonados dentro; siguió caminando, siguiendo al vaquero hasta que llegar a la camioneta del hombre. <br/>Armie abrió la puerta de la parte trasera tirándola hacia abajo, saltó sobre ella, acomodándose sobre el frío metal mientras observaba la carretera frente a él, la noche es tranquila, con una pequeña excepción en la barra del interior, pero es un lugar mucho más pacífico y privado, sin tanta gente alrededor.<br/>—No sabía que vendrías —dijo mientras juntaba sus piernas hacia adelante, recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas preguntándose de lo que él y Armie deben de hablar, no le contaría al vaquero sobre Leonardo, además sabe que Armie tampoco se abriría con él y le diría por qué sigue apartándolo.<br/>—Te vi partir hacia aquí— La declaración lo sorprendió, creyó que Armie encontraría alguna excusa por la cual está aquí, pero el hombre fue honesto, punto a su favor. <br/>—Entonces quieres robar mis alas —Bromeó mientras le sonríe al robusto hombre— Eso no va a pasar, luché contra leones y cruce agitadas aguas para llegar a ellas —Frunció el ceño cuando él vaquero se inclinó a su lado y respiró hondo ¿Acaso huele mal? levantó su brazo y olfateó ligeramente, pero no tenía un olor sucio y desagradable. <br/>—No quiero tus alas Timmy. <br/>—Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres Armie? —pasó la lengua por sus labios, orando para que lograra conseguir otro beso que eriza su piel, puede sentir la tensión entre ellos y se pregunta por qué el vaquero fue tras él. <br/>—Nada complicado— confeso por fin.  <br/>—No tiene por qué ser complicado, sólo dos chicos teniendo un poco de diversión —Aunque él quiere algo más que diversión, sus sentimientos por el vaquero se habían transformado, y había comenzado a fantasear sobre cómo sería pertenecer a este hombre, pero es claro que Armie no quiere escuchar es, él está buscando un buen momento, sin compromisos, puede afirmarlo por la manera en que le está mirando. <br/>El nivel de ruido del bar aumentó y luego murió cuando se abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarse, lo que le dijo que Nick se dirige a su camino. <br/>—Aquí tienes —Nick apareció y le entregó a la cesta de alas que había ordenado y la botella de vidrio de cerveza, los observo unos segundos y luego sonrió— Me voy de aquí, diviértanse, chicos. <br/>Él realmente lo desea, se comió tres alas y luego le ofreció a Armie una, para su sorpresa, el vaquero la tomó, compartieron la comida y la cerveza, sin decir una palabra hasta que se comieron la última ala. <br/>—Son realmente deliciosas —limpió sus manos y boca con la toallita húmeda que Nick había incluido en la cesta. <br/>Armie no respondió, simplemente deslizó la cesta y el embace a un lado antes de inclinarse y ahuecar su mandíbula entre su grande mano, tuvo un par de segundos para tomar un poco de aire antes de que Armie comenzara a besarlo. Lujuria instantáneamente se disparó a través de todo su cuerpo cuando el vaquero comenzó a bajarle a la caja de la camioneta. <br/>Él no protestó a pesar de estar afuera donde cualquiera puede verlos, joder, ni siquiera le habría importado si estuvieran en el centro de la pista del bar, esto es justo lo que ha estado esperando y no va a desperdiciar a la oportunidad. <br/>—Te deseo, Timmy — él vaquero se retiró de sus labios, la grande mano bajo el cierre de sus pantalones él ya está tan duro que duele, sufriendo para que Armie le diera un poco de alivio, sólo espera que su corazón no resultada aplastado cuando esta pequeña aventura llegue a su fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, llegamos al fina, se que la parte Omegaverse aun no está como muy detallada y no sobresale mucho, pero quiero decir que esta parte son como el principio de como es que se comienza a formar la relación entre estos dos, y como es que su lazo se vuelve fuerte, créanme, ya vendrá la parte en que todos diremos Timmy noooo Armmie nooo pero hasta entonces, les pido un poco de paciencia y espero que se diviertan, mucho cariño para ustedes, nos vemos c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola agente!! ya tenemos actualización nueva c: antes de dejaros disfrutar de ella, quiero que sepan que tendremos un poco de angustia, recuerden eso, y gracias por todos sus comentarios saben que me dan como muchos años más de vida y me llenan de amor, espero que estén bien y a leer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que bien puede tener sexo con Timmy sin tener sus sentimientos involucrados, se dijo mientras observaba al pequeño beta conducir hacia el bar, había estado conduciendo alrededor de la estación después de que se había marchado, sólo para ver hacía donde iría Timmy.  <br/>¿Acecho? ¿Acoso? Probablemente, pero está decidido a demostrarse que puede tener sexo sin compromiso con el joven, sin complicaciones, había tenido un montón de sexo antes sin la necesidad de tener una relación sentimental ¿Por qué debería ser diferente con Timmy? <br/>Los acomodos de mejor manera en la caja de la camioneta hasta que estuvieron completamente cubiertos, sólo entonces desato los pantalones de Timmy, él pequeño es muy receptivo, gimiendo mientras se besan más profundamente. <br/>Esto es justo lo que quiere, sexo, eso es todo, nada más; pero su alfa gruñó con deseo cuando liberó el miembro del pequeño, se arrastró más abajo hasta quedar a la altura perfecta para poder chupar el duro miembro en su boca, mientras lamió la dura y caliente carne, tiro los pantalones de Timmy por sus piernas hasta que terminaron enredados en sus delgados tobillos. <br/>Tarareó alrededor de la erección, su propia polla tan dura que se siente como si fuera a explotar, ese olor, el aroma a jazmines, salvajismo y pasión llenan sus sentidos, sus colmillos amenazaron con alargarse, Timmy sabe aún mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, una mezcla de salado y caliente, una picante combinación que lo tiene salivando por más. <br/>Las manos de Timmy se sujetaron a su cabeza, los largos dedos rozando a través de sus cortos mechones de cabello mientras él toma al hombre en repetidas ocasiones, utilizó su lengua para girarla alrededor de la dureza, lamiendo la cabeza para atrapar el pre-semen. <br/>—Así no… —el pequeño rogó sin aliento mientras empujaba su cabeza lejos de su miembro— Tómame, por favor. <br/>Sin decir una palabra, volteó a Timmy boca abajo, sobre sus manos y rodillas, libero su propia polla mientras saca un paquete de lubricante de su bolsillo delantero ah estado esperando algo así, humedeció su polla con él, y empujo un par de dedos lubricados profundamente en el interior del Timmy, entrando y saliendo lentamente, tijereteando de ves en ves mientras el pequeño gime, los sonidos cubrieron la noche alrededor de ellos, afortunadamente, el ruido del bar evita que alguien los escuche. <br/>Pero joder esos sonidos... <br/>Luchó por no preocuparse de lo que el pequeño siente, luchó para que no le importara cuanto placer le otorga al hombre o cuánto disfruta hacer que Timmy lo llame a gritos para que lo tome. <br/>Sus ojos buscaron la puerta del bar para asegurarse de que nadie saliera, aunque su alfa quiere tomarlo afuera a la intemperie, no está dispuesto a montar un espectáculo para todos. <br/>Timmy recargo sus hombros sobre la superficie metálica, acariciando con su mano la pálida espalda, tan suave y delicada, perfecta, joder ¿En qué se está metiendo? ¿Puede tener sexo con Timmy y no sentir nada por él?  <br/>—Armie, por favor — el dulce beta comenzó a suplicar una vez más, girando sus caderas y moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un profundo gemido, hipnotizado momentáneamente por la vista y los preciosos sonidos, es como una sirena, una ninfa del bosque que le está llamando para ir más profundo de lo que realmente quiere.<br/>Saco sus dedos lentamente para no incomodar al menor, posicionó su miembro y empujó hacía la estrecha calidez, haciendo todo lo posible para librarse de la imagen, el sentimiento y la necesidad de tener a alguien para reclamarlo como suyo. <br/>Comenzó con un ritmo suave, jadeando por el interior apretado en torno a su polla que lo recibe con cada empuje, la necesidad ser amable con Timmy lo consume lentamente, su alfa reclamando la necesidad de ir lento para disfrutar al pequeño, sacudió la cabeza y empujó esos pensamientos lejos de su mente, comenzó con un ritmo más intenso, uno que tiene a ambos sudorosos y sin aliento, tomo con mayor fuerza las caderas del castaño, golpeando su interior con rudeza, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer. <br/>Su alfa trató de acercarse a Timmy, pero no permitiría que eso pasará debe evitar que sus sentimientos emerjan, esto es sólo una follada, no va a preocuparse, no puede permitir que eso suceda, su corazón ya se había hecho trizas una vez en su vida, no iba a darle a nadie la oportunidad de hacerle daño de nuevo. <br/>Pero mientras él toma a Timmy, puede sentir desacelerando el ritmo, sus movimientos se vuelven suaves y delicados, se inclinó sobre él, besando su hombro, mordiendo ligeramente la carne tierna de su espalda, coloco sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del pequeño beta, mientras Timmy entrelazó sus dedos juntos debería encontrar algo en sí mismo para poder alejarse, realmente debería, pero no puede. <br/>—Armie— un susurro melodioso broto de los delicados labios de Timmy —Joder Armie. <br/>Escuchar su nombre en la voz del pequeño, mientras que él lo folla lo desgarró por completo, cerró los ojos, ondulando sus caderas, mientras lucha contra el torbellino de emociones que provocan estragos dentro de él. <br/>No te atrevas a empezar a preocuparte por él joven beta, sólo te traerá a dolores de cabeza, esas palabras retumban en su mente, pero su corazón no está escuchando, tampoco lo hace su alfa, ambos unidos emocionalmente al joven delgado, ambos queriendo acercarse más allá del límite, soltó una de sus manos del agarre y la deslizó a lo largo del costado de Timmy hasta que alcanzó su miembro entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar la dura carne caliente mientras empuja más profundamente en su entrada. <br/>Estar dentro de Timmy se siente como el paraíso, mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías, cambió su ritmo, sabe que está golpeando el punto correcto en su interior porque comenzó a gritar una vez más. <br/>—Tan suave —susurró tiernamente mientras comenzó a frotar su aroma sobre Timmy— Se siente tan condenadamente bueno— Colocó un suave beso en la nuca, sintiendo como un nudo en su pecho comenzaba a formarse, que los ángeles lo ayudaran, pero le está resultando cada vez más difícil mantener su distancia con el dulce hombre. <br/>Timmy gritó, su miembro sacudiéndose en su mano, mientras las paredes internas de su trasero palpitan alrededor de su polla, mientras él pequeño se corría, apretó los dientes mientras su explotó en la apretada entrada, su mente se hizo añicos. <br/>Su corazón late tan rápido que tuvo que tomar profundas respiraciones, se deslizó del interior, metiendo su miembro a sus pantalones y abrocharlos antes de ayudar a Timmy a hacer lo mismo, el momento se volvió torpe y él sabe que mantener las cosas puramente sexuales entre ellos sería la maldita cosa más difícil de hacer.<br/>____________________________________________<br/>Timmy ha hecho todo lo posible para no pensar en la noche anterior, mientras él y Armie abrieron las puertas de la estación para la gran inauguración, las dos áreas de taller tienen autos en su máxima capacidad y él estaría ocupado poniendo una nueva batería en el auto en el que está trabajando. <br/>Pero su mente no deja de desviarse a lo había sucedido la noche anterior entre ellos dos, él hombre no le había dicho ni media palabra, no sobre el sexo al menos, está actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado; trató de decirse a sí mismo que no fue la gran cosa, pero le duele como el infierno que Armie pudiera dejar atrás tan fácilmente lo que compartieron. <br/>—Mira a este lugar —dijo Henry cuando entró en la tienda— Lograste un aspecto completamente nuevo. <br/>—Costó una maldita fortuna conseguirlo actualizado —Armie respondió mientras se limpiaba las manos aceitosas en el trapo que mantiene en el bolsillo de trasero—Pero valió cada maldito centavo. <br/>—No olvides que tenemos algunos compradores que vienen por la mañana al rancho — dijo el pelinegro— Te necesitamos allí. <br/>Eso que significa que él permanecería aquí solo, realmente no le importa, sabe que puede bien cuidar de las cosas y pendientes, mientras Armie vende algo de esperma de taurino, por el que el rancho Triple-A es conocido, él simplemente no entiende cómo alguien puede manejar un rancho semental, la sola idea de cómo se extrae ese esperma lo hace estremecer de repulsión. <br/>Fingió estar absorto en su trabajo cuando Henry se acercó a él, no está seguro de por qué, pero sentía como si él hombre fuera capaz de saber lo que él y Armie hicieron la noche anterior, es ridículo, pero se joder si no se sentía de esa manera, no obstante, puede sentir el calor de un rubor inundar su piel. <br/>Henry se rió entre dientes, su voz baja cuando comenzó a hablar —De ese rubor tengo una idea bastante buena de por qué Armie llegó tan tarde la anoche. <br/>—¿Lo estas vigilando? —preguntó sin despegar la vista de su trabajo. <br/>—Por supuesto que no, pero el hombre parecía estar en un estado de ánimo extraño cuando llegó al rancho ¿Por casualidad conoces el motivo de su cambio de humor? <br/>—No tengo ni la mínima idea —no conoce a Henry del todo bien y él no iría por ahí contando su vida sexual; por el rabillo del ojo, logro ver como Armie los observa ¿El vaquero está preocupado por qué revelara su encuentro? <br/>—Ese rubor dice lo contrario —Henry se inclinó hasta que sus brazos descansaron sobre el auto en el que está trabajando— Espero que tú seas el hombre correcto para él, Armie necesita a alguien que no dé marcha atrás. <br/>—¿Qué significa eso? —Por un breve momento sus manos se detuvieron, dejando de lado su trabajo para razonar las palabras del hombre. <br/>—No aceptes un no por respuesta, quiero decir, no trates de violarlo o acosarlo, pero... bueno, ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando. <br/>Él se sonrió ampliamente —Tienes una gran habilidad con las palabras ¿Así fue como cautivaste a Joey? <br/>Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja con un leve rubor en sus pómulos, tuvo que admitir que el hombre es muy guapo —A veces no sé cuándo cerrar la boca. <br/>—¡No Henry! —grito Armie mientras camina hacía ellos— Deja a mi empleado en paz para que pueda terminar su trabajo. <br/>Su empleado, cerró los dedos alrededor de la llave en su mano, con ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza con ella, puede sentir su ira aumentar, pero sabe que no tiene derecho a enojarse. <br/>Él puedo negarse a la petición de Armie, pudo haber detenido lo que comenzaba a sucedes la noche anterior en la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero había estado tan caliente y necesitado que solamente la tierra partiéndose a la mitad le habría impedido suplicarle al vaquero para que lo tomara, joder había suplicado por ellos, así que ¿por qué comienza a sentirse molesto? <br/>Debido a que te preocupas por él y quieres importarle de la misma manera, su mente grito en respuesta, pero eso no sucedería, no a la velocidad a la que van, Armie cerro de golpe todas esas puertas nuevamente, manteniéndolo afuera. <br/>—Sólo estoy charlando, no hay mal en ello— Henry levanto las manos en forma de protesta.<br/>—Dile a Nick que estaré allí mañana —dijo Armie mientras permanecía allí, al lado de ellos. <br/>Él sabe que cedería hasta que Henry se fuera, él sólo se rió entre dientes, sacudió la cabeza, y luego se marchó, Armie ni siquiera le dedico una mirada antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la camioneta en la que está trabajando. <br/>Su estado de ánimo se agrió, abordando su trabajo con ganas, diciéndose que Armie no significa absolutamente nada para él y que tiene que superar su estúpido enamoramiento, lástima que su corazón no se niega a escucharlo. <br/>Al final de su primer día de trabajo real, termino completamente exhausto, había reemplazado un par de salpicaderos, cuatro cambios de aceite, sustituyó a un depósito de combustible, y había hecho un trabajo de rótula en un auto que parecía que necesita ir al depósito de chatarra en lugar de volver a la carretera. <br/>—Buen trabajo —dijo él vaquero mientras cierra las puertas de la estación— ¿Puedes manejarlo mañana sin mí? <br/>Él resopló, su tono quizás un poco malicioso —Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo sobrevivir sin ti, jefe. <br/>Armie lo observo por un momento y luego asintió —Si necesitas algo, simplemente llama al rancho. <br/>Él se fue sin decir una palabra, está siendo un idiota y lo sabe, Armie no le prometió ninguna maldita cosa la noche anterior, sin embargo, no puede superar el dolor de la distancia que mantuvo con él hoy. <br/>Lo menos que Armie pudo haber dicho es que había pasado un buen rato anoche, algo, lo que fuera, pero él vaquero no había dicho nada, tal vez trabajar en la estación no fue una de sus ideas más brillantes, estar cerca del hombre todo el día no es más que una tortura, habría sido mejor mantener su trabajo como mesero, al menos entonces no estaría todo el tiempo cerca de él. oliendo su maldita colonia, deseando que lo reconociera como algo más que su empleado. <br/>Condujo hasta su casa, su ira aún corre por sus venas, sus pensamientos todavía con Armie; en el momento en que entró al espacio de su remolque, es oscuro, con su mente ocupada maldiciendo al vaquero, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto.<br/>Debió tenerlo, eso podría cambiar el resultado, pero no lo hizo. <br/>Entró en su casa y buscó el interruptor de la luz, cuando presionó el botón, no pasó nada, está es la segunda vez en una semana que se ha dañado el suministro de energía, no es algo raro en el parque, el transformador constantemente hace cortocircuito, eso es lo que le dijo el administrador de cualquier modo.<br/>Maldiciendo, continuo su camino hasta la parte trasera de su remolque, incluso las farolas están apagadas así que no pensó mucho en el fallo, aún tiene un rayo de luz de luna para poder moverse alrededor. <br/>Camino confiadamente, pero su cuerpo se congeló cuando escucho algo hacer clic, ha visto suficientes películas para saber que el sonido es más que probable el del seguro de un arma, comenzó a rezar para que estar equivocado. <br/>—Parece que necesitas que te enseñe una lección. <br/>Oh Dios, su corazón subió hasta su garganta al escuchar la voz de Leonardo a sus espaldas, Está allí para asesinarlo, lo sabe, el hombre no parece benévolo con nadie, está listo para desmayarse mientras sus rodillas se golpearon juntas. <br/>—Yo no he dicho nada — busco a su alrededor, pero no vio al hombre en ninguna parte, todo es demasiado oscuro, pero puede sentir los ojos de Leonardo sobre él, sentir el aroma de la colonia de afeitar aferrándose al aire, que llenó sus fosas nasales y picó sus pulmones, trató de no respirar en absoluto. <br/>—Eso no fue lo que escuché.<br/>Sintió como alguien lo tomo por los brazos lanzándolo sobre su cama, intento gritar, pero un trapo fue empujado dentro de su boca, luchó como un loco, pateando y moviendo los puños en vano. <br/>Voy a morir, su mente gritaba una y otra vez. <br/>Comenzaron a desnudarlo, antes de que extendieran sus brazos y piernas, lo ataran a la cama, cerró los ojos mientras sus músculos se ponían rígidos, no está seguro de lo que pasaría con él, pero seguramente no sería nada agradable, si van a matarme, por favor, que sea rápido y lo menos doloroso posible. <br/>Sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas que se acumularon, su espalda se arqueó cuando un látigo lo golpeo, intento gritar, pero la mordaza impidió que cualquier ruido saliera. <br/>Los latidos de su corazón rezumban en sus oídos mientras es azotado una y otra vez, su cuerpo se convulsiona con cada latigazo, mientras las lágrimas corren por su rostro; comenzó a hiperventilar cuando el látigo lo golpeó en sus zonas más blandas, quiere acurrucarse en posición fetal, para dejarse caer en un agujero, para que estos hombres no puedan hacerle daño nunca más. <br/>Se encogió, se estremeció, gritó sobre la mordaza, suplico por misericordia, pero nada logro cesar los golpes en su cuerpo, se siente como si estuviera siendo desgarrado. <br/>Con el tiempo, el dolor incremento más y más, hasta sentirse ardes en llamas.<br/>_________________________________________________<br/>—La Sra. Amira Casar llamó —Henry hablo mientras entra a la sala, justo donde está jugando con Freya— Me dijo que tenía una cita a la ocho, pero nadie la recibió en la estación. <br/>Frunció el ceño mientras se separaba de la niña, se suponía que Timmy abriría el taller esta mañana, pequeño beta le había asegurado que podía manejar las cosas por su cuenta; tomo el teléfono de la mano de Henry y llamo a su celular, el cual lo envío directamente al correo de voz. <br/>Sabe que no puede irse, los compradores llegarían en cualquier momento y quieren hablar con los tres hombres dueños del rancho. <br/>Pero joder, él ha invertido un montón de dinero en esa gasolinera, aunque el rancho es el negocio más rentable, no puede permitir que Timmy lo arruine, arrojó el teléfono a un lado cuando y apretó los dientes con ira ¿Quién se creía ese niño para flojonear cuando debe cumplir a sus responsabilidades? —Voy a estar de vuelta antes de los compradores lleguen aquí. <br/>—Vamos a cubrirte— dijo Henry, mientras tomaba a la pequeña en brazos, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sabe que tiene muy poco tiempo y si Timmy no se presenta en la estación, tendría que reprogramar las citas perdiendo más tiempo. <br/>Condujo sobre el límite de velocidad permitido antes de aparcar en la estación, tres personas ya lo están esperando, pero ninguna señal de Timmy; se disculpó con ellos y prometió a cada persona un descuento mientras los reprogramó. <br/>Treinta minutos pasaron y el menor aún no había llegado, subió a su auto y se dirigió a El Cielo del Remolque, condujo a lo largo del sinuoso camino, observando el ruinoso estado en que se encuentra la mayoría de las casas.<br/>Hay una sección en la cual se encuentra un par de viviendas dignas, sabe que es donde viven los residentes mayores, el lugar es un pozo negro de drogas y alcohol. <br/>En los últimos años, el lugar se ha dirigido hacia un hoyo, parece más un depósito de chatarra que el tranquilo barrio que alguna vez fue, vio el auto de Timmy aun aparcado, estaciono a su lado. <br/>Po lo menos el remolque del pequeño no está en mal estado, podría decir que ha hecho todo lo posible para hacer que su pequeño jardín pareciera más hogareño. <br/>Salió de su camioneta y observo a su alrededor, un par de hombres lo miran unos pocos remolques abajo, los ignoro, mientras se acercó a la puerta de Timmy y llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tomo la manija de la puerta para ver que está abierta, se anunció al entrar —Timothée, soy yo, Armie. <br/>Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. <br/>La cartera y las llaves de Timmy están sobre el mostrador, no debió ir muy lejos, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del remolque y el aliento abandonó sus pulmones. <br/>El dulce beta está atado a su cama, desnudo, y cada pulgada de piel está ensangrentada ¿Qué demonios había sucedido aquí? — ¿Timmy?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Por favor no me peguen (? recuerden que tendremos un final feliz, aunque tardemos un poco en llegar a él, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, saben pueden decirme que piensan en los comentarios, siempre los leo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno gente, llegamos a una actualización más c: antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen está historia y a todos aquellos que dejan una felicitación un comentario, saben que los amo mucho por eso y llenan mi corazón de amor, estamos en el mes del orgullo así que hay que sentirnos bien y orgullosos de quienes somos si bien el rechazo aun lamentablemente está en nuestra vida cotidiana, cada vez se ha ido progresando un poco más, saben que los quiero un montón.</p><p>En cuanto al capitulo, bueno quizás vaya un poquito lento, pero necesitamos dejar unas cosillas claras, para que después se venga lo chido, gracias por su paciencia y por todo el amor que le dan a la historia, no soy nadie sin ustedes.</p><p>Ya para terminar les pediré pasarse por las notas finales, tengo algo en mente y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, gracias ! y nos vemos en la siguiente :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El hombre yace inmóvil sobre la cama, no respondió a su llamado, acercándose rápidamente, comprobó el pulso de Timmy, apenas es perceptible, sus manos tiemblan descontroladas cuando tomo su celular y llamó a emergencias.<br/>—Espera solo un poco Timmy — dijo después de colgar, la operadora le había pedido quedarse en la línea, pero él necesita desatar al pequeño, mientras lo desataba, Timmy no hizo ningún movimiento, ningún sonido, eso es lo que le preocupa más que nada, el delgado cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando él desato la última cuerda. <br/>Tiene miedo de tocarlo, no hay ningún lugar en el pálido cuerpo que no hubiera sido azotado —¿Timmy? — rozó suavemente el dorso de su mano por la mejilla magullada del dulce beta, rezando para que no estuviera dándole más dolor—Timothée ¿puedes escucharme? <br/>Los párpados del pequeño se abrieron ampliamente, Timmy comenzó a gritar, retorciéndose sobre su estómago y golpeando su brazo sobre su hombro, saco rápidamente el trapo que le obstruye la boca, los gritos se volvieron más fuertes y desgarradores. <br/>—Soy yo Armie, tranquilo, estas a salvo — No tuvo más opción que tomarlo de los brazos, puede sentir la sangre y las heridas en las palmas de sus manos, mientras intenta controlar al pequeño —Debes calmarte o te aras más daño. <br/>Él llanto continuo, uno duro y sin tregua, los fuertes sollozos provocan que su cuerpo se sacuda violentamente, sin pensarlo más tomo al dulce hombre entre sus brazos, meciéndole lentamente en un intento por reconfortarlo, se odia por provocarle más sufrimiento, tiene que doler ser abrazado, pero simplemente no se imagina soltando al pequeño mientras llora tan profundamente. <br/>Su alfa rugió con furia, por todo lo que le hicieron a Timmy, averiguara quién fue el responsable de tal tortura y obtendrá venganza, el hijo de puta pagara por provocarle todo este sufrimiento a su pequeño. <br/>Pero justo en este momento Timmy necesita mucho más de él, que su necesidad de asesinar a alguien —Estoy aquí para ti, mi dulce té. <br/>Sabe que no puede impedir que sus emociones se involucren, no hay forma de poder evitar su preocupación y enojo, es imposible compara a Timmy con Elizabeth, quien le arranco el corazón y lo destrozo cuanto puedo, puede ver eso ahora, aunque es aterrador como el infierno el confiar y entregarse de nuevo, pero sabe que no puede ir muy lejos de Timmy. <br/>El sonido de las sirenas desgarró el ambiente, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la puerta y él gritó para que los paramédicos entraran. <br/>Cuando llegaron a la habitación trasera, se detuvieron bruscamente, quedando boquiabiertos ante el lamentable estado en el que se encuentra Timmy. <br/>Él fue reacio a dejar ir a Timmy de sus brazos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para que pudieran atenderlo como es debido, dio un paso atrás cuando uno de los hombres levantó a su frágil amante de la cama y lo colocó en una especie de camilla. <br/>—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — Uno de los médicos le preguntó con asombro. <br/>—No lo sé—respondió mientras observaba como Timmy es llevado a la ambulancia— Él no se presentó a trabajar esta mañana, entonces vine aquí a buscarlo, así es como lo encontré. <br/>El paramédico señalo las cuerdas. <br/>—Se las quité — admitió con una pisca de enojo, que se supone que debía hacer ¿dejarlas puestas para prolongar el sufrimiento de su pequeño?<br/>El hombre asintió antes de salir y subir a la ambulancia, él los siguió y subió a su camioneta; sus manos temblaron gravemente mientras marcaba al teléfono del rancho, informándole a Henry la violenta escena que había encontrado. <br/>—Tienes que estar bromeando Hammer—dijo Henry con la misma ira que el siente en estos momentos — ¿Quién carajos lastimaría tan sádicamente a Timmy? <br/>Eso es lo que él planea averiguar, observo severamente a los hombres que lo habían estado mirando antes de que saliera del lote y siguiera a la ambulancia, planea descubrir quién es el responsable, y entonces aria pagar al bastardo por lo que le ha hecho a Timmy.<br/>____________________________________________<br/>Permaneció al lado de Timmy, sosteniendo su mano mientras rezaba para que abriera los ojos, habían pasado dos días y hasta ahora él pequeño no ha recuperado la conciencia, Henry y Nick lo habían visitado en el hospital en múltiples ocasiones, aprecia el apoyo de sus amigos, pero nada podría calmarlo ahora, a menos claro que los bonitos ojos verdes volvieran a la luz. <br/>Había sido un idiota con el pequeño beta, sabe que su miedo a las relaciones está justificado, pero después de ver a Timmy azotado, mientras su vida colgaba de un hilo, nada de eso realmente parecía tener importancia, a pesar de que estar aterrorizado con la idea, está dispuesto a dejar de correr y darle la oportunidad a Timmy. <br/>Es simplemente jodido que algo tan cruel tuviera que suceder para que llegara a esa conclusión. <br/>—Sólo abre los ojos para mí, dulce —dijo mientras él rozaba el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla de Timmy— Te prometo que trabajaremos en nosotros, en nuestra relación. <br/>Una enfermera entró y le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras comenzaba a comprobar los signos vitales de Timmy, nadie se había inmutado cuando pasó todas las noches a su lado, nadie lo cuestionó, de hecho, una de las enfermeras le había traído una silla que se convertía en una mini cama, no ha sido la cosa más cómoda para dormir, pero él apreció lo que todos hacen por él y Timmy. <br/>El doctor le había dicho que no había ninguna razón física por la cual Timmy está manteniéndose en este estado comatoso, ha estado hablando con su pequeño sin parar, tratando de negociar con para que abriera esos hermosos ojos y volviera con él. <br/>—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? <br/>Él negó con la cabeza —Lo único que necesito es que Timmy despierte. <br/>La enfermera hizo una pausa y luego le volvió a sonreír —Debes amar realmente este chico, has estado aquí desde que los paramédicos los trajeron. <br/>No dio respuesta al comentario, no está seguro sobre sentir amor, sabe que quiere arreglar las cosas con Timmy y tener una oportunidad de formar algo especial ¿Eso es amor? No tenía ni la mínima jodida idea, pero la idea de perder a su pequeño beta le aterriza como nunca antes algo lo había hecho —Gracias por cuidar tan bien de él. <br/>Ella le sonrió —Yo diría que es mi trabajo, pero te puedo decir que Timothée es un tipo especial de chico. <br/>Él está de acuerdo totalmente, se recostó en su silla, frotando su mano por la barba que se ha formado durante los últimos días, mientras ve por la ventana, puede observar el flujo de las luces del tráfico en la autopista más allá del edificio del hospital, estando ahí sentado, se preguntó si la noche en que estuvieron juntos en la parte trasera de su camioneta, había sido suficiente para preñar a Timmy. <br/>El pensamiento no deja de dar vueltas en su mente, no hay manera de que pudiera pedirles a los médicos que examinaran a su pequeño, el único que puede constatar un embarazo es el medico especializado en transformación de omegas, además, es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero ¿y si el ataque que Timmy sufrió lo hizo perder a su cachorro? <br/>No quiere pensar en eso, ni siquiera está seguro de que Timmy sea su pareja, pero pareja o no, él planea tener una relación con este hombre, si resultara no ser su pareja, entonces ellos trabajarían un poco más en eso cuando llegara el momento. <br/>Una vez que la enfermera se fue, volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando su frente en la mano del castaño —No estoy seguro de cómo te confesare la casta a la que pertenezco, pero realmente estoy esperando porque tú seas mi destino, mi omega y que estés llevando a mi cachorro en tu interior —Su mirada se posó en el delicado abdomen el cual está cubierto por una delgada sabana — Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar entre nosotros, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. <br/>Su rostro se levantó tan rápido cuando sintió la mano de Timmy contraerse sobre la suya, los párpados de su pequeño comenzaron a revolotear lentamente abriéndose, sus hermosos ojos dirigieron la mirada al techo, se levantó inmediato de su lugar, cerniéndose cuidadosamente sobre él —¿Timmy? <br/>Muy lentamente, el castaño giró la cabeza viéndolo directamente a los ojos antes de estallar en lágrimas, sin pensarlo deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su dulce pequeño, atrayéndolo más cerca mientras lo mecía, sobre su pecho, de igual forma en que lo había hecho cuando lo encontró en su remolque, es un jodido déjà vu —Shhh, te tengo dulce té, tranquilo, estás a salvo. <br/>El pequeño continúo sollozando en su pecho de, pero pronto sintió como la agitación del frágil cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir, él continuó abrazándolo, admitiendo para sí mismo cuán correcto se siente tener a Timmy en sus brazos, lo mucho que quiere tenerlo en su vida. <br/>—Cariño… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? —no quería preguntar, no quería traer todo el dolor que debió sufrir de nuevo, pero él necesita saber, necesita vengar todo él dolo que Timmy debió sufrir. <br/>Él pequeño se alejó de sus brazos, mirando alrededor de la habitación, limpió sus ojos y luego parpadeó un par de veces —Yo…. No. <br/>—¿Entonces por qué comenzaste a llorar? — volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos, susurrando suavemente, no quiere asustarlo con su necesidad de respuestas. <br/>Timmy comenzó a negar con la cabeza —No estoy seguro, sólo, se sintió correcto hacerlo. <br/>No está seguro de si Timmy simplemente no quiere hablar de ello o si realmente no puede recordar todo lo que le sucedió — Está bien cariño, sólo dime, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? <br/>Él pequeño le dedico una larga mirada y luego pudo ver como un hermoso sonrojó cubrió su rostro —Nosotros dos, juntos, en la parte trasera de tu camioneta. <br/>Su dulce té perdió un día entero, aunque una parte de él se siente complacido, de que no se hubiera olvidado de su noche juntos, es la última cosa que debería de estar sintiendo ahora mismo después de lo que ha pasado. <br/>—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —  Preguntó él pequeño con la incertidumbre marcada por todo su rostro. <br/>—El médico debería explicarte lo que ha sucedido —no tiene el corazón para contarle lo sucedido, no quiere ser quien traiga todo ese dolor, pero él sería quien lo ayude a superar todo y empezar de nuevo. <br/>Aún tiene que confesar que él y sus amigos han limpiado el remolque y movieron todas sus cosas al rancho, específicamente a su habitación, no correrá ningún riesgo al dejarlo volver a ese infierno, sólo estará tranquilo si su pequeño está bajo su protección, sólo esperaba que Timmy no enloqueciera sobre él siendo tan prepotente y protector, su conclusión es que se preocupa por él castaño y haría lo que fuera necesario para garantizar su seguridad. <br/>_______________________________________________________<br/>Timmy no está seguro sobre qué pensar, ha estado en el rancho durante dos semanas y todavía no termina por acostumbrarse a estar ahí, Armie se comporta más atento de lo normal, pero además de eso, estos hombres son prácticamente extraños para él, sabe sus nombres y conoce de los negocios de cada uno, pero no hay nada más allá de eso. <br/>Por suerte, el médico le había dado autorización para volver al trabajo, todavía está tratando de descubrir lo que le había sucedido, no tiene ningún recuerdo de ser asaltado o de sufrir algún accidente, pero tiene cicatrices por todo el cuerpo para demostrar que algo realmente jodido le había sucedido.<br/>Lo más extraño de todo es que sigue sintiéndose enfermo por la mañana y aun no logra entender por qué, su dieta no ha cambiado desde que fue dado de alta del hospital, además comenzó a ganar peso, él ha sido delgado toda su vida, sin importar cuánto comía, su cuerpo se mantiene de la misma manera, pero últimamente, su vientre se siente ligeramente más grande, sus pantalones comienzan a volverse ligeramente incómodos. <br/>—Iré a dar un paseo ¿me preguntaba si quieres únete a mí? —escucho la pregunta de Armie desde la puerta— Puedo ensillar un caballo para ti. <br/>Su pecho revoloteó con emoción, se está muriendo por salir de la casa, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de un cabello antes —No sé montar.<br/>Él rubio le sonrió y su corazón se derritió, cualquiera que fuera el cambio que ha tomado el vaquero, a él le gusta —Es fácil, te enseñaré. <br/>—No tengo botas de vaquero— bajo su mirada para observar sus tenis blancos favoritos.<br/>—Los zapatos deportivos lo harán bien, te veré en el establo— dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. <br/>Cambió sus pantalones de pijama por un par de jeans que solían ser un poco demasiado grandes para él, pero ahora parecen perfectos, se colocó una playera blanca con rayas negras y una ligera chamarra negra, antes de dirigirse a la planta baja de la casa, Joey está en la cocina, con Freya a su lado, rogando por un par de galletas. <br/>Le gusta la familia poco convencional de Henry, él hombre parece realmente feliz de estar criando a su hija con Henry, nunca preguntó quién era la madre de la pequeña, no es de su incumbencia y, además ¿realmente importaba? Freya parece feliz y bastante saludable, siempre está en los brazos de alguien. <br/>—¿Saliendo para dar un paseo? —Joey preguntó mientras aleja el frasco de galletas de su hija. <br/>—¿Algún consejo? —preguntó mientras abría la nevera y metía la mano para sacar una cajita de jugo para la niña, insertó la pajita y se la entregó, Freya parecía estar contenta de golpe. <br/>—Lleva una manta, siempre es de utilidad¬ — el hombre comenzó a reí.<br/>Él se detuvo — Una manta… ¿Para qué? <br/>Joey le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizan, no se le había ocurrido la idea de que él y Armie podrían tener sexo mientras salían a montar, pero de cualquier manera es una buena idea —Te entiendo, llevare una. <br/>Eso sólo lo puso más nervioso, ellos no estarían en la parte trasera de una camioneta y tampoco sería una follada rápida, mientras intentan no ser atrapados por alguien saliendo del bar.<br/>Sólo estarían ellos dos, bajo el cielo azul claro, todavía no está seguro de en qué punto se encuentran, él vaquero había trasladado todas sus cosas al racho y durante las últimas semanas ha estado actuando de manera bastante cariñosa y atenta con él, pero Armie no había mencionado nada al respecto de hacia dónde se dirigen con esto, pero él tenía demasiado miedo de preguntar. <br/>No puede decir acertadamente que está traumatizado por lo que le sucedido, puesto que realmente no recuerda que pudo haber sucedido, pero es un poco desconcertante vivir un rancho con gente que apenas conoce, se siente fuera de lugar, como si todos combinaran con el pintoresco lugar, excepto él. <br/>Aunque... ¿Tiene prisa por volver a remolque? Nop, en lo absoluto, está en medio de su misión personal, la cual consiste en seducir a Armie, y dirigirse hacia una relación duradera, comenzó a hacer progresos, pero aún está lejos de su objetivo. <br/>Salió rumbo al establo, pudo divisar al vaquero ensillar un caballo marrón, el animal es majestuoso, pero maldita sea, es enorme, empezó a preguntarse si el montar en grande animal es una buena idea —¿Hay alguno un poco más pequeño? <br/>Armie apretó una hebilla bajo el vientre del caballo y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello — tender peach es tan suave como cualquier otro pony, estarás en buenas manos. <br/>No vio ningunas malditas manos, todo lo que veía es a él cayendo de la silla en el lomo del animal, esa sería una larga caíd —¿Estás seguro de eso? <br/>Él vaquero llevó el caballo fuera del su lugar en el establo —No te pondría sobre ella si no estuviera seguro, Timmy —Joder, ama cuando Armie lo llama tan suavemente, como una caricia suave a sus sentidos. <br/>Se coloco junto al caballo ¿cómo demonios va a subir hasta la silla sobre la criatura? <br/>—Aquí —Armie caminó de vuelta al establo, trayendo con él un taburete, se siente ridículo usando tal cosa, pero vaya que lo ayudó, el vaquero le mostro cómo montar el caballo, Armie no tuvo ningún problema para subir a su caballo, si siquiera necesitó el maldito taburete, ja, fanfarrón. <br/>El vaquero le dio una lección rápida sobre cómo utilizar las riendas y acomodar sus rodillas para evitar golpear el cuerpo del animal, sólo entonces ellos comenzaron la cabalgata, no necesito hacer mucho, su caballo siguió al de Armie, el cual cabalgó a través del bosque trasero; un par de veces tuvo que agacharse para evitar chochar con las ramas.<br/>Su espalda empezó a doler, junto con su trasero, está listo para pedir un descanso, pero se negó a parecer un cobarde frente al sexy vaquero. <br/>—Este parece un buen lugar —Armie tiró de las riendas, dirigiendo a su caballo a una parada, está más que agradecido de que finalmente descansarían, empezó a considerar la idea de caminar de vuelta al rancho después de que desmontó, casi cayo sobre sus rodillas debido dolor en sus músculos. <br/>—Se necesita un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarse—Armie comento mientras ata ambas riendas a un árbol cercano—Probablemente tendrás que meterte a la tina esta noche, el agua caliente les ara bien a tus músculos, Armie sacó una manta de su alforja; había olvidado por completo el consejo de Joey, pero al parecer el rubio tuvo el mismo pensamiento que el hombre. <br/>Se inclinó sobre arroyo cercano todos sus músculos protestaron el proceso, pero valió la pena, el lugar es hermoso y sereno, tan perfecto como si fuera la imagen de una postal. <br/>—Joey nos hizo el almuerzo —él vaquero lo llamó, se irguió sobre su lugar y regresó hacia donde no sólo la manta está extendida, sino también el almuerzo cuidadosamente colocado sobre ella, tomó asiento mientras Armie se acomoda frente suyo. <br/>La comida fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero todo en lo que puede pensar es en el postre, espera que tengan algún postre que incluya el cuerpo del vaquero, aunque Armie ha sido atento desde que llego al rancho, no habían tenido sexo, ni siquiera alguna caricia intima o un beso, Armie realmente se concentró en su cuerpo se recuperara. <br/>—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Pregunto mientras mordía una rebana de sandía, no está seguro de si debe comenzar con el tema, pero no puede esperar. <br/>—Por supuesto —Armie se limpió la boca con una servilleta, colocando el emparedado a un lado. <br/>—¿Por qué eres tan cariñoso y atento conmigo ahora? —temió arruinar el estado de ánimo del vaquero con su brusquedad, pero para su sorpresa, él le respondió... más o menos. <br/>—Un hombre a veces no ve lo que necesita hasta que casi lo pierde — Armie se recostó sobre la manta, metiendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, tuvo la tentación de gatear hacia allí acurrucarse sobre uno de sus costados. <br/>—Y ¿qué necesitas? — él cuestionó, dejan atrás esos pensamientos. <br/>— A ti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno llegamos al fina del cap, saben que me valoro mucho sus opiniones de como va el desarrollo c:</p><p>Ahora, he estado pensando en abrir una cuenta de Intagram donde, pueda avisar sobre mis actualizaciones, informar sobre historias nuevas, hacerles preguntas y encuestas, dinámicas, subir algunas imágenes y ediciones, hacernos promoción para fanfics o fanarts, publicar cosas del famdom si no tienes donde hacerlo, y varias cosas por él estilo, todo dedicado al Charmie en español !! porque también somos un famdom bonito que ama esté par y merecmos un lugar donde dejar nuestro amor por ellos (?. </p><p>Además, se que hay veces que también necesito escucharlos y conocer su opinión y se que muchos de ustedes no tienen un usuario en esta pagina, pero lo que ustedes piensan también es importante. </p><p>Me encantaría conocer su opinión acerca de esta idea c: gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer todo, son los mejores, nos vemos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola gente !! bueno, ya llegue con una nueva actualización, a diferencia del capítulo anterior, mi consejo es que lo tomen con calma y con mucha tranquilidad, recuerden las etiquetas de la historia c: espero que lo disfruten y vean el rumbo que comenzara a tomar la historia, gracias por estar aquí y apoyar al charmie en español, besitos para ustedes.</p><p>Antes de irme, al finalizar el capitulo tengo noticias para ustedes, así que nos vemos haya abajo c: no tengo más por decir así que a leer &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timmy no está seguro de cómo tomar eso lo quiere de manera sexual permanente —¿Puedes explicármelo por favor?</p><p>Armie abrió un ojo, observándolo largamente antes de contestar, la duda comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro—¿Estás tratando de hacer que hable sobre mis sentimientos?</p><p>—No — sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa — Es sólo que... no sé, supongo que quiero saber en dónde estamos, si hay un nosotros, realmente estoy un poco confundido.</p><p>Armie rodó hacia su lado, apoyando su mandíbula en la palma de su mano —Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar antes.</p><p>—¿Cómo cuáles? —se acercó más a su lado, su interés despertó, se colocó sobre sus rodillas, su mirada fija en el hombre más guapo en la que alguna vez había puesto sus ojos, todo lo que quiere hacer es envolverse en el calor y la seguridad del vaquero.</p><p>Armie se sentó, tirando de él aún más cerca, esto no sería bueno, el vaquero tiene un brillo serio en sus ojos ¿Está a punto de decirle que esto había sido divertido, pero necesitaba volver a su propia vida? sus entrañas se torcieron en nudos mientras esperaba que él hombre comenzara.</p><p>Armie se aclaró la garganta antes de que desviara la mirada —Soy un alfa y tú podrías estar llevando a mis cachorros — se sentó allí por un largo tiempo mientras su cerebro trata de procesar lo que Armie le está diciendo, parpadeó un par de veces y luego comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa — Estás jugando conmigo ¿cierto?</p><p>— Por el contrario, soy totalmente serio.</p><p>—No, no lo eres.</p><p>—¿Por qué no soy serio?</p><p>—Porque los alfas tiene una marca especial que lo comprueban, te he visto sin camisa y no la vi por ningún lado, además, no soy un omega ¿si quiera aún existen? No puedo dar a luz a ningún bebé —Oh, joder, Armie está desvariando ¿Por qué eran todos los hombres atractivos son heteros o mentiroso? debió saber que no podía confiar en su buena suerte últimamente, Armie quiere hacerse pasar por un alfa, como sí el fuera un tonto al que pudieran verle la cara.</p><p>—Puedo demostrarlo— el vaquero argumentó —O por lo menos una parte de lo que estoy diciendo.</p><p>— Esto será interesante, adelante, demuéstrame que eres un alfa.</p><p>Cuando Armie no pudiera demostrarlo, sacaría todas sus cosas y se iría de rancho, no miraría hacia atrás en él proceso, no sería su burla, el pensamiento hizo que su pecho se sintiera hueco, pero no había manera de que estuviera saliendo con un mentiroso.</p><p>Mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba a Armie desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones y bajar el cierre de ellos, tal vez ellos podrían follar una última vez antes de que se fuera, la tentación se vuelve más fuerte mientras veía como bajaba sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, las ganas de morder al hombre crecieron cuando lo vio bajar una parte de sus calzoncillos revelando su musculosa cadera.</p><p>—¡Oh mierda! — Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, podía sentir el corazón en su garganta mientras sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente ¿Qué carajo? la delicada marca de garras se extiende por él hueso de su cadera hasta perderse bajo la tela de la ropa interior, cerca del inicio de su miembro, con lentitud se puso en pie, las rodillas le están temblando, hasta que logro colocarse frente suyo — Joder, ¡realmente eres un alfa!</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>Armie había tenido miedo de que Timmy tuviera una peor razón, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra forma de confesar su naturaleza como alfa, pero había comenzado a notar lo enfermo que Timmy suele ponerse en las mañanas, su instinto tiene la fuerte sensación de que el pequeño está embarazado; lo cual significaba que su dulce té, es su pareja.</p><p>No lo sabrán a ciencia cierta hasta que el médico de transformación lo examine, el cual va a estar en el rancho a primera hora de la mañana.</p><p>Los llevo de vuelta a la manta, acunando al pequeño en sus brazos mientras acaricia con suavidad su espalda —Hey, sé que es algo difícil de digerir, pero, ¿Estás bien con esto?</p><p>Timmy parece un poco más pálido que de costumbre, eso le preocupó más de lo que le gustaría, quizás deba llevar al pequeño de vuelta al rancho, había tratado de tomar un enfoque práctico y explicarle las cosas, antes de pasar a las pruebas visuales, pero Timmy parecía no creer su confesión— Estás bien sentirse un poco confundido y quizás un poco asustado, pero no puedo ir por el pueblo revelando mi condición o la de mis amigos.</p><p>Timmy suspiró mientras se apartaba suavemente de sus brazos y se acomodaba mejor sobre la manta —Necesitare un minuto para que pueda asimilar todo esto —sus rasgos todavía son peligrosamente pálidos y sus extremidades un poco inestables, pero sus ojos parecían recobrar esa calidez hermosa— Definitivamente es algo que no esperaba, creí que terminarías conmigo o que me enviarías de vuelta a mi remolque, pero, joder, eres un alfa, y estoy seguro de que yo no soy un omega, nosotros no, no hay forma de…</p><p> </p><p>—Si que la hay, podemos estar juntos como alfa y omega, si es lo que intentas decir — No quiere que Timmy cree cualquier tipo de distancia entre ellos, él ya ha hecho lo suficiente de eso, quiere que las cosas funcionen entre ellos, a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco indeciso sobre abrirse sí mismo y dejar entrar a alguien, la idea de confiar en alguien es una cosa muy aterradora cuando su confianza ha sido objeto de abusos en su vida.</p><p>—Pero ¿cómo?... no puedes marcarme, mi cuerpo no puede dar a luz, no experimento ciclos de calor, y en definitiva no estoy haciendo un nido cada vez que follemos, ni siquiera tengo algún aroma —Timmy comenzó mientras tiraba de uno de sus rizos insistentemente, su mirada clavada sobre la manta, y su rostro parecía trabajar un montón de emociones al mismo tiempo, buscando comprender.</p><p>—Cariño, hey, mírame, si todo resulta ser como lo creo, llevaras mi marca con orgullo, podremos tener a nuestros cachorros, y terminaras haciendo grandes nidos donde pueda hacerte el amor — estiro una de sus manos, tomando el mentón de su dulce niño, levantándolo suavemente —Y definitivamente disfrutaras tu delicioso aroma a Jazmines, tanto como yo.</p><p>— ¿Realmente huelo a Jazmines? — sonrió ante la pregunta, las mejillas de Timmy se tiñeron de un ligero rosa, haciéndole lucir aún más adorable de lo que ya es.</p><p>— Lo haces, es dulce y sensual… tal como tu — para su satisfacción logro que el rostro de su pequeño se convirtiera en un tomate, tendrían que trabajar con los cumplidos.</p><p>— Esto es mucho por procesar Armie ¿Como podré lograr hacer todo eso? —Escucho su voz temblar, mientras su mirada regresa a la manta, los finos dedos comenzaron a juguetear con el cierre de su sudadera.</p><p>— Te lo explicaré una vez que el medico te examine, como bien lo mencionaste, ha sido demasiada información hoy- se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente y disfrutar de su aroma, combinado con el bosque le hacen pensar que está en el mismo paraíso - vamos a tomar un nadar al río.</p><p>El arroyo es lo suficientemente alto como para que tuvieran un poco de diversión, mientras caminaba comenzó a desnudarse, se acercó lo suficiente a la orilla y luego saltó, emergiendo para encontrar a Timmy observándolo —¿Qué sucede?</p><p>Timmy negó con la cabeza y luego se desnudó, dejando puestos sus calzoncillos, no puede creer que su dulce niño está siendo modesto, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras lo veía entrar al agua fría, a pesar de que su lechosa piel está llena de cicatrices, no le restó ni un poco de belleza, parece un dulce Angel caído del cielo—Dime por favor que sabes nadar.</p><p>—Puedo patalear como un perrito y ahogarme como un profesional ¿Eso cuenta? — Timmy se movió tan lentamente que juraría que le tomaría todo el día llegar a la mitad del lago; nadó hacia él pequeño y tiró de él hasta tenerlo en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras flotaba hacia atrás.</p><p>—Ahora, esto realmente es vida —comentó mientras su dulce pequeño descansa la cabeza sobre su pecho, podría no ser capaz de nadar, pero Timmy parece lo suficientemente cómodo para confiar en él, a su alfa le gusta eso.</p><p>—Si yo puedo cambiar biológicamente, y dejar de ser un beta para comenzar a ser un omega, según tu “explicación” ¿Todos los demás betas pueden hacerlo? O es una cosa especial, sobre ser elegido por los dioses de la fertilidad, para evitar la extinción de las castas y todo eso, de cualquier modo, dudo que pueda estar embarazado, ¿no se supone que desde ese momento debería de comenzar a ser un omega?, además la noche que pasamos en tu camioneta no pudo ser suficiente, te corriste como si fueras un beta común y no sentí algún nudo o esa cosa ¿no se supone que los alfas tiene uno para poder criar a un omega? Recuerdo haber leído algo de eso en un libro de biología cuando estaba en secundaría…</p><p>Timmy comenzaba a divagar, él no lo interrumpió, le gusta escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz, logra calmarlo de maneras que nunca pensó posibles; inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del sol sobre su rostro mientras los dos flotaban libremente por el lago ¿Cómo podría existir algo más perfecto que este momento? —Yo te estaba contando la verdad sobre mis suposiciones, Timmy ¿Por qué crees que has estado enfermo en las mañanas?</p><p>—Fácil, estrés.</p><p>—Eso es posible, pero muy improbable, al menos, para esta situación — Acarició el dorso de su mano sobre el brazo del pequeño, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel suave y lechosa bajo su tacto, apartó los espesos rizos chocolate de su rostro, disfrutando de la belleza del hombre— Simplemente deja que la idea se filtre en tu mente.</p><p>—¿Filtre? —Timmy se rió entre dientes, mientras salpica agua en los costados de su rostro — Amo tu elección de palabras.</p><p>—Y amo mi elección de compañero — Mordisqueó el hombro desnudo de Timmy, sus palabras le golpearon, fueron jodidamente honestas, había temido estar con él pequeño durante meses, evitándolo a toda costa, asegurándose de mantenerse alejado cuando divisó la llegada de Timmy a la ciudad, ahora, en retrospectiva, sabe que ha estado huyendo de lo que siente hacia el dulce beta, su interior se siente como si lentas brasas crearan un fuego ardiente, consumiéndolo, sólo que no estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pasando.</p><p>Su mano se extendió sobre el vientre de Timmy, él quiere lo que Henry tiene, esa felicidad, la familia que cualquier alfa desearía, él no había pensado que encontraría alguna vez a alguien que lo hiciera sentir de esa manera, ni siquiera Elizabeth, la mujer que le había arrancado el corazón, lo había hecho sentir como Timmy, es como si estuviera volando sobre nubes esponjosas.</p><p>El agua se mueve a su alrededor en remolinos perezosos mientras ellos flotan a lo largo, dejando los problemas de la vida atrás, aunque fuera por un rato, se preguntó si siempre sería así, momentos robados de serenidad, picnic despreocupados sobre el césped y chapuzones tranquilos en el arroyo, tiene que ser, de lo contrario ¿Qué es realmente la felicidad y la alegría?</p><p>—¿Los hijos de Henry y Joey? — Timmy preguntó mientras agitaba su mano hacia atrás y adelante a través del agua.</p><p>—Freya nació de ambos hombres, Joey fue quien la dio a Luz, Henry casi se desmaya al verla nacer —Explicó, contento de que su dulce pequeño está al menos, dispuesto a aceptar una parte de lo que había estado diciéndole, para un beta, la noticia de que podría estar embarazado y convertirse en un omega en regla, es probablemente, un shock extremo.</p><p>Él por otra parte, está acostumbrado a ello, lo había visto durante su adolescencia, su madre le había contado sobre su tío, que se había transformado en un omega y había concebido un hijo con su pareja, más tarde cuando descubrió su casta, resulto ser tan normal como respirar, para Timmy, supone que es tan extraño como alienígenas invadiendo la tierra.</p><p>—Me alegro de que pueda volver a trabajar mañana —él castaño menciono, mientras ahuecó un poco de agua y la dejó correr de su mano—No me gusta estar encerrado.</p><p>—Hay mucho que puedes hacer en el rancho, no tienes que permanecer en el interior todo el tiempo.</p><p>Timmy permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar —Pero me siento como... no sé, como si el peligro estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, asechándome, esperando a que este solo en un momento de oscuridad para volver a atacar… ¿Tiene eso algún sentido para ti?</p><p>Las palabras de Timmy hicieron eco en sus propios pensamientos, tan de cerca, que un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, él había estado sintiéndose de la misma manera, no está seguro de por qué, pero siente que hay una especie de fatalidad inminente a su alrededor, envolviéndolos, eso tiene intranquilo a su alfa como el infierno.</p><p>Con sus dedos, comenzó a cepillar los suaves rizos castaños —Las cosas van a salir bien, ya lo verás.</p><p>Timmy se apartó de él, apenas permaneciendo fuera del agua mientras se reía, su sonrisa provoco que su pecho se inflara con ternura y amor, por fin tiene una oportunidad para ser feliz, finalmente tiene a alguien con quien puede compartir su amor y su vida; se giró, y nado hacia el pequeño.</p><p>Los ojos de Timmy se ensancharon mientras trataba de nadar lejos, pero el dulce niño es demasiado lento, logro tomarlo y lo arrojó suavemente a unos centímetros de distancia, riendo sinceramente mientras su pequeño salió a la superficie y escupió el agua contenida.</p><p>—¡Vas a pagar por eso! —declaró antes de que nadar muy lentamente de regreso a su lado.</p><p>ÉL permitió que Timmy lo capturara, lucharon en el agua, riendo y chapoteando, hasta que sentía que estallaría de felicidad total y absoluta.</p><p>Sus paredes están derrumbándose, se sintió como si finalmente podía confiar a alguien su corazón.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>—Parece que Timothée ha estado sufriendo de estrés —El médico cerró la puerta del dormitorio antes de girarse hacia Armie, el cual lo esperaba afuera, en el pasillo.</p><p>—¿y su aumento de peso? —Preguntó ansioso.</p><p>—El cuerpo actúa de manera extraña cuando se está bajo presión, a mi parecer, el del joven ha pasado por un infierno—El doctor le palmeó el brazo con pesar— Lo siento, Armie, pero Timothée no está embarazado.</p><p>A él no le gustó la mirada comprensiva que el médico le está dando, la mayoría de los alfas saben que si el embarazo no sucede con el primer acoplamiento, las posibilidades de que esa persona sea su pareja son casi inexistentes.</p><p>Todavía puede tener una vida plenamente hermosa con Timmy, aunque nunca tendrían hijos propios, y tampoco podría marcarlo, ni siquiera podría compartir su celo con él o terminaría por lastimarlo, puede sentir su corazón rompiéndose, no es culpa de su dulce pequeño, y él jamás permitiría que Timmy sintiera que la tiene —Gracias.</p><p>—Le he recetado algo para las náuseas, pero el resto es psicológico, esa no es mi área de especialización, Armand — Esa jodida mirada de nuevo, que le dice: tú pobre bastardo, estás atascado con un hombre que no puede darte a una familia, qué jodidamente terrible para ti.</p><p>Agradeció al doctor una vez más antes de entrar a su dormitorio, Timmy se desliza en su playera cuando él entró, las lesiones en sus costados están casi curadas, aunque hay heridas que aún están rojas y levemente abultadas, pero la formación de costras se había completado, a partir de lo que el médico había dicho, la cicatrización en el interior de su mente no lo ha hecho.</p><p>Lo que le duele incluso más que lo que el médico le había informado, es el hecho de que Timmy está usando la misma puta mirada comprensiva.</p><p>—Lo siento, Armie, sé lo mucho que deseabas que me convirtiera en tu omega y tuviera a tus hijos.</p><p>Sus hijos, esa fue una patada en el estómago ¿Podría Timothée hacer peores las noticias con su apatía distante? sabe que está digiriendo la noticia, pero él no está tratando de comenzar una pelea, no es justo que tratara de poner sus deseos y sueños sobre el beta, el cual probablemente tenía sus propios planes para la vida... planes que no incluyen tener hijos.</p><p>Tomó un poco de ropa limpia de su armario, y fue en dirección a la ducha —Tenemos que empezar a movernos, hay un montón de citas para hoy —no esperó alguna respuesta; entro en el baño cerró la puerta, y luego la bloqueó, se aferró al borde del lavabo, se gritó una y otra vez mentalmente, que tiene que hacerse a la idea de que no tendría ninguna descendencia, sin golpeteos de pequeños pies persiguiéndolo o de llantos por galletas, pero él y Timmy aún pueden ser felices juntos.</p><p>Pero su corazón simplemente no está escuchando, secó una lágrima perdida con la palma de su mano, mientras aclara su garganta.</p><p>Ha sido un golpe decepcionante que le llevaría un tiempo superar, pero mientras tanto, tenía que asegurarse de que su alfa no culpara a su dulce niño, no es culpa de Timmy el no ser su destinado.</p><p>Se duchó y vistió en una especie de entumecimiento distante, sin importar lo mucho que trató de empujar la decepción fuera de su mente, sabe que no se iría tan fácilmente, en el momento en que salió del baño, el dormitorio se encontró vacío, Timmy debió haber bajado a la cocina.</p><p>Se dejo caer al borde de la cama, tomando una respiración profunda, él puede superar todo esto, tiene a Freya para verter su amor paternal es una excelente niña, además de que Henry y Joey planean tener más bebés, él planea ser el mejor tío posible.</p><p>Llamaron a la puerta antes de que Nick abriera, el alfa se apoyó contra el marco —Escuché lo que le médico dijo.</p><p>No quiere hablar de ello, todavía está tratando de resolver las cosas en su mente —Estoy bien.</p><p>—¿Lo estás realmente? —Nick preguntó mientras se mueve dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí— Tiene que ser un infierno, un duro golpe el descubrir que Tim no es tu pareja.</p><p>Joder ¿Nick debía hundir la daga más profundamente en su corazón? — Dije que estoy bien.</p><p>—Áspero como siempre —Dijo el hombre con su clásica sonrisa torcida— Yo sé que no quieres oírlo, pero estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas, Henry también lo está, estamos en el mismo barco ¿recuerdas?</p><p>Apretó su mandíbula en respuesta, asintió antes de deslizarse al lado de Nick, para salir de la habitación, necesita aire urgentemente, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y salió por la puerta de atrás, donde vio a Timmy de pie en el porche, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, más haya de las montañas, hizo una pausa, preguntándose qué pasa por su propia mente.</p><p>—Realmente lo siento, Armie —Timmy le hablo en un tono que es apenas un susurro, la actitud del pequeño niño cambio ¿Alguien le había dicho algo? Espera que no, Henry no suele tener el mejor tacto.</p><p>—Las cosas van a estar bien Cariño, ya lo veras — un poco dudoso dio un paso cerca de Timmy, contemplando las montañas frente suyo.</p><p>—Me han dicho que, si no estoy embarazado, entonces yo no soy tu destinado y tampoco podre ser tu omega.</p><p>—¿Quién jodidos te dijo eso? —Eso es justamente lo último que pretendía que su dulce cariño averiguara, su vida todavía puede ser buena, pero no si Timmy se culpa a sí mismo, no quería que el pequeño mantuviera a su alrededor cualquier sentimiento de culpa por algo que no esta en sus manos arreglar.</p><p>—No importa —Timmy giró su rostro, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos verde avellana— Sólo sé que algún día te encontrarás con tu destinado ¿dónde me dejara eso Armie? Me harás a un lado tan pronto esa persona llegue.</p><p>—Timmy.</p><p>El pequeño niño levantó la mano silenciándolo —No, esto va a ser bastante difícil, Armie, pero yo no puedo vivir con el conocimiento de que, un día voy a perderte por alguien que está destinado para ti, que te complementara en todo sentido, que te dará todo lo que yo no pueda darte nunca… yo… Armie prefiero que nos separemos ahora, antes de tener que vivir con todo ese miedo.</p><p>No puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan, es como sí su historia con Elizabeth se repitiera, solo que diez veces peor, no sólo su corazón está siendo arrancado de su pecho, sino que su mundo entero está cayendo a su alrededor a pedazos sin que pueda detenerlo, había corrido el riesgo de dejar entrar a Timmy a su vida, confiando en que no le haría daño.</p><p>Debió haberlo sabido, el amor es para los tontos y él ha sido el tonto más grande de la historia, porque se había, enamorado profundamente de Timothée Chalamet, él mismo hombre que le está rompiendo el corazón.</p><hr/><p>Bueno, antes que todo se estarán preguntando porque no agregue esto a notas finales y es porque no puedo poner links allí :c el asunto es que abrí la cuenta de IG de la cual les había hablado el capítulo anterior aquí está el enlace para que puedan ir a mi perfil: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/hela_charmielat/">https://www.instagram.com/hela_charmielat/</a> estaré subiendo próximamente hilos y un par de entrevistas dobladas al español de la pareja consentid, así como anuncios y cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo, pueden seguirme o enviarme un mensaje si alguien quiere tener un poco de charla, creo que eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo de leer hasta acá y por dejar sus felicitaciones y comentarios en cada capitulo, saben que me da como mil años de vida poder leerlos, nos vemos el siguiente domingo, cuídense y protéjanse !!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola gente !1 antes que nada feliz día a sus padres !!! (si es que son unos buenos padres que los cuidan, enseñan, y sobre todo que los apoyan, si no pues ñeeeeee) y también a ti si eres un padre y estás por aquí c:</p><p>No me alagare mucho sólo diré gracias a todos los que apoyan está historia, y que amo cada uno de los comentarios que envían, justo esto publicando otra historia se llama "un poco desvergonzado" la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.</p><p>Espero disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos en las notas finales c;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si existe un verdadero infierno, Timmy está seguro que se encuentra viviendo en él, había salido del rancho y alquilo una habitación en la ciudad, no es tan estúpido como para volver a su remolque, pero no podía soportar la vida en el rancho Triple-A tampoco, no cuando sabe que no es la pareja destinada de Armie.<br/>
Todo se volvió miserable después de eso, había renunciado a su trabajo en la estación y volvió a ser un camarero en el Happy Ending, a excepción de las cicatrices que llevaba de su ataque, había comenzado a sanar de mejor manera, aunque el último mes se había sentido como un sueño, apenas lo percibió frente a sus ojos.<br/>
No ayudaba que Henry y Nick venían constantemente al restaurant para tratar de hablar con él y convencerlo para que se mudara de nuevo al rancho, no hay manera de que pueda seguir con su vida si esos hombres no lo dejan en paz; pero cada una de las veces que vinieron a su lado, le tomó un milagro no preguntar cómo lo estaba llevando Armie, simplemente no podía preguntar, porque si lo hacía, él nunca iba a salir de la depresión que ahora llama hogar.<br/>
—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —Preguntó mecánicamente a la pareja sentada en su sección, su lápiz se encuentra suspendido sobre su cuaderno, pero él se concentró mirando por la gran ventana, preguntándose qué está haciendo Armie justo en este mismo momento.<br/>
—¿Me escuchaste? —Preguntó uno de los hombres.<br/>
—¿Perdón? — volvió su mirada hacia abajo y observo que la pareja lo estaba mirando, aclaró la garganta por inercia —Lo siento ¿puede repetir su orden? —Él tomó la orden y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no quiere estar aquí, no quiere estar en ningún lugar, salvo entre los brazos de Armie, pero tiene que ser fuerte y seguir adelante con su vida, no le hará ningún bien morirse de pena por alguien que no está destinado a ser suyo.<br/>
Cuando entró a la cocina, se aferró a uno de los mostradores, tratando de inhalar suficiente aire para sus pulmones en un intento por respirar realmente, las lágrimas están tan cerca de derramarse que tuvo que tragar varias veces alrededor de un gran nudo que se formó en su garganta ahora obstruida.<br/>
—Timmy… ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó el cocinero, mientras se acerba a él, claro que no, no lo está, pero guardó eso para sí mismo; le dio al chico una sonrisa tensa antes de entregar su orden y salir de la cocina.<br/>
Sólo el tiempo podría aliviar su dolor y llenar el enorme hueco que se ha instalado en su pecho, como un agujero negro que absorbe toda su felicidad, sabe esto, pero no sirve de nada, él sólo quiere colocarse en posición fetal y llorar hasta la inconsciencia.<br/>
Contrólate, su mente recita, pero más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; tomando una respiración muy profunda, plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a trabajar; forzó a su mente a sacar cualquier pensamiento sobre Armie, negándose a permitirse pensar en el vaquero.<br/>
Trabajó durante casi todo el día, sirvió toda la comida satisfactoriamente, tomó un par de descansos donde logro ingerir medio bagel de jamón y una botella de agua, incluso se las arregló para reír cuando su jefe le dijo una broma.<br/>
Pero en el fondo, en un lugar en su interior, donde el sufrimiento continuo, comienza deslizarse profundamente en la depresión; al final de su turno, hizo un gesto de despedida a sus compañeros y se dirigió a casa, o, mejor dicho, a una habitación de alquiler, solo.<br/>
—Tienes que sacudirte fuera de esto, Armie no te pertenece —se dijo a sí mismo— Hay un montón de hombres haya afuera, sin complicaciones sobre castas o transformaciones omegas.<br/>
Decidió que tendría que darle a su padre una visita, no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Marc generalmente no se molestaba en visitarlo, debido a su deteriorado estado de salud, ya es hora de que viera a su padre.<br/>
Puede ser que incluso le hiciera bien, su padre es genial para dar consejos; con esto en mente, cambio su ruta y se dirigió a casa de su padre, ahora que él ya no vive en el parque de remolques, parece aún más siniestro mientras conduce a través de él, ya no sostiene esa sensación familiar y reconfortante después de un día largo de trabajo, acelero él auto, para llegar a casa de su papá cuanto antes.<br/>
No quiere permanecer alrededor por mucho tiempo, todavía no puede recordar lo que le había sucedido para que terminase en el hospital, si no fuera por su padre, jamás volvería a este lugar olvidado por Dios.<br/>
Cuando vio a su padre sentado afuera en su mecedora, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol, sonrió automáticamente, a excepción de los toques de gris en las sienes del hombre, Marc Chalamet se ve igual desde que era un niño, pero sabe sobre la debilidad de su padre, había estado teniendo problemas de espalda desde su tiempo sirviendo en el ejército.<br/>
—Vaya, mira lo que nos ha traído un pajarito —dijo Marc con una radiante sonrisa mientras deja su taza a un lado y se endereza, salió del auto apuradamente y abrazó fuertemente a su padre.<br/>
—¿Cómo te va papá? — dijo mientras se sentaba sobre los escalones del remolque.<br/>
El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras observa toda la extensión del parque de remolques —No está mal, tengo uno de mis buenos días —Su padre cogió su taza y bebió un sorbo de lo que sabe es una combinación de té y brandy — ¿Cómo va todo para ti? He oído que te mudaste al rancho Triple-A<br/>
—Siento no habértelo dicho— Todo había sido tan rápido y tuvo otras cosas de que preocuparse, como de la sanación de sus heridas, él no quiere preocupar a su padre, aunque él general Chalamet era un duro ex marine, el hombre no está haciéndose más joven y él siempre se ha preocupado por él más de lo que debería.<br/>
Su padre hizo un gesto desestimando la disculpa —No importa, me alegro que hayas venido a verme —Se movió en la mecedora, evaluando su rostro detenidamente — Tienes algo en tu mente.<br/>
Es una afirmación, su padre es muy bueno leyendo a la gente, especialmente a él, había hecho de su adolescencia un infierno cada vez que había tratado de ocultar algo, el hombre siempre sabía cuándo estaba tramando algo, descubriéndolo cada vez.<br/>
—Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas — dijo en un intento por no preocupar a su padre, es un principio había venido a su lado por un consejo, pero ahora que está cerca de su padre, un sentimiento diferente se estableció dentro suyo, sintió que las cosas estarían bien, a pesar de que su corazón todavía está dolorosamente machacado.<br/>
—Asuntos de amor —su padre dijo mientras asentía, acomodándose de vuelta en su asiento —Siempre es un tema difícil de hablar — Debió saberlo, todavía no ha superado la muerte de su madre, han pasado diez años y aún puede ver el dolor en sus ojos, sus padres no habían sido ricos, pero el amor que había tenido el uno por el otro era todo lo que se lee en los cuentos de hadas.<br/>
Pateó la punta de su tenis contra el hormigón mientras descansa la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre las rodillas, permaneció mirando el suelo, deseando que una respuesta fácil viniera a él cuando se trata de Armie.<br/>
—¿Por qué renunciaste en la gasolinera? — Su padre tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, observando lejos de él, pero sintió como si estuviera mirándolo directamente.<br/>
—Es un tema complicado.<br/>
—Entonces tus asuntos del corazón son con Armand.<br/>
Maldita sea, el hombre sigue siendo bueno, eso es algo que amaba honestamente acerca de su padre, nunca lo había juzgado por ser gay, lo acepta tal y como es y lo amaba independientemente de su sexualidad, eso es decir mucho para un marine, no podría haber pedido un mejor padre.<br/>
—Podría tener algo que ver con eso —admitió en voz baja.<br/>
—¿Algo imperdonable? — su padre insistió.<br/>
—Algo en lo que no tengo ningún control — sintió el dolor en su corazón una vez más, todo lo que quiere es a Armie, a nadie más, pero el destino decidió que no es lo suficientemente bueno para el vaquero, la vida es tan jodidamente injusta.<br/>
— Esos alfas pueden ser difíciles de amar a veces y sin duda tercos como una mula cuando se intenta razonar con ellos.<br/>
Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, sus labios separados, mientras observa boquiabierto a su padre, nunca deja de sorprenderlo con su sabiduría.<br/>
Su padre le dio una risa ligera —Serví por un tiempo al lado de un médico de transformistas, mi mejor amigo encontró a su destinado dentro de un grupo de cabos recién enlistados, se unieron en medio del combate, él resulto preñado, un infierno de cosa para ver cuando estás bajo fuego, aunque para ser justos, no estaba seguro de sí debería estar más asustado del enemigo o de Tim intentando proteger a su omega y cachorro  —Marc se encogió de hombros— El médico me educo en las bases principales para reconocer a un alfa, incluso para apoyar a un omega cuando está dando a luz, fue una cosa intensa, pero ese mismo día el escuadrón donde estaba Tim, fue emboscado, el no pudo conocer a su cachorro.<br/>
—¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de eso antes? — Preguntó con un poco de reproche, eso le hubiera facilitado un poco las cosas con Armie.<br/>
—Hay cosas de las que a un hombre no le gusta hablar —dijo su padre— El recuerdo es demasiado doloroso, pero te nombré así por él.<br/>
Le hubiera gustado haber conocido a su homónimo, comienza a ver que existen capas en su padre sobre las que él nunca había sabido.<br/>
—¿Crees que puedes arreglar las cosas entre tú y Armand?<br/>
Él negó con la cabeza —No soy su destinado —Si su padre sabe sobre el asunto de omegas transformados y parejas destinadas, entonces no hay necesidad de ocultar la verdad, sin importar lo doloroso que es admitirlo en voz alta— Decidí cortar por lo sano antes de que Armie encuentre la pareja con quien se supone que debe estar.<br/>
—¿Cómo sabes que no eres tú con quien se supone Armand debe estar?<br/>
Tal vez su padre comienza a ponerse senil ¿No le acaba de decir que no es el destinado de Armie? tomó una respiración profunda y espetó —No estoy embarazado.<br/>
Marc se sentó allí durante mucho tiempo, mirando la puesta de sol, sin decir nada mientras sorbía su mezcla de té y brandy, él permaneció tranquilo, sentado al lado de un hombre al que había admirado y respetado toda su vida y el silencio lo está matando.<br/>
—No te rindas, hijo —dijo seriamente — El destino tiene una manera divertida de resolver las cosas.<br/>
El no puede ver cómo las cosas se resolverían, no está embarazado, así que no es el omega de Armie —Se está haciendo tarde.<br/>
Marc asintió mientras se levantaba, el equilibrio un poco inestable — Es mejor que entre, vuelve a visitarme alguna vez, hijo.<br/>
Abrazó a su padre una última vez, necesitando el ancla, la sensación de seguridad, antes de que él subiera a su auto y se fue a su habitación de renta bacía, podría no haber encontrado ninguna respuesta, pero él se sentía mucho mejor, al menos por ahora.<br/>
Armie no tiene ni idea de a hacía donde lo está llevando Nick, él hombre le había dicho que se trata de algo urgente, pero parecía que habían estado conduciendo durante horas, aunque en su interior sabe que sólo había sido más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos —¿Vas a decirme lo que está pasando?<br/>
— Shhhh… Casi llegamos — dijo, mientras revisa el retrovisor antes de bajar a un viejo camino rural hecho de tierra y grava, sin duda están fuera de las rutas principales, no conoce el camino y comienza a estar cada vez más ansioso por salir corriendo, hasta que su alfa se cansara lo suficiente para dejarlo de atormentar con ciertos pensamientos, que incluyen rizos castaños y ojos verde avellana.<br/>
Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Timmy lo había abandonado y su paciencia estaba en un corto circuito en estos días, su alfa se siente enjaulado, su piel demasiado apretada, sus nervios deshilachados, estaba a punto de comenzarle a gritar a Nick, cuando una pequeña cabaña de troncos apareció a la vista—¿Qué es esto?<br/>
—Ya verás— dijo el hombre sonriente.<br/>
—Realmente me estoy cansando de tus respuestas cortas— su voz salió en un gruñido.<br/>
Nick frunció el ceño —Has sido un oso hambriento como el infierno durante demasiado tiempo, Armie, deja de morderme antes de que dirija está camioneta por un barranco.<br/>
Volvió a gruñir mientras espera a que llegaran a una parada, cuando lo hicieron, Nick salió y señaló hacia la cabaña de una sola planta —Está en el interior.<br/>
—¿Qué hay dentro? —su alfa está recibiendo un muy mal presentimiento, sobre todo, sabe que Nick no planea algo siniestro, pero no le gusta toda la rutina de intriga y respuestas a medias, giró sobre el hombre, cruzando sus brazos —Dime lo que está pasando o me voy caminando de vuelta al rancho.<br/>
—Esa sería una larga caminata, Armie, también es una larga carrera para tu alfa si dejas que el instinto te controle, sólo confía en mí y entra de una vez hombre.<br/>
Permaneció allí por un momento, observando largamente a Nick antes de finalmente ceder, salió al porche, escaneando alrededor de la zona, pero nada parece fuera de lugar, si sus amigos lo han traído todo el camino hasta aquí para una intervención, él colgaría a los dos por sus bolas.<br/>
Pero cuando entró en la cabaña, no estaba Henry esperándolo; su corazón comenzó a martillear contra su pecho cuando vio a Timmy de pie en la pequeña cocina, al instante se giró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Nick la cerró de golpe frente a su rostro, cuando giró la manija, no pasó nada, están encerrados.<br/>
—Maldita sea, Nick, tienes cinco segundos para dejarme salir de aquí — rigió mientras giraba violentamente la manija en su mano.<br/>
—No hasta que los dos trabajen en su mierda —el hombre gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta — y no se te ocurra intentar escapar, no hay salida, Henry y yo nos aseguramos de eso, pero no te preocupes, tengo la primera guardia, si se produce un incendio, abriré la puerta enseguida.<br/>
Golpeó la palma de su mano contra la madera gastada —¿Esto fue idea tuya? —Le refunfuñó a Timmy sin voltear.<br/>
—Por supuesto que no —el niño respondió con vehemencia en su tono — Yo no sabía que tu estarías aquí, Joey dijo que necesitaba de mí ayuda, Henry me recogió en el restaurante y me trajo aquí, dijo que esperara.<br/>
Van a pagar por esto, esos pequeños casamenteros entrometidos. no tiene derecho a meter la nariz donde no deben, se acercó a las ventanas, pero hay barras gruesas de acero en ellas, Nick tenía razón, no hay forma de salir de aquí.<br/>
—¡Maldita sea! —golpeó la pared cerca de la ventana, no quiere estar cerca de Timmy, no quiere inhalar el aroma a jazmines tan familiar del pequeño, el recordatorio de lo que había pasado únicamente profundizó el dolor en su pecho de perder al dulce niño de su lado.<br/>
Comenzó a pasearse por la cabaña en un paso enojado, evitando el área donde Timmy está sentado, se negó a mirar en su dirección, no permitiría que su determinación se debilitara, por las estúpidas ganas que tiene su alfa de lanzarse contra el niño.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sólo diré que pensé tres cosas mientras adaptaba esté capítulo.</p><p>1. Que papá tan chévere tiene Tim<br/>2. Que buenos amigos los de Armie.<br/>3. Los encierran como caballos, sólo falta que les quiten la luz. </p><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que tengan una gran semana c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno gente, antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar antes, tuve un problema con mi computador y se arreglo hace unos días, pero tuve que volver a adaptar el capítulo de hoy, y apenas he terminado, espero que les guste la actualización !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por casi dos horas, no dijo ni una sola palabra, había dejado de pasearse por la habitación hace mucho tiempo y se había distraído observando por la ventana enrejada, una parte de él, se muere por sostener a Timmy de nuevo, su alfa gruño por no poder tener al pequeño alcance de la mano. <br/>—¿Por cuánto tiempo Nick va a mantenernos aquí? — escucho al dulce niño preguntar desde el mismo lugar en el que había estado sentado cuando él llegó, no se había movido en ninguna ocasión, incluso su tono es aburrido y eso sólo lo molesto aún más. <br/>—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? —encrespando los puños, los escondió debajo de sus axilas mientras observaba el viento soplar suavemente a través de las copas de los árboles, está ansioso por salir a correr, para quemar el exceso de energía y frustración. <br/>—Nick es tu amigo — el niño señaló— ¿Ha hecho algo como esto antes? <br/>Él apretó los dientes enojado —No. <br/>—Esto es estúpido — lo escuchó levantarse y comenzar a golpear la puerta— ¡Nick déjanos salir! <br/>No obtuvo alguna respuesta y en el fondo sabía que no la tendría, Nick es un alfa obstinado y esperaría hasta que se levantara la bandera blanca. <br/>—Siempre le podríamos decir que lo hemos arreglado. <br/>—¿Mentir? —casi escupió la palabra— Lógico de tu parte. <br/>—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —el pequeño exigió mientras se gira, enfrentándolo — Eres tú quien quiere vivir una mentira. <br/>Ignoró al niño, no estaría aquí debatiendo toda está jodida situación con Timmy él lo había dejado ¿De qué podían hablar? él está en su derecho de negarse a hacerlo, no tiene por qué defenderse, tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá, manteniendo la espalda hacia él castaño. <br/>—Claro, adelante, vamos a actuar como si todo estuviera de las putas mil maravillas, tú eres quien tiene una pareja por ahí en alguna parte esperándote, no yo — Timmy se alejó de la puerta y regresó a la cocina, los brazos del pequeño están cruzados sobre el pecho y si él no se equivoca, puede oír el dolor en su voz, así como el olor a jazmines, marchitándose ¿Por qué Timothée tiene que sufrir? él no tiene su corazón arrancado y aplastado en su pecho, no fue él quien finalmente se arriesgó a confiar en alguien una vez más, sólo para ser traicionado de vuelta.  <br/>—Un compañero al que nunca podría encontrar —¿Por qué siquiera aún está discutiendo con Timmy? No tiene sentido hacerlo. <br/>—¿Y yo debo de correr ese riesgo? —el dulce niño lo miró boquiabierto, como si él lo estuviera abofeteando— Correcto —resopló mientras entrecierra sus bellos ojos verde avellana — Debo arriesgarme a construir una vida contigo y luego ver cómo me despojas de todo cuando esa persona “especial” se presente a tu vida — Timmy hizo comillas en el aire, sus dedos los sintió como garras sobre su corazón — No estoy torturándome al vivir con ese constante riesgo en nuestras vidas. <br/>No, Timmy no se torturaría, él lo está haciendo por sí sólo con su corazón —No importa de cualquier forma, irte lo dijo todo — gruñó en respuesta, negándose a decir otra palabra, esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos antes de que él se arreglara con el suave niño, el cual no tenía ni idea de lo que podrían haber tenido una maravillosa vida juntos, Timmy lo abandono, fin de la historia. <br/>—¡Eres un alfa jodidamente obstinado y cabezota! —escucho al castaño dar un golpe sobre el mostrador— Simplemente no lo entiendes ¿cierto Hammer? <br/>Él no está respondiendo a la provocación del pequeño, ya terminó de discutir toda está asquerosa situación. <br/>—¿Qué pasaría si los papeles estuvieran invertidos? —Preguntó Timmy lastimosamente — ¿Si yo fuera un omega que tiene un destinado en alguna parte? ¿Permitirías que te dejara para que pudiera vivir una vida feliz con mi alfa? <br/>—¡Yo mataría a ese alfa! —Maldita sea, se dio la vuelta, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que está seguro que se están haciendo añicos dentro de su boca. <br/>—¿Y supone que yo no deba sentirme así? ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir el saber que hay alguien ahí por quien me botaras como si no significara nada? <br/>—Yo nunca te habría dejado Timmy, te cuidaría por el resto de mi vida — argumentó de manera segura, el no podría hacer a un lado al pequeño niño, no después de verlo en esa jodida cama de hospital a punto de perder la vida.<br/>—¿Entonces qué? ¿Seríamos un trío? —Timmy escupió esas palabras, — Mierda no, yo no te compartiría Armie, ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Permitirías que otra persona me tocara y…<br/>—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! — Se puso de pie, regresando a la puerta y tirando fuertemente de la manija en vano, lo que el niño dijo tiene sentido, pero eso sólo lo molestó aún más, no existe ninguna manera posible de que él renunciara a Timmy si los papeles se invirtieran y él no comparte tampoco, preferiría matar a quien sea que intentara alejar al pequeño de su lado. <br/>—Entonces ¿qué diablos quieres de mi Armie? — Timmy gritó detrás suyo — Estoy condenado si permanezco a tu lado y también si me alejo, quieres que me quede, pero hay una posibilidad de que no pueda mantenerte, eso suena malditamente egoísta para mí Armand. <br/>¿Por qué el niño tiene que decir su nombre de esa manera tan triste y desesperada? apoyó la frente en la madera de la puerta, está tan cansado, cansado de sufrir y no poder tener a su dulce té entre sus brazos —No sé, Timmy, simplemente no lo se. <br/>—Me fui porque prefiero hacerme daño ahora, a que me hagas daño más tarde — las palabras fueron pronunciadas suavemente, incluso puede oír la desesperación absoluta en el tono de Timmy él tiene razón, está es una situación difícil como el infierno sin respuesta clara, él quiere a Timothée con cada fibra de su ser, incluso su alfa desgarra el interior de su pecho por volver a tenerlo, pero existe una posibilidad de que encuentre a su destinado ¿dónde dejaría eso a Timmy? <br/>Está entre la espada y la pared, no quiere a nadie más que al dulce niño, pero sabe que si su pareja llegara, su alfa lo perseguiría olvidándose de todos a su alrededor, hasta tenerlo. <br/>Tomo asiento en la cama de tamaño doble, a menos de diez pasos de distancia de la puerta, apoyó su rostro en sus manos mientras que el vacío en su pecho comienza a hacerse más grade; la cama se hundió cuando Timmy se sentó a su lado —Por favor no me odies, Armie, a largo plazo, verás que separarnos es lo correcto, aunque eso nos lastime peor que la muerte en este momento. <br/>Y lo hace, jamás había sentido tal nivel de dolor y angustia en su vida, es cien veces peor que cuando Elizabeth lo abandono, en realidad, siente que se está muriendo. <br/>Dejó de luchar contra lo que sentía, permitiendo conceder los deseos de su alfa, se acercó y tomo a Timmy en sus brazos, atrayéndolo más cerca, apoyó su mejilla en los suaves rizos chocolate y aspiró el aroma del niño, llenando sus sentidos con el delicioso aroma a jazmines; dejar ir a Timmy sería la cosa más difícil que ha tenido que hacer. <br/>—Todavía podemos ser amigos — el niño comenzó, pero él sabe que es una mentira, sí él encontrara a su pareja, no creía que Timmy sonreiría y lo felicitaría, ellos probablemente nunca se verían el uno al otro de nuevo, y si lo hacían, sería sólo de manera apresurada. <br/>—Aléjate de ese jodido parque remolques, por favor — le dijo mientras presionaba sus labios sobre los desordenados rizos — No es seguro para ti. <br/>—Eso será un poco difícil cuando mi padre vive allí — acaricio suavemente la espalda del niño. <br/>—Entonces ve durante el día —Le mata pensar que no podría a estar allí para proteger al dulce niño, si fuera atacado de nueva cuenta, sería capaz de ir contra viento y marea, mataría al bastardo que se atreva a tocarlo, el hecho de que no estén juntos no significaba que su amor por Timmy desaparecería durante la noche, incluso suda que alguna vez lo haga. <br/>Y si su dulce té alguna vez recupera el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche que había sido azotado tan gravemente que lo dejo al borde de la muerte, él sería la primera persona allí, esperando por un nombre, listo para cobrar venganza. <br/>—Supongo que esto es todo —Timmy no se apartó, sabe que debe informarle a Nick que él y Timmy arreglaron las cosas y están ¿bien? pero no se atreve a dejar que el nuño se aparte de sus brazos, sí lo hace, él nunca podía sentir la suavidad de los desordenados rizos o la piel lechosa de nuevo.<br/>La delicada mano de Timmy se deslizó por su pecho, deteniéndose justo sobre su corazón, él la retiró, reteniéndola entre sus propias manos, observo esos hermosos ojos verde avellana, ardiendo de pasión y desenfreno —¿Una vez más antes de que nos separemos? <br/>Timmy mordió sus labios, su mirada bajo hasta su regazo —No deberíamos. <br/>Él asintió rápidamente —Tienes razón, no deberíamos —Y entonces él agacho su cabeza, en busca del rostro del su dulce pequeño, respiro profundamente absorbiendo cuando puede del aroma a jazmines, antes de que sus labios se tocaran los de Timmy, una tormenta de fuego se desató dentro de él, aplasto al pequeño contra su pecho, mientras sus dedos se enredan en los rulos chocolate, él comenzó a acomodar sus cuerpos sobre la cama. <br/>Timmy gimió, retorciéndose sobre su espalda, lo tomo de los hombros, tirando de él para acercar sus cuerpos, envolvió sus largas y delgadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, el hambre dentro suyo no se compara a nada de lo que hubiese sentido antes, su alfa quiere devorar al dulce pequeño, sus movimientos son bruscos y rápidos, rasgaron sus ropas hasta que estuvieron semidesnudos. <br/>Se movió más abajo, sobre el delicado cuerpo, chupando uno de los rosados y pequeños pezones, en su boca, lamiendo el pecho del hombre hasta encontrar el otro botoncito endurecido, mientras una de sus manos busca deshacerse de los pantalones de Timmy, mientras que los finos dedos se envuelven en su cabello, restregándolos entre ellos, tiró de sus propios pantalones vaqueros, liberando por fin sus cuerpos, sin ninguna restricción entre ellos, como debería de ser. <br/>Cuando su piel toco la de Timmy, fue como si estallaran fuegos artificiales dentro de su pecho, su alfa tiene la sensación de que por fin había vuelto a casa, como si allí fuera donde está destinado a permanecer por el resto de su vida. <br/>Timmy empujo con sus piernas moviendo sus pies por la superficie de la cama, hasta que logro colocarlo sobre su espalda, el dulce niño se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre su abdomen, luciendo como un precioso ángel libertino, acercó su mano al hermoso rostro, acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas con sus nudillos —Te amo mi dulce té. <br/>Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos encantadores ojos verdes, resbalando por su rostro, hasta perderse en los esponjosos labios de cereza, su cabeza se sacudió en un guiño rápido —Y yo siempre te amaré, mi enorme alfa. <br/>Empujo sus dedos dentro de la sensual boca del menor, permitiendo que los humedeciera con su propia saliva, sintió como su juguetona lengua, baila sobre ellos, sin apartar sus miradas, saco sus dedos con un suave pop, llevo sus dedos hasta su hendidura, separando las suaves mejillas, hasta llegar a la estrecha entrada, masajeando suavemente el borde, Timmy gritó mientras caía hacia delante, con las manos separadas sobre su pecho, comenzó a mover las caderas sensualmente mientras sus dedos empezaron a abrirse paso dentro de cuerpo, sus dedos trabajan estirando sus paredes, buscando estirarlo lo mejor que pueda, no quiere lastimarlo al entrar, busco unir sus labios al ritmo que sus dedos preparan el cálido interior, puede sentir el dolor en aquel beso, el dolor que sienten ambos ante lo que tiene que hacer, no quiere dejar ir a su dulce niño, pero sabe que tiene razón. <br/>No pueden construir una vida juntos sabiendo que él tenía una pareja por ahí en alguna parte, eso no es justo para Timmy, esta sería su última vez juntos, unidos en uno solo, y se aseguraría de que le demostrara a Timmy lo mucho que lo ama. <br/>Obligándose a reducir la velocidad, los rodó de nuevo, colocando al pequeño debajo de él antes de apartarse, buscando en los cajones de los muebles, algo que pudiera utilizar como lubricante, encontró un tarro de crema corporal en uno de los armarios, espera que pueda funcionar.  <br/>Llevo el tarro de vuelta a la cama, tomando con sus dedos un poco del blanquecino liquido antes de esparcirlo por su polla dura, Timmy permaneció recostado sobre su espalda, observando cada uno de sus movimientos como si intentara memorizar sus rasgos, está seguro que ninguno de los dos olvidaría este momento, jamás podría casar de su mente la mera en que las pupilas del dulce pequeño se dilatan, sus labios entreabiertos y tentadoramente hinchados, su preciosa piel de porcelana se ha coloreado de un precioso rosa extendiéndose por todo el delicado pecho hasta el rosado miembro endurecido, incluso parecía demasiado bello como un escultura creada para el placer puro y virginal, su boca se secó mientras que su alfa rugía enojado, no está listo para dejar ir a Timmy sin antes reclamarlo como es debido. <br/>Lo tomo suavemente por los tobillos buscando guiar las finas piernas sobre sus hombros, la rosada entrada se contrajo frente a sus ojos extendiéndose ampliamente para recibirlo, es como si el cuerpo el pequeño lo estuviera esperando con anticipación, lamio sus labios resecos mientras toma su miembro entre su mano se inclinó para depositar un ligero beso sobre los labios del niño, la punta de su polla rozo contra la abertura comenzando a humedecer un poco con su presemen antes de entrar, cerró los ojos, saboreando la dulce sensación, la estrechez, el calor abrazador que lo siente consumirse, lentamente busco ir más lejos en el apretado interior, quiere grabar en su memoria como es el estar conectado con Timmy. <br/>El dulce niño se arqueo contra la cama echando su cabeza hacía atrás, dejando expuesto el tentador cuello de cisne mientras sus gemidos son largos y estrangulados siendo jodidamente placenteros para su alfa cuando por fin se enterró completamente dentro de cuerpo, los brazos del menor se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello tirando de él más cerca, el aroma a jazmines se volvió más intenso, lleno de sensualidad y deseo, daría lo que fuera por que el dulce niño pudiera reconocer su propio aroma, embriagándolos, sintiéndolos unidos, comenzó a empujar suavemente, apenas saliendo del interior que lo succiona deslizando una de sus manos hasta enredar sus dedos en los suaves rizos chocolate tirando de ellos para unir sus labios. <br/>Fue el momento más agridulce que alguna vez hubiera experimentado, termino con él beso sólo para enterrar su rostro en el hermoso cuello de cisne, adsorbiendo todo lo que pudiera del dulce aroma del pequeño, para que su alfa jamás olvidara lo perfecto que es Timothée, incluso rogo al destino por algún tipo de milagro en el que pudiera permanecer con él pequeño niño por siempre. <br/>Incremento el ritmo de sus envestidas, conduciendo su miembro tan profundamente como le es posible, en un intento por llegar más lejos que cualquier otro, quiere que Timmy recuerde la sensación de estar bajo su cuerpo, que nunca olvide lo profundo que tomo su deliciosa entrada, sin detener sus empujes, tomo la cabeza del niño con ambas manos, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, su pecho se oprimió al ver gruesas lágrimas de resbalar por las sonrojadas mejillas, los ojos que brillaban con pasión ahora son nublosos por el llanto, con la yema de sus pulgares limpio cada rastro de humedad —No llores mi dulce té. <br/>—No puedo evitarlo Armie—dijo mientras su respiración se volvía pesada sobre su rostro— No quiero que te vayas, no quiero dejarte ir. <br/>Besó cada párpado antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del amor de su vida, aferrándose al pequeño, sabe exactamente cómo se sentía, y para ser sincero, no está seguro de si podría alejarse, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, nunca quiso hacerle daño a este pobre niño, pero lo haría algún día si no obtenía el valor de dejarlo ser libre ahora. <br/>Mantuvo sus propias lágrimas a raya mientras le hacía dulcemente el amor al hombre de su vida, sus movimientos son lentos, sensuales, asegurándose de que su miembro tocara cada parte buena dentro de su interior, haciendo su propia memorización de modo que nunca olvidaría una sola pulgada de este maravilloso niño. <br/>El cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a temblar y a sacudirse, mientras que las paredes de su interior se contrajeron contra la extensión de su polla, su respiración agitada, y sus parpados apretados, escucho como gritaba su nombre entre gemidos, mientras las delicadas manos tiran de su cabello, su venida se derramo entre ellos, cuando empujó con mayor fuerza sobre la dulce próstata en su interior; sus colmillos se alargaron y su alfa rugió con necesidad, no puede contenerlo en su interior y mucho menos detenerlo, cuando se inclinó sobre el largo cuello para morderlo, sabe que su mordida no será permanente y que se borrara en un par de días, pero él y su alfa necesitan esto, necesitan fingir por un momento que Timmy será su omega para el resto de sus vidas. </p><p>Sostuvo firmemente el cuerpo del menor contra su pecho, cuando su propio placer exploto en su cuerpo, y su clímax lo atravesó, llenando el interior de su dulce niño, hasta el borde, su nudo se hincho en el apretado interior, evitando que cualquier rastro de su venida saliera; su respiración se agito, su alfa gruño con satisfacción, su dulce niño fue capaz de tomar su nudo.<br/>Bajo con cuidado las finas piernas de sus hombros, mientras el niño las envuelve en su cadera con un gruñido perezoso; lamio la herida en su cuello, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que resbalaron a lo largo de la piel pálida de su cuello, antes de besar suavemente sobre la marca que le había hecho, abrazó a su dulce niño aún más fuerte, sintiendo como si se estuviera muriendo en los brazos del hombre.<br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>Entre la bruma post orgásmica, Timothée se aferro al cuerpo encima suyo sintiéndose más lleno que nunca antes, gimo largamente al sentir la lengua de Armie sobre su cuello, como si en esa zona nacieran un montón de fuegos artificiales que corren por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta llegar a su pecho de manera que se sintiera completamente diferente, como si algo nuevo naciera dentro suyo, algo cálido y suave, trayéndole una especie de paz y tranquilidad.</p><p>Cerro sus ojos con un bostezo somnoliento al tiempo que él vaquero los acomoda sobre sus costados cubriendo sus cuerpos con una esponjosa manta, se acurruco sobre el pecho grande y caliente respirando profundamente en un intento por calmar los aun acelerados latidos de su corazón, entre inhalaciones le pareció notar un delicado aroma a pinos haciéndole sentir como si estuviera a la mitad de un húmedo bosque, proveniente del cuerpo de Armie aunque está seguro de que nunca ah olido de esa , ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir ese suave aroma momentos atrás mientras hacían el amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se que realmente tarde con la actualización de este capitulo, lo siento por ello, pero me sentí perdida en la mitad del camino y no estaba segura de que rumbo tomar, espero que te guste la actualización y disfrutes de todo lo que será rebelado.</p><p>Agregue dos capítulos más como puede que hayas notado, porque aun tenemos un montón de cosas que resolver y necesitare más actualizaciones para ello, tratare de actualizar el lunes siguiente y todo sale como lo planeo c:</p><p>Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia !! toda clase de comentarios son bien agradecidos y valorados :3 espero que disfruten del capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ! recuerden mantenerse sanos y tomar las medidas de higiene necesarias.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie entró en la oficina en el rancho, recopilando toda la documentación necesaria para llevar a cabo la venta de uno de sus caballos, cuando el teléfono fijo sonó — Rancho Triple-A.</p><p>—¿Armie?</p><p>Su aliento abandonó sus pulmones ante el sonido de la dulce voz de Timmy, no la había escuchado desde que habían estado juntos por última vez, tres meses atrás en la cabaña; finalmente había podido empezar a seguir adelante con su vida, aunque constantemente piensa en el dulce niño, en su delicado aroma a jazmines y la suavidad de su lechosa piel, el dolor de no tenerlo a su lado apenas había disminuido ligeramente —Timothée.</p><p>No puede pensar en nada más que decir, su mente trata de encontrar una razón por la cual el pequeño castaño lo llamaría, ambos habían acordado que lo mejor sería es separarse y nunca contactar al otro de nuevo, ya que sólo haría que el proceso de curación fuera más fácil y difícil para dos.</p><p>Lo habían visto como una buena idea en aquel momento, pero, para ser sincero consigo mismo, él está siendo miserable como el infierno, aunque no le diría eso a Timmy jamás, su llamada puede ser inofensiva, después de todo, es el dueño de la única estación de servicio de la ciudad, aunque está seguro de que él pequeño castaño sabe cómo manejar su propio auto.</p><p>—Creo que necesitamos encontrarnos— la voz del su dulce té fue cálida, tal y como la recuerda, su alfa desgarro su interior por salir a buscar al pequeño.</p><p>Suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en la grande silla detrás del escritorio, tratando de reforzar su determinación y controlar a su alfa —Creo que no sería una buena idea, Timothée.</p><p>La línea permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, él contuvo la respiración durante ese tiempo   —Está bien, lamento molestarte Armie.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al niño el motivo por qué había llamado, escucho el sonido que indicaba el corte de llamada, permaneciendo allí, sentado, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, observando fijamente a la mesa mientras recuerda su día de campo en el arroyo, había sido el día más perfecto de su vida, con su dulce Timmy entre sus brazos, observando como el cielo cambiaba de colores, siendo únicamente ellos dos, sus almas unidas en una sola, su alfa nunca se había sentido tan en paz, como en aquel momento.</p><p>Colgó el teléfono y llevó el papeleo afuera, donde el nuevo propietario de <em>tender peach </em>lo espera —Aquí tiene — Él pegó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su mente trabaja tiempo extra sobre por qué él dulce niño lo había llamado.</p><p>—Parece una yegua bastante fina — dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la carpeta de color manila que le entrega —No puedo esperar para comenzar la cría de pura sangre.</p><p>Apenas escucha la conversación del hombre, asiento de vez en ves tratando de disimular su frustración por no saber lo que está pasando con Timmy, finalmente tomó una respiración profunda y dio una palmada al hombre en el hombro —<em> tender peach </em>es una gran elección, es una buena chica, tendrá a los mejores pura sangre de la región.</p>
<hr/><p>Timmy coloco su teléfono celular sobre el mostrador de la cocina, viendo directamente a su padre, con una mueca —Él no quiere encontrarse conmigo.</p><p>La mandíbula del hombre se apretó firmemente mientras trataba de levantarse con su bastón, Marc había sufrido una apoplejía y él se había mudado para cuidar de su padre de vuelta al parque de remolques, pero esa no había sido la única razón por la cual decidió moverse del centro, tomo la decisión cuando se volvió jodidamente difícil seguir trabajando en el restaurante como mesero y ocultar su embarazo al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Las cosas comenzaron a volverse difíciles días después de su último encuentro con el vaquero, creyó que era una reacción natural, debido al doloroso rompimiento que ambos acordaron a regaña dientes, pero toda esa tristeza y melancolía se sentía tan intensa, creciendo y alimentando su dolor con el paso de los días, era como sí algo dentro suyo hubiese nacido controlando gran parte de sus emociones, negándose a sentir algo más que no fuera miseria por sí mismo, permaneciendo dentro de su cama bajo un montón de mantas, parecía que el calor no podía llegar a su cuerpo, manteniéndolo frío e intranquilo con una fuerte opresión en su pecho, sus lágrimas y sollozos parecían ser incontrolables hasta que se quedaba dormido en medio de su llanto.</p><p>Apenas recuerda el día en que apareció el extraño aroma a jazmines que parecía provenir de su propia piel, recordando las palabras que Armie le había dicho en su picnic, la pareja destinada a un alfa, sufría una transformación de casta, convirtiéndolo en un omega, el cual obtenía su propio aroma que lo distinguirá sobre todos los demás omegas, intento no hacerse ilusiones sobre el tema, él médico les había confirmado tristemente que ellos no eran destinados después de que se unieron aquella noche en la parte trasera de la camioneta, no entendía porque esta vez tendría que ser diferente, así que lavo varias veces su cuerpo con diferentes jabones aromáticos en un intento por poner aprueba “su aroma”, pero no importo cuantas veces se había lavado o utilizado fragancias diferentes, el aroma a jazmines siempre resalto sobre todos los demás, envolviendo su cuerpo, pero parecía que nadie en su trabajo era capaz de notar el aroma.</p><p>La mordida en su cuello había sanado por completo, pero en lugar de desvanecerse en su piel dio paso a una marca peculiar y diferente a cualquier otra mordida de un par de incisivos, incluso podía decir que la marca sobre en la unión de su cuello y hombro resulta bastante hermosa, con un contornó bastante parecido a la marca en la cintura del vaquero, la cual aún punza y se torna ligeramente roja, cada vez que recuerda con nostalgia sus momentos al lado de Armie, incluso algo en su propio interior ruega por estar envuelto por gruesos brazos del hombre, al negarse ante ese deseo todo en su interior se transforma, dejando como resultado una enorme ansiedad que lo tortura de manera desesperada por sentir ese suave aroma a pinos cubriendo sus sentidos. Ingenuamente había creído que con el paso de los días todo mejoraría y podría encontrarse con Armie para informarle sobre el cambio de su casta, sin tener idea que los días más tristes y dolorosos estaban por venir.</p><p>—Le cortaré las bolas al hombre — fueron las palabras de su padre las cuales lo trajeron de vuelta al presente, dejando atrás los dolorosos recuerdos que tanto alteran su interior.</p><p>—No puedes hacer eso — se removió desde dónde está parado, en un intento por encontrar un poco de comodidad para sus pies hinchados, presionando sus manos en los hombros de su padre, en un intento para mantener en equilibrio su enorme vientre — Para ser justos, no le dije el motivo por el cual le estaba llamando.</p><p>—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó su padre, girando su rostro para verle — Armand tiene el derecho de saber que va a ser padre.</p><p>Eso es cierto, pero no es una situación justa para Armie, ahora que él es responsable de su padre, no tiene derecho a pedirle al vaquero que asumiera esa responsabilidad, sabe que tiene que decirle a Armie sobre su embarazo, la culpa le carcome cada vez que ve su abultado vientre, además de contarle sobre su transformación, ahora es un omega, el omega de Armie Hammer.</p><p>—Tienes razón —finalmente accedió, pero simplemente no puede salir de la casa, no cuando se ve como si se hubiera tragado una sandía entera, joder, es mucho más grande que eso, apenas pude moverse sin miedo a chocar contra alguna superficie, su vientre es enorme y no negaría que eso le preocupa ¿es siquiera normal que un omega recién transformado pueda tener un vientre más grande que el resto su cuerpo?</p><p>Conducir está fuera de su alcance sin duda, no sería capaz de encajar detrás del volante y no hay manera de que su padre pudiera conducir, y si intentara pedir un auto privado correría el riesgo de que Luke lo reconociera, además tendría que enfrentarse a las diversas miradas curiosas sobre su actual estado físico, siempre fue un hombre con una complexión fina, ahora parecía tener sobrepeso, cuando una idea lo golpeó.</p><p>—¿A quién llamas? — su padre pregunto mientras él toma su teléfono de nuevo.</p><p>— Nick —contestó de manera rápida, después del incidente en la cabaña, el hombre le había dado su número de teléfono personal, le pidió que lo llamara si alguna vez necesitaba algo.</p><p>—Hola ¿qué tal?</p><p>—Nick, habla…</p><p>—Es una broma, deja un mensaje después del tono — Gruñó y colgó, después de escuchar el fastidioso tono, lo que tiene que decir es algo que no puede simplemente dejar en el correo de voz.</p><p>Se contoneó hacia la repisa y tomo la guía telefónica colocándola en el mostrador, comenzando a buscar el número telefónico del <em>Happy Ending Bar</em>.</p><p>—¿A quién llamas ahora?</p><p>Él amaba a su padre muchísimo, pero el hombre es demasiado hablador, aunque no lo culpa, él es exactamente de la misma manera, además, después de vivir solo durante mucho tiempo, finalmente tiene alguien con quien charlar, comenzaban a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ambos hablan sobre cualquier cosa, desde el clima, hasta los rumores alrededor del parque de remolques, una vez habían tenido una conversación de una hora sobre las ardillas.</p><p>—Voy a llamar al bar que Nick y Henry poseen — dijo mientras comenzaba a marcar el número en su teléfono celular.</p><p>—Inteligente idea —dijo su padre— Ordéname algunas alas mientras estás en ello, he oído que tienen las mejores en el área de los tres condados.</p><p>Su propio estómago se quejó ante la mención de la comida, lo único que parecía hacer en estos días es comer, tal vez él ordenaría una docena... o cuatro y una soda grande.</p><p>—<em> Happy Ending </em>— Henry dijo cuándo contestó el teléfono, él no es justamente el vaquero con él que quería hablar, pero Henry también podría serle de ayuda.</p><p>—Me gustaría pedir cuatro docenas de alas, salsa de barbacoa de miel, tres partes de aderezo ranch, una soda grande, dos bollos de arándanos y a Armie Hammer.</p><p>—¿Timmy? —Henry se rió entre dientes— Los primeros artículos puedo conseguírtelos sin ningún problema, aunque no estoy muy seguro acerca del último.</p><p>Tenía que pensar en algo más para atraer a Armie —Entonces ¿puedes traerme la orden? No estoy seguro de poder salir de casa.</p><p>—No es ningún problema, sería bueno para ponerme al día contigo —el hombre se llevaría una sorpresa apenas lo viera; le dio a Henry la dirección de su padre antes de colgar.</p><p>—Maldita sea, olvide pedir papas fritas.</p><p>—Alas— dijo su padre con alegría mientras sonreía débilmente, esa fue una gran hazaña teniendo en cuenta que el lado derecho de la cara de su padre había sido afectado por la apoplejía.</p><p>—Tengo que comer tres docenas de ellas para poder disfrutarlas —dijo antes de agacharse y sostenerse del respaldo del sofá, balanceándose de aquí y allá, hasta que finalmente logro sentarse sobre la almohada especial.</p><p>Joder, ahora tiene que orinar. Gimió cuando comenzó a deslizarse hacia el borde del sofá, apoyándose de la mesa de centro y utilizándola como palanca para ponerse en pie.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas?</p><p>—El baño.</p><p>—Pero si fuiste hace diez minutos.</p><p>—Dile eso al bebé que presiona contra mi vejiga —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del remolque, sosteniendo cuidadosamente su vientre en el camino.</p><p>—Si me preguntas, estás teniendo gemelos —su padre respondió, tomando el periódico de la mesita — Estoy seguro de que hay dos enormes bebés atrapados dentro de ti, sólo tenemos que averiguar qué tendrás que hacer para sacarlos.</p><p>Su corazón se encogió ante la idea de tener gemelos, no es que no amara a sus bebés, sin importar cuántos hay dentro de él, pero tener que cuidar de uno mientras cuidaba a su padre, eso sería una locura y está seguro que su trabajo como mesero no podría pagar un cuidador especial para su padre o una buena guardería para sus bebés, rasco su nuca de manera ansiosa, antes de entrar al baño.</p><p>Para desgracia de su equilibrio, tiene que sentarse en el retrete con el fin de hacer pis, no ha visto a su polla en más de un mes y medio, su vientre es tan grande que apenas puede ver los dedos de sus pies al intentar lavarse o colocarse los calcetines, además, se mantiene constantemente preocupado por cómo se supone que daría a luz, esperaba que Henry pudiera explicarle esa parte, o quizás arreglaría un encuentro con Joey para resolver muchas otras de sus dudas.</p><p>Después de lavarse las manos y tirar de la palanca, regresó al frente y luchó para volver a sentarse sobre el sillón individual, en un intento por que sus pies descansaran.</p><p>Veinte minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta, demasiado cansado para volver a luchar contra su inestable equilibrio, como para levantarse, tomo la manta en el respaldo del sofá y cubrió su vientre con ella —Adelante.</p><p>No tenía ni idea de lo bueno que le resultaría ver a Henry, en respuesta le sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando el vaquero entró por la puerta —Vaya, no has cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que te vi — Excepto que ahora puede distinguir un peculiar aroma a café con chocolate proveniente del hombre, algo dentro de él se apaciguo levemente, disminuyendo su abatimiento.</p><p>Henry dio una risita baja mientras depositaba la bolsa con la comida sobre la mesita frente suyo, se acercó a su lado y tiro de uno de uno de sus brazos hacia adelante con demasiada fuerza, gritó asustado al casi caer de lado ante el rápido movimiento de su cuerpo para salir del sofá, si no fuera por las manos del vaquero que lo sostuvieron fuertemente de sus hombros para evitarlo, está muy seguro que se encontraría en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor con la salud de su bebé en riesgo.</p><p>Henry se congeló observando boquiabierto su abultado vientre, el hombre permaneció allí en silencio por varios minutos, sus ojos nunca abandonaron su redondez, por último, la mirada sorprendida parpadeó abandonando su vientre y se centró en su rostro — ¿Armie lo sabe?</p><p>— Timmy intento llamar al hombre— Respondió su padre —Pero Armand no quiere tener nada que ver con él.</p><p>—Papá —lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su padre antes de girarse hacia Henry — No, no le he dicho, quería poder verlo cara a cara, pero… –hizo un gesto con la mano hacía todo su cuerpo – ya que no puedo conducir, Armie tiene que venir a mí.</p><p>Henry parecía fascinado con su abdomen, incluso extendió su brazo, como si estuviera en medio de un trance y colocó suavemente la palma de la mano sobre su vientre —¿Sabes lo mucho que Armie quiere una familia?</p><p>Él lo sabe, pero tuvo que comenzar a descubrir las nuevas necesidades que emergieron de su interior, conociendo sus nuevas características como su aroma, la extraña humedad que su cuerpo parece formar en su interior cuando su ánimo sexual se volvió más intenso por el vaquero; apenas había notado los síntomas de gestación, incluso cuando lo hizo los primeros meses fueron un infierno, con su cuerpo luchando por adaptarse a su nuevo organismo, recuerda todas esas noches largas y frías donde apenas  tuvo un par de horas para dormir, recuerda bien el llanto y sus quejidos silenciosos llamando entre sollozos al vaquero para que estuviera a su lado cuidándolo, intentando que el dolor en su cuerpo disminuyera, intento duplicar el aroma de Armie con un par de aromatizantes artificiales pero eso sólo sirvió para que algo dentro suyo se desgarrara y un profundo vacío se naciera en su pecho, el cual ha estado llenando con comida de toda clase hasta ahora. Cuando el dolor se había vuelto soportable para tener un poco de lucidez mental y dejar de ser una masa llorosa y miserable, su cuerpo se había puesto tan hinchado y su vientre tan desarrollado que apenas podía pasar por las puertas del remolque — Sí.</p><p>—Joder, incluso tienes tu propio aroma, jazmines silvestres, las flores favoritas de la mamá de Armie— Henry susurró, mientras inspeccionaba suavemente la longitud de su vientre — Gemelos, eso es muy raro.</p><p>Oh, joder, su padre tenía razón, el pánico estaba a segundos de atacarlo —¿Podrías decirle a Armie que necesito verlo?... por favor — susurro suavemente, buscado tragarse el nuevo cumulo de emociones que lo invaden y amenazan con desatar una ola de llanto afligido.</p><p>El vaquero sacó su teléfono celular sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó rápidamente y esperó, aun con la mano sobre su vientre — Hammer, te necesito en la casa de Marc Chalamet.</p><p>Henry escuchó y luego su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de furia —No me importa una mierda, necesitas arrastrar tu trasero hasta aquí ¡ahora! — Escuchó un poco más antes de contestar de manera insistente —Sí, si es una cuestión de emergencia — el vaquero colgó, sacudiendo la cabeza —Y pensé que Nick era el mayor de los obstinados.</p><p>—¿Cómo ha estado? — Se sintió bien finalmente hacer esa pregunta, aunque había estado intentando adaptarse a su nueva casta, Armie nunca se alejó de su mente.</p><p>—Si quieres que sea totalmente honesto —Henry considero sus palabras antes de comenzar — Ha sido un miserable dolor en el trasero con el que poder hablar.</p><p>No es lo que él quería oír, estar lejos de Armie es jodidamente doloroso y descubrir que ambos han sido miserables durante todos estos meses no le trajo ningún consuelo, esperaba que con su forzada ausencia Armie hubiese podido seguir adelante con su vida, y aunque sabía que él es su destinado, esperaba que su vaquero tuviera un poco de paz.</p><p> Henry lo ayudó a reacomodarse en el sofá antes de salir del remolque.</p><p>Tomo la bolsa de comida y comenzó a hurgar con sus manos un par de alas, sabe que está haciendo un lío con la salsa y el aderezo, pero no puede detenerse, sus emociones lo están carcomiendo por dentro, su <em>omega</em> está agitado y eso sólo incrementa su hambre nerviosa.</p><p>Sólo dejo de comer cuando escucho gritos afuera, joder, Armie había llegado, tenía ganas de correr y saltar sobre el hombre; corrección, contonearse y esperar a que el vaquero quisiera abrazarlo, tomo un montón de servilletas en un intento por limpiar el desastre que es su rostro, lleno de salda y aderezo, pero está seguro de que no lo está logrando del todo.</p><p>—Sólo entra de una jodida vez Hammer — Henry gritó antes que la puerta se abriera, al principio, nadie apareció y luego hubo una enorme sombra sobre los escalones antes de que Armie caminara lentamente a través de la puerta.</p><p>Le costaba respirar, su corazón se agito y algo dentro de él exploto en una alegría inmensa, apenas obtuvo la primera inhalación de aquel aroma a pinos, toda clase de miedo se desvaneció de su cuerpo, trayendo en su lugar una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, el vació en su pecho por fin había desaparecido; Armand Hammer está mirándolo directamente, o para ser más precisos, observa a su abultado vientre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto me tiene muy emocionada, estamos a solo un capitulo del final de esta hermosa historia y la verdad que a sido todo un camino confuso, no sólo porque no estaba segura de hacia donde me llevaría esta historia, sino también por toda clase de noticias intensas que recibió el fandom mientras la estaba adaptando, sin duda ha sido todo un reto, espero con todo mi corazón que lo estés disfrutando, y este capitulo sea tan hermoso para ti como lo fue para mi.</p><p>Gracias por todo su apoyo con la historia, saben que amo y valoro cada uno de sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie se tambaleó hacia un lado, aferrándose al mostrador para evitar caer al suelo, su rostro comenzó a palidecer de manera preocupante y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que es humanamente posible, joder, esa no es exactamente la reacción que ha estado esperando, el vaquero parece estar a punto de desmayarse.</p><p>Henry apareció detrás de Armie, cerrando la puerta apenas entro al remolque —No te quedes ahí parado como idiota, ve a consolar a tu omega.</p><p>Esa maldita palabra casi lo hizo llorar de alegría, ¡él es el omega de Armie!, dejo la canasta de las alas a un lado, haciendo todo lo posible para eliminar los restos de salsa de su rostro frotando la manga de su suéter, mientras hacía lo posible para deslizarse al borde del sofá y poder ponerse de pie de nueva cuenta, joder, se tomó un respiro antes de lograr que sus piernas lo sostuvieran, su espalda lo está matando.</p><p>—¿Cómo? — Susurró el vaquero con una mirada de asombro sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>—Si Timmy tiene que explicarte eso, tú y yo necesitamos tener una larga conversación Hammer —escucho a Henry responder con una risita.  </p><p>Armie caminó hacia él como si estuviera en un sueño, para luego ver como lentamente baja sobre sus rodillas; puede ver las manos del hombre temblar cuando la extendió para tocar su vientre, apenas le toco con una caricia suave y cálida, hizo que toda clase de miedo y temor desapareciera de su cuerpo, dejando en su lugar una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía, incluso sintió sus bebés se removían en su interior con dirección al toque de Armie.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea— dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, al recordar la afirmación del doctor, así como cada palabra que había dicho; si su embarazo no sucedió la primera vez que se unieron, entonces él y Armie no eran destinados.</p><p>Escucho a su padre chasquear la lengua —Parece que también tengo que tener una charla contigo, Timmy.</p><p> —Eso no es a lo que me refiero, papá – su voz apenas fue un susurro, estrangula por los sollozos que se forman en su pecho.</p><p>Los dedos de Armie comenzaron a masajear con adoración su vientre trayéndole una profunda calma a su cuerpo, no logro contener más sus lágrimas y permitió que estás se deslizaran libres por sus mejillas, ha estado esperando esto, por tano tiempo que apenas puede creer que realmente está sucediendo; Armie elevo su rostro desde su posición en el suelo, tenía sonrisa más amplia que jamás había visto, antes de que desapareciera, sustituyéndola por una mirada de preocupación; las grandes manos sostuvieron los costados de su rostro, mientras que los pulgares limpiaron cada una de sus lágrimas con un fino toque, cuidándolo como si pudiera romperlo, joder, él había echado tanto de menos ser acariciado por el hombre  —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – su voz fue suave, casi aterciopelada, no había ni un poco de reproche en sus palabras, pero puede notar la confusión ellas.</p><p>—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora —argumentó mientras tomaba una de las grandes manos entre las suyas, alejándola solo lo suficiente de su rostro, para poder depositar un pequeño beso en el interior de ella.</p><hr/><p>Las siguientes horas las paso relatándole a Armie y Henry sobre la enfermedad de su padre, así como los primeros cambios que presento su cuerpo al cambiar de casta, en como había pasado por alto los síntomas de su embarazo por concentrase en controlar la intensidad de sus emociones nacientes, y cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, la manera en que esa oscura agonía lo había atrapado, que apenas le había permitido abandonar la cama para poder arrastrase hasta el baño, y cuando fue capaz de permanecer de pie sin desmoronarse en una masa de dolor y sufrimiento, su vientre había crecido tanto que no podía ocultarlo ni con el abrigo más grande, su cuerpo no es capaz de entrar en su auto y expreso su preocupación al llamar un auto particular, no estaba listo para las miradas acosadoras de la gente; trato de suprimir la intensidad de los espasmos dolorosos que dominaron su cuerpo en las noches en que llamaba al vaquero entre lamentos, no tenía porque martirizar a ambos de esa manera, con esos horribles recuerdos.</p><p>Armie lo abrazó en todo momento y con tanta fuerza que le había resultado difícil respirar —Armie, tranquilo, estoy mejor ahora, lo prometo, tú eres todo lo que necesito para sentirme bien.</p><p>Él vaquero aflojo ligeramente sus abrazos, pero sin retirarlos de cuerpo, está sonriendo ampliamente —Tú eres mi omega…. mi destino.</p><p>— Y parece que tú eres mi alfa —dijo mientras su cuerpo busca acurrucarse en el pecho del hombre, había creído muerta toda clase de esperanzas sobre ser el destinado de Armie, que jamás creyó poder decir esas palabras, se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía jodidamente bien poder decirlo, no hay otro lugar en el mundo que pudiera sentirse mejor que estar entre los brazos de su alfa, disfrutando de su aroma y de lo cálido y fuerte de su cuerpo; tomo una respiración profunda del tranquilizador aroma a pinos, permitiéndose por un momento imaginarse a ellos dos cuidando de sus pequeños hijos, criándolos juntos.</p><p>Armie comenzó a dar lentas caricias a su espalda aliviando el dolor en esa zona, el soltó un suspiro complacido mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, escucho la suave risa del hombre mientras varios besos son depositados en su cabello —Vamos mi dulce té, te llevare a casa.</p><p>Su cuerpo se tensó ante ese pensamiento, trayendo de vuelta un poco de preocupación a su mente —Armie, yo…. Realmente no puedo dejar a mi papá sólo, él necesita ayuda.</p><p>—Entonces él se mudará al rancho con nosotros.</p><p>Él negó con la cabeza mientras mordisquea su labio inferior —No puedo pedirte que te hagas cargo de él, eso es demasiado, yo no intento abusar de…</p><p>—Si discutes conmigo en esto… — el hombre lo interrumpió mientras sus manos fueron directamente a su barriga, acariciándola cuidadosamente, mientras inclinaba su rostro sobre su oído — Voy a azotar tu trasero tan pronto como des a luz — su voz fue apenas en un intimo susurro solamente para ellos dos, pero basto para sonrojar completamente su rostro, él sólo pudo asentir.</p><p>—Haré que Nick me ayude a empacar todas tus cosas —dijo Henry mientras saca el móvil de su chaqueta — Tenemos un pequeño apartamento tamaño loft detrás de la casa principal donde tu padre puede quedarse, estará bastante como ahí — Henry levantó la mano cuando abrió su boca listo para comenzar a discutir sobre estar siendo un aprovechado de su gratitud — No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Timmy, tu padre probablemente quiere mantener algo de su libertad, no querrá estar en una casa llena de hombres ruidosos y niños gritando.</p><p>Armie se rió entre dientes mientras observa a Nick fruncir el ceño, su madre había regresado cuando se enteró de que su omega está teniendo gemelos.</p><p>Aunque la madre de Nick es viuda, se dio cuenta de que al alfa de su amigo no le hacía mucha gracia la manera en que Marc está coqueteando con Janice, él piensa que los dos son adorables juntos.</p><p>—Lo juro, si trata de hacer un movimiento sobre mi madre, haré que se mude junto a los establos — Nick amenazó con los labios fruncidos.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿cinco? —Preguntó divertido — Janice es una mujer adulta y puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera.</p><p>—No, no puede — Nick hizo un puchero mientras se alejaba con Freya en sus brazos, él sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras para poder comprobar a su omega.</p><p>Todavía no puede creer que su tan anhelado deseo se haya hecho realidad, Timmy es suyo y no tiene ni la más remota intención de dejarlo ir nunca.</p><p>El médico encargado de cambio de castas había llegado tan pronto como habían terminado de mudar a Timmy y su padre al rancho el mismo día que se había enterado sobre su estado de gestación, el hombre estaba sorprendido de que Timmy estuviera finalmente embarazado, él le había dicho que la primera vez que había estado íntimamente junto con su dulce té no lo había mordido, logrando controlar los fuertes impulsos de su alfa al querer hacerlo; el doctor les había dicho que eso lo explicaba todo.</p><p>Él no sabía estado seguro de seguir los instintos de su alfa y marcar a Timmy en su primer encuentro para que todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar, eso le habría ahorrado meses de agonía a su pequeño y a él si hubieran descubierto eso antes. El médico también les había confirmado que Timmy está teniendo gemelos.</p><p>Durante todos esos meses se había estado sintiendo como el hombre más afortunado del planeta, siendo arrullado cada noche por el perfecto aroma a jazmines y por la mañana despertando con la hermosa vista de su pequeño entre sus brazos, tomándose un momento para contar las pequeñas pecas que bañan su rostro con los primeros rayos de sol; su alfa había gruñido con satisfacción al tener esos brillantes ojos verdes adormilados solo para él cada día, había aprendido muchas cosas de su omega para ser sinceros, descubrió su gusto por los dulces y las golosinas, en especial los pastelillos de chocolate, también descubrió cuanto le gusta que acaricien su cabello, una noche lo hizo hasta hacerlo ronronear como un gatito bebé: más de una vez lo descubrió utilizando su ropa a pesar de ser demasiado grande para su cuerpo, incluso con su grande y bonito vientre.</p><p>Al entrar a su dormitorio se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su pequeño inclinado sobre la cama mientras sus manos se aferran a las mantas en un agarre intenso — Timmy… ¿Qué estás haciendo?</p><p> —Haciendo yoga mañanera ¿Quieres intentarlo? — su omega casi le gritó — ¡Estoy entrando en trabajo de parto! ¡¿Qué jodidos es lo que te parece que hago?! — Timmy le gritó, presionando una de sus rodillas contra la cama, puede escucharlo respirar descontroladamente mientras sus brazos tiemblan.</p><p> Corrió a través del cuarto y tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su omega, recostándolo sobre la cama.</p><p>—No, me duele estar sobre mi espalda – Timmy gimió mientras apretaba sus papados, su alfa pudo percibir como su aroma se volvía más denso, sus cachorros están por llegar.  </p><p>Rápidamente tomo su teléfono, llamando a Janice y al médico, todo lo que tenía que hacer es decirle que Timmy comenzó con el trabajo de parto y ella se encargaría del resto, Dios la bendiga, porque él está a punto de entrar en pánico.</p><p>Tomo un montón de almohadas y las coloco bajo su omega, haciendo todo lo posible para que la espalda de su niño estuviera más cómoda.</p><p>—¿Te pedí almohadas? ¡Quítalas Armie! – rápidamente lo obedeció sacándolas debajo de su cuerpo. Está esperando que su pareja comiese a lanzarle almohadas, parecía estar tan enojado como nunca antes.</p><p> Timmy agarró fuertemente su vientre y gritó, golpeando y agitando sus piernas de un lado al otro, se siente impotente como el infierno, no estaba seguro de qué puede hacer para disminuir su dolor, Timmy extendió la mano y agarró el borde de su camisa —No te vayas, te necesito, estoy asustado.</p><p>Puede ver reflejado el dolor y miedo en los ojos de su dulce té, haría cualquier cosa que su pareja le pidiera en ese momento – Aquí estoy cariño, nada malo va a pasar, lo prometo — se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo su cuerpo, soltando más de su aroma en un intento por controlar al omega ansioso en el interior de Timmy.</p><p>—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! — su niño comenzó a gritar mientras sus manos se aferra dolorosamente a sus brazos —Creo están viniendo.</p><p>— Todavía no, solo espera un poco más, por favor — dijo suavemente mientras apretaba su agarre en el cuerpo de su omega, y cepillaba su cabello detrás de su oreja, debe calmarlo de alguna manera, él está muy lejos de estar capacitado para traer a este mundo a sus hijos —El doctor tiene que llegar hasta aquí.</p><p>—Entonces será mejor que esté aquí en los próximos cinco segundos, no puedo contenerlo más —Timmy soltó un fuerte grito que retumbo en toda la habitación, vio como su vientre comenzaba a contraerse, Oh, mierda.</p><p>—¡Janice! — Soltó suavemente el cuerpo se su pequeño acomodándolo sobre la cama, temeroso camino hacia la parte contraría de la cama para verificar el cuerpo de su omega, joder, su entrada ya está completamente dilatada, esto está realmente sucediendo</p><p>—No te atrevas a acobardarte en este momento — su dulce niño seguía gritando entre jadeos, mientras sus pies se presionan duramente contra la cama</p><p>—No lo estoy, cariño —dijo preocupado mientras acomodaba sus rodillas hacía afuera en el aíre — Pero voy a necesitar ayuda, hay dos de nuestros cachorros dentro tuyo.</p><p>El sudor se formó rápidamente sobre las prominentes cejas de Timmy y luego sobre todo su rostro, busco a toda prisa un par de sábanas limpias dentro del armario; las coloco sobre el hinchado vientre de su pareja, trayéndolas sobre sus rodillas, trago fuertemente, él puede hacer esto.</p><p>Antes de que Janice cruzara el umbral de su habitación, la cabeza de su primer bebé ya había aparecido, Maldita sea, sus bebés no están esperando ni un segundo, él no tiene ni una maldita idea de lo que está haciendo; nunca ha recibido a un bebé antes, antes de Freya, nunca había asistido a un parto, joder, él ni siquiera había estado presente, se había quedado abajo mientras Joey tenía el bebé, deseaba haberse quedado alrededor y observar, al menos tendría una idea de qué hacer en este momento.</p><p> Janice dejó caer una bolsa oscura a un lado de la cama —Traje esto sólo en caso de que el médico no llegue a tiempo — No tenía ni la menor idea lo que hay en la bolsa y para ser sincero no le importa, él sólo quiere asegurarse de que sus cachorros nazcan sanos y que su dulce té pasara por el parto; había escuchado algunas historias de horror acerca de… ¿Por qué diablos está pensando en esas ideas aterradoras en este momento?</p><p>La madre de Nick es un regalo del cielo, ella fue directamente por ello, parece saber perfectamente lo que está haciendo, él se deslizó se vuelta al lado de Timmy para sostener su mano y limpiar el sudor de rostro, no sabe qué más hacer.</p><p>—Tienes una hermosa princesa — Janice le dijo cuando le mostro a su primer bebé.</p><p>Por primera vez después de los últimos meses, sintió que lágrimas corre por su rostro mientras ve a su hermosa bebé en las manos de Janice, en ese momento Joey entró con toallas, envolviendo a su primer cachorro.</p><p>El doctor finalmente llegó y él sintió siete tipos de alivio inundar su cuerpo, aunque confía en que Janice haría un trabajo excelente recibiendo a sus cachorros, está más cómodo con un profesional tomando las riendas del parto.</p><p>Cuando nació su segundo bebé, abrazó fuertemente a Timmy en sus brazos —Has hecho un trabajo increíble, mi dulce té, tranquilo, todo estará mejor ahora, pronto…. —su pareja volvió a gritar, retorciéndose en sus brazos, mientras sus pies volvían a golpear contra la cama.</p><p>Se quedó muy quieto, mientras su alfa rugía con ira, al ver el dolor inundar el cuerpo de su omega — ¿Que está mal?</p><p>—Oh, por…— dijo el doctor con claros signos de preocupación en su rostro.</p><p>—Joder, no, no hay un “oh por”, se supone que los partos van a la perfección —Su corazón está en su garganta mientras la preocupación de que algo estuviera mal con su pequeño está matando a su alfa.</p><p>—Parece que este pequeño estaba escondido detrás de sus hermanos ­­— su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.</p><p>—¡Trillizos! —Él y Timmy gritaron casi al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Parece que sí —dijo el médico recuperando el control de la situación — Son dos niñas hasta ahora, vamos a ver si podemos hacer que sean tres.</p><p>Sostuvo a su dulce té más cerca mientras Timmy lucha, grita y puja para dar a luz a su tercer cachorro. Cuando había rezado por un milagro, no había esperado que la vida le diera tres bebés y un hermoso omega.</p><p>—Un niño —el médico anunció orgullosamente— Cuando ustedes desafían las leyes del destino, van por todo.</p><p>—Ni que lo digas— Janice está radiante mientras ella y Joey atienden sus bebés mientras el médico trabaja en Timmy para finalizar el parto y que el cuerpo de su pareja se relajara; una vez terminado, Timmy había quedado profundamente dormido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holaaa gente, antes que nada, les quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo, la verdad es que no me sentía muy bien pero ya esta aquí.</p><p>Espero que lo disfruten mucho, si bien es el final de una historia que fue como una montaña rusa de emociones, espero con todo mi corazón que no los haya decepcionado y les haya enamorado tanto como a mí, quizás en algún momento vuelva a incursionar en el omegaverse, pero de momento are otras cosas solo con M-preg. </p><p>Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que mostraron apoyo a esta historia, con cada felicitación y comentario a través de los capítulos, me encanta el fadom y me encanta traer contenido en español, espero les guste y disfruten mucho esté capitulo, no tengo nadamás por decir, sólo diviértanse, nos vemos en las ultimas notas. </p><p>Los quiero mucho y ustedes son los mejores !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timmy camina exhausto por el largo y oscuro pasillo que conduce a la cocina con las escaleras del segundo piso; han pasado tres semanas desde que sus bebés nacieron y ni él ni Armie han podido pasar una noche tranquila todavía.</p><p>Es su turno para ir a preparar los biberones, sus pechos apenas pueden producir la suficiente leche para alimentar a tres cachorros durante el día, no tiene ninguna duda de que sus hijos tienen el apetito de Armie, él cual está prácticamente desmayado sobre la mecedora en el cuarto de los niños en un intento por tranquilizarlos.</p><p>No tenía ni la menor idea de que cuidar de tres diminutas personitas puede ser tan difícil, todo el mundo les brinda ayuda durante el día cuidando de sus pequeños, pero las horas nocturnas pertenecen completamente a él y Armie.</p><p>Sus pies se arrastran por el pasillo, lucha contra el fuerte impulso de sentarse en uno de los taburetes al lado mostrador para descansar por unos cuantos minutos, sabe que, si lo hace, no volverá en un corto plazo; ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz de la cocina, la pequeña lampara sobre la estufa es suficiente, si enciende las luces, sus cachorros podrían resentirla y comenzar a llorar de vuelta, que Dios no permita que eso ocurra.</p><p>Tomó tres biberones de la alacena y la lata de leche en polvo, coloco la tetera con agua sobre el calentador de la estufa y dio un vistazo a la silla del comedor con nostalgia - <em>No te atrevas a sentarte- </em>una voz en su interior le advirtió, se terminó apoyando contra el mostrador en su lugar, parpadeando hacia las sombras en la cocina cuando un vago recuerdo llegó a la superficie.</p><p>Permaneció observando hacia a la nada, su mente tratando de mostrarle cosas con las que no está familiarizado, se sacudió de su aturdimiento, debe estar más cansado de lo que piensa y ha comenzado a imaginar cosas.</p><p>Apagó el fuego de la tetera, a medida que el silbido se desvanece escucho un ligero ruido detrás suyo, cerró los dedos alrededor de la manija de la tetera cuando se volvió.</p><p>Sus rodillas se sintieron tan débiles como la gelatina y su respiración se cortó cuando vio a Luke de pie junto a la puerta trasera.</p><p>— ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti? —Preguntó el hombre mientras se apoyaba contra el marco— Eres un muy difícil de encontrar pequeño Timmy.</p><p>Intento gritar por ayuda, pero su garganta se apretó con fuerza, evitando que cualquier ruido saliera de ella —Sabes pequeño Timmy, tengo al sheriff sobre mí, investigando con respecto a un hombre desaparecido, el mismo que me viste empujar dentro de un maletero, tú eres el único testigo de lo que pasó esa noche, así que, si los policías me están investigando, entonces tú debes ser el pajarito que decidió cantar.</p><p>—Yo… yo no he dicho ni una palabra — Finalmente encontró su voz, pero su respiración se volvió temblorosa, apretó lo dedos en la tetera con más fuerza, sus ojos parpadeando hacia la puerta que conduce a la sala de estar, si pudiera huir de la cocina, podría salir y pedir ayuda a Henry y Nick en la casa principal.</p><p>—No creo que alguien vaya a salvarte — Luke advirtió con un tono osco — Tuve mucho cuidado en asegurarme de que todas las luces de arriba estuvieran apagadas antes de entrar ¿Cuán afortunado soy de que estés aquí solo haciendo un poco de té?</p><p>Dio un paso atrás, golpeando su cadera contra el mostrador cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia él —Los soplones no son apreciados por estos lares pequeño Timmy.</p><p>—¡Yo no dije nada!</p><p>—Shhh… tranquilo pajarito — Luke chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza — No queremos levantar las voces ¿verdad? — <em>Joder sí,</em> está listo para gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitan para llamar al resto de los alfas, hasta que captó un par de sombras por el rabillo del ojo —Mis hombres están arriba, si despiertas a alguien, entonces le habrás costado a esa persona su vida.</p><p>Reaccionó por instinto cuando Luke se abalanzó sobre él, levantó la tetera, estrellándola sobre la cabeza del hombre antes de verter el agua caliente sobre el rostro, el hombre aulló dolorosamente, sosteniendo su cara mientras corría gritando por Armie, esta aterrorizado de que alguien lastimara a su manada, pero necesita que su alfa proteja a sus cachorros ¿Qué pasaría si uno de esos hombres entra a su habitación y mata a sus niños? sintió como si estuviera a punto de vomitar al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, pero fue atrapado por uno de sus brazo.</p><p>Se echó hacia atrás, golpeando su pie derecho contra el muslo de Luke, el hombre grito mientras caía sobre su estómago, intento seguir adelante, pero él hombre lo tomo por los tobillos haciéndole caer sobre sus manos — ¡Armie! — Grito a todo pulmón mientras intenta arrastrarse por el suelo, su corazón se aceleró retumbando contra el pecho cuando escuchó un par de disparos en parte de arriba; no puede creer lo que está sucediendo; todo lo que él ama está en esta casa, si alguien resultara muerto, nunca se lo perdonaría.</p><p>Con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo su pie contra la mandíbula de Luke, soltándose del agarre del hombre, con sus manos y rodillas se empujó desde el piso, levantándose entre tropezones para correr por el pasillo; gracias al cielo de que esto no había sucedido cuando estaba embarazado, no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad de escapar.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, sus manos temblaron y un escalofrío le recorrido, la puerta está abierta y Armie no se encuentra a la vista, frenéticamente buscó al hombre dentro su dormitorio para después ir al cuarto de sus cachorros, encontrando a sus tres bebés pacíficamente dormidos, pero Armie tampoco está allí ¿En dónde jodidos se había metido? se giró y regresó al dormitorio para buscar su teléfono y llamar al racho cuando Luke entró en su dormitorio, <em>tienes que proteger a los cachorros</em>, su mente no para de decirlo, retrocedió a medida que el hombre avanza dentro de la habitación.</p><p>Sus ojos escanean todo a su alrededor, en busca de algo que pueda utilizar como arma, su brazo se estiro por la lampara de noche, pero antes de que la pudiera tomar, Armie apareció dentro de la habitación con un fusil M16 en sus manos, quiso gritar de alivio, hasta que vio la sangre cubrir el brazo de su alfa, él fue quien recibió el disparo.</p><p>Hay más ruido en el pasillo, como si una gran pelea estuviera teniendo lugar allí — Elegiste la casa equivocada para invadir — Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia el lado de la cama, donde puede tener una raída ruta de escape — La única cosa peor que una mamá osa protegiendo a sus cachorros es un padre alfa enfurecido defendiendo a su manada.</p><p> Los ojos de Luke se dispararon hacia Armie — ¿Por qué diablos tienes un arma militar en tu casa?</p><p>—Demasiado tarde para conversar — Corrió sobre la cama hacia el cuarto de sus cachorros, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás suyo, los fuertes disparos se escucharon a través del pasillo, varios gritos se desencadenaron desde la otra habitación, cerró las manos sobre sus oídos mientras permanecía de espaldas a la puerta, como un escudo humano, no hay manera de que estuviera dejando entrar a Luke o a sus secuaces, lucharía hasta la muerte si es necesario para proteger a Tyler, Mobley y Nicole.</p><p>Bajó las manos cuando todo se volvió silencioso, le aterroriza abrir la puerta y mirar hacia fuera a otro lado del pasillo, tomo el cubo de juguetes y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, con la esperanza de hacer algún tipo de daño cuando la puerta se abriera.</p><p>—Oh Dios mío ¡Te han disparado! — Dejo caer el cubo a sus pies cuando Armie entró a la habitación, cubierto con sangre, moretones, y con una cojera en su pierna izquierda.</p><p>— Esta bien, la bala sólo me rozó — el vaquero le dijo mientras aproxima a su lado y envolverlo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, él ruido fuera de su dormitorio también había cesado.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo pasó? — su alfa negó con la cabeza mientras deposita un suave beso en su frente — Es mejor que no conozcas los detalles, pero la amenaza ha sido neutralizada, el sheriff está en camino.</p><p>Volvió a abrasarse al cuerpo de su vaquero, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras rezaba para que este desastre finalmente se terminara.</p><hr/><p>Armie balancea a Nicole y Mobley en sus brazos mientras que su dulce té equilibra a Tyler en sus brazos junto a la enorme pañalera, son los últimos días de primavera y ésta es su primera salida como una familia, Joey, Henry y Freya se unirán a ellos tan pronto como encontrarán donde su sobrina había escondido las llaves de su propia camioneta.</p><p>Sus cachorros habían cumplido recientemente ocho meses, y dolorosamente comienzan la etapa donde se meten en la boca todo lo que puedan tener al alcance de sus diminutas manos; para el deleite de su alfa, Tyler ya ha desarrollado su marca alfa, justo sobre su muslo derecho, sabe que cada niño crece a su propio ritmo, pero no puede esperar el día en que sus pequeñas hijas desarrollen propia marca, sea como alfa o como omega.</p><p>Aun no puede creer lo afortunado que es, encontró a su pareja destinada, convirtiéndolo en su omega al hombre que ama como a ningún otro, ambos concibieron a tres de los niños más preciosos en el mundo; y pensar que hace casi un año creía que lo había perdido todo, creyó que Timmy no era su pareja destinada y que estaría condenado a vivir una existencia solitaria, lamentándose por un hombre al que nunca podría tener, además de hacerse a la idea de que nunca podría tener a sus propios cachorros.</p><p>En lugar de toda esa tristeza, ahora tiene la familia que siempre soñó, los había conducido a todos en la camioneta al lugar en el que él y su dulce omega habían compartido su primer picnic, el césped es suave, el aire caliente, las flores son tan coloridas y preciosas, es el día perfecto para estar al aire libre con su pareja y cachorros.</p><p>Después de acomodar la manta sobre el césped, sacó a sus hijas de la camioneta, bajándolas con cuidado asegurándose de que permanecieran sobre la manta, en los últimos días, sus cachorros han tomado cierta velocidad cuando gatean, dándoles un par de sustos; Timmy bajó a Tyler de la camioneta, colocándolo suavemente al lado de sus hermanas, para luego apresurarse a regresar a la camioneta por cesta con comida, mientras él acorrala Mobley y Nicole para impedir que escaparan de la manta gateando.</p><p>—Es más hermoso de lo que recuerdo, me encanta la vista del lago — su niño dijo mientras coloca la comida en uno de los extremos de la manta — Un día perfecto para mostrarle la naturaleza a nuestros pequeños cachorros.</p><p>No podría estar más de acuerdo, tiro de sus dos pequeñas más cerca, cuando un ciervo bebé se atravesó en su camino, se lo señaló a las niñas y ellas enseguida comenzaron a reír dando suaves aplausos con sus manitas, Tyler se removió en los brazos de Timmy, dando un pequeño rugido mientras bajaba hacía la manta trató de gatear tras el animal, el comenzó a reír entre dientes al ver la determinación de su pequeño hijo —Supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por él protegiendo a sus hermanas.</p><p>Timmy sonrió mientras recogía a su cachorro para llevarlo a su lado antes de que abandonará la manta —Estoy bastante seguro de que cualquier chico que incluso parpadee hacia Mobley y Nicole se ganará la ira de Tyler Hammer.</p><p>—Y la mía — Él no quiere ni pensar en sus hijas teniendo citas, eso está lejos en el futuro, como en cuarenta años a partir de ahora, todavía tiene tiempo para disfrutar de ellos antes de que crezcan y abandonen su nido.</p><p>Se recostó sobre su costado, haciendo una mueca por el roce de la bala que había sufrido, resultó que había sido más profundo de lo que había imaginado, el impacto había cortado un nervio en su pierna, el médico le había dicho que probable tendría una leve cojera a partir de ese momento, lo ha comenzado manejar con un par de días de terapia a la semana.</p><p>Aunque su asunto con sheriff es otro asunto, el hombre logro mantener los asesinatos en secreto, pero nunca confiaría plenamente en él, no cuando el sheriff no es uno de ellos, se había hecho de la vista gorda, mientras que él, Nick y Henry se deshacían de los cuerpos, les había dicho que Luke y sus secuaces se mantendrían bajo el perfil como desaparecidos y serían los principales sospechosos de la última desaparición en el parque de remolques, para su suerte, nadie extrañaría  a un par de narcotraficantes que habían “desaparecido”.</p><p>Pero el sheriff hizo todo eso a regañadientes, sabe que el hombre todavía está asustado por las armas que encontró dentro de su casa, además de conocer su verdadera naturaleza, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, con tal de que el Sheriff nunca revele la verdad sobre los hombres en el rancho Triple- A, todo estaría bien.</p><p>Timmy dejo a un lado los embaces con papilla y se levantó de con un salto, para ir corriendo tras de Tyler, cuando su cachorro gateo hacia el arroyo, él pequeño diablillo es rápido, no podría estar más orgulloso de su camada de hijos o de su omega.</p><p> —Lo juro, la próxima vez tu estarás a cargo de <em>Speedy González</em> y yo cuidare de las niñas — su dulce omega se quejó mientras camina hacia ellos con su cachorro bajo el brazo, el cual se remueve sin parar — Comienza a incrementar su agilidad.</p><p>Cuando Timmy se sentó junto a él, lo rodeó sus brazos atrayéndolo a su lado —¿Te he dicho últimamente cuanto te amo?</p><p>Su niño le dio un rápido beso mientras se acurruca contra su costado —También te amo, también, pero no te saldaras de esto, Tyler es tu responsabilidad la próxima vez.</p><p>Comenzó a reír suavemente, no quiere saltarse nada en lo que se refiera a sus hijos o Timothée, ellos son el amor de su vida y todo su mundo, su hermoso omega le ha enseñado cómo amar de nuevo, es el único capaz de abrir su corazón y dar la bienvenida a las maravillosas posibilidades de una vida juntos, la vida que siempre quiso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y para despedirme, sólo diré, si alguien se quedo con ganas de un poquito más de sabrosura, alfa/omega puede decírmelo e intentare traerlos de vuelta c:</p><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, nos vemos en las siguientes!! cuídense y manténganse a salvo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer hasta aquí, realmente espero que la historia sea de su agrado y pues nada a leer!</p><p>Recuerden mantener sanos y a salvo que esto pronto va a pasar, les mando mucho amor desde México!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>